Seireitei High School
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Une nouvelle année au lycée se prépare et pour tout le monde c'est le moment de passer à l'action! Les groupes se forment, les amitiés se nouent et se dénouent, petit à petit tout se joue ! Xover : FFVII, ffX, Bleach, Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, Drakengard.
1. Prologue

Voici donc la réécriture de mon ancienne schoolfic de Naruto, cette fois, j'y ai ajouté du Final Fantasy VII et du Bleach histoire de caser deux ou trois histoires interessantes =)

Si vous avez des personnages a me proposer, des idées, des évènements, des suppositions, allez y, les schoolfics sont rares et on s'imagine tellement à la place des persos que l'on adimiiiire ^///^

**_DISCLAIMER_**: les persos de Bleach, Naruto et Final Fantasy VII que vous rencontrerez ne sont pas a moi... Pour l'instant du moins...

* * *

Dans la chaleur étourdissante de la fin de journée, la cloche du lycée sonna et un hurlement, plutôt un cru de joie, retentit dans les couloirs vides qui, en un instant se retrouvèrent noirs de monde.

_Allez, plus qu'une journée et c'est fini ! La seconde c'est terminé bordel ! fit une voix plus forte que les autres.

_Alors Zack, t'as vu des filles bien chez les futures secondes ? demanda Renji, qui venait de le rejoindre

Zack avait dix-sept ans. A la rentrée, il serait en 1ère au lycée Hashirama Senjû, le meilleur établissement du Seireitei. Son succès auprès des filles n'avait d'égal que son charisme. Il avait de longs cheveux d'ébène qui se dressaient littéralement sur sa tête, ses yeux bleus faisaient penser au ciel d'un magnifique jour d'été.

Renji lui avait tout pour se faire remarquer, son style purement yakuza, ses cheveux qui étaient pratiquement rouges, attachés à la manière des samouraïs et il arborait un bon nombre de tatouages étranges. C'était uniquement grâce au fait qu'il se tenait tranquille qu'il n'avait pas encore été renvoyé.

_Bah, y'en a une ou deux qui sont bien foutues. fit Zack en regardant maussadement par la fenêtre du troisième étage qui donnait sur la cour. C'est tripant de regarder ces crétins tourner autour du parterre de fleurs comme ça!

_On le fait aussi abruti!maugréa Renji en lui donnant une claque a l'arrière de la tête.

Les cours d'une année entière venaient de se terminer. Les élèves de terminale sortaient de leurs étouffants examens a répétitions et s'adonnaient a des combats étranges sous les yeux des classes inférieures.

_Vas-y éclates-le!

_Défonces-moi cet enfoiré va!!

Les deux opposants de faisaient face. Ils n'attendaient que l'ordre du chef du comité disciplinaire pour commencer. Il se tenait sur le bord de la cour, allongé sur une butte de terre à l'ombre des arbres et donna un signal désintéressé.

Xemnas regarda le ciel puis posa son regard sur son ami qui était allongé juste a côté de lui. Il arborait un air soucieux voir même triste.

_Alors Rufus, tu t'ès fait plaquer pour tirer une tête comme ça?

Rufus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder droit devant lui.

_L'année prochaine… Tu seras à la fac non? demanda-t-il finalement à mi-voix.

Xemnas regarda Rufus qui était adossé contre un arbre, dans l'ombre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là, un aurait dit un mélange de culpabilité avec de la tristesse.

_C'est quoi ce mélo? Tu te mets à chouiner j'te frappe! prévint Xemnas avec un air sérieux.

_Non mais et puis quoi encore!? hurla Rufus, si fort que quelques personnes se retournèrent en ça direction, il les envoya bouler deux secondes plus tard.

_Tu sais, j'avais un truc à te proposer. poursuivit Xemnas

_Un truc de quel genre ?

_Hé bah, tu sais, l'année prochaine tu seras en terminale.

_Nan sans blague, tu vois sans toi, je l'aurais jamais su !

Xemnas frappa Rufus à l'arrière de la tête.

_Je te demandes simplement si tu es prêt à prendre mon poste en tant que chez du comité disciplinaire dès la rentrée !

_Quoi !?

_Si bien sûr tu fais tes preuves dans un Agni Kaï. dit Xemnas en se faisant regarder par tout le monde. D'un geste simple, il fit arrêter les deux combattants qui se turent et disparurent.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre, certains approuvaient silencieusement, un sourire aux lèvres, d'autres, épris de rage, hurlaient des insultes.

_Ceux qui contestent ma décision auront affaire personnellement à moi! dit Xemnas en se levant et faisant face à tout le monde.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'une couleur proche du bleu sortit de nulle part, enfin, de derrière les arbres, et souffla quelques mots à Rufus d'une voix grave.

_Je te souhaite bonne chance… Tu en auras besoin.

Saïx… Depuis qu'il avait perdu un Agni Kaï contre Xemnas pour la place de leader du comité disciplinaire, il restait sombre en toute occasion et terrorisait (sans le vouloir) tous les secondes qui l'approchaient. Il était d'ordinaire d'une nature assez calme mais, sous sa muraille de glace se cachait un caractère qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, un véritable berserk.

_Pfff, j'vais pas pêter une coche comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière, on en parle encore de comment Xemnas t'as fait ta fête! le nargua Rufus d'un air vainqueur.

_Sache que rien n'est jamais gagné… répondit Saïx en disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Il n'y avait d'ordinaire qu'un Agni Kaï ou deux par an, ils étaient là pour savoir qui succéderait au leader actuel du comté disciplinaire en prouvant qu'il était apte à le battre. Mais, c'était beaucoup trop simple pour l'imagination de lycéens en mal d'action; l'opposant devait être à jeun de deux jours et ne pas dormir durant cette même durée. Cela était encore trop facile, aussi devait-il avoir les mains attachées dans le dos alors que son adversaire avait plus d'expérience, de sommeil, avait mangé et était libre de ses mouvements, c'était une sorte de rite, perpétuant la force et le charisme d'un leader toujours plus puissant d'année en année.

Rufus savait d'avance que Xemnas allait lui demander un Agni Kaï, aussi avait il rempli toutes les conditions.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. fit Tseng, un membre du comité disciplinaire dans la classe de Rufus. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Xemnas est imbattable.

_Je me suis encore jamais fait battre non plus. assura Rufus alors que Tseng lui attachait fermement les bras dans le dos avec une corde.

Le combat attirait les foules. Renji et Zack c'étaient aussi approchés, Zack était accompagné par deux filles de troisième venues visiter le lycée lors du dernier jour.

_Putain, je sent qu'il y a un truc qui se prépare là! dit Zack en regardant tout le monde.

_Carrément! rajouta Renji qui ne rattrapait pas le peu de perspicacité de son ami.

_Dis Karin, qu'est-ce qu'ils font d'après toi? demanda Yuzu, sa sœur jumelle, obligée de venir par l'invitation de Zack et effrayée par tout le monde qu'il y avait.

_Encore une baston comme le comité disciplinaire adore faire! fit Zack en regardant l'agitation qui régnait sur les lieux. Quoi, t'as peut Yuzu?

Yuzu réprima un frisson, d'instinct, elle chercha son frère des yeux, Ichigo était avec quelques amis et regardait aussi la scène. Elle reporta alors son attention sur le combat qui se préparait.

_Xemnas va le niquer! J'ai hâte de voir ça putaiiiin! dit Renji qui ne dit plus que des insultes par la suite.

_Ah, bah tiens le v'la! dit Zack en regardant encore plus fixement la scène.

Xemnas se tenait droit, comme à son habitude, par-dessus son uniforme réglementaire, il avait revêtu un long manteau noir strié de blanc, face a lui, Rufus se tenait dans une sorte de position de combat, les bras attachés dans le dos, il avait retiré sa veste pour le combat et attendait le signal de commencement du combat.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour se faire remarquer…

L'arbitre était une jeune fille blonde, elle devait encore être en troisième et être venue spécialement pour le dernier jour. Elle avait l'air passablement effrayé et ne demandait qu'a vouloir partir.

_Quant tu veux Elena! fit Xemnas et fermant les yeux.

La jeune fille leva son bras en l'air d'un geste mal assuré. Elle l'abattit et Rufus se jeta littéralement sur Xemnas qui n'eut aucun mal à le bloquer et à l'envoyer en l'air d'un simple coup de poing.

Les élèves présents sifflèrent ce coup de maître et applaudirent mais ce turent en vitesse car Xemnas s'avançait calmement vers Rufus, faisant flotter son long manteau.

_C'est tout ce dont tu ès capable? demanda-t-il le plus simplement du monde.

Sans un mot Rufus fit tomber Xemnas à la renverse avec une balayette bien placée.

_Joli. commenta Zack qui suivait le combat avec attention.

Les deux combattants relevés, ils continuèrent leur œuvre qui resterait dans les anales du lycée. Rufus ne tarissait pas ses attaques à grand renfort de coups de pieds et d'atemis dévastateurs, mais Xemnas les évitait tous avec grâce et fluidité.

Xemnas frappa plusieurs fois Rufus à la poitrine, lui faisant cracher du sang.

_Déjà épuisé? se moqua Xemnas alors que son adversaire tombait a genoux, victime de la faim et du sommeil.

Saïx, qui regardait la scène de loin, sourit sadiquement, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup… C'était beaucoup trop simple pour se terminer ainsi.

_M'enterres pas trop vite… Je suis increvable rappelles-t-en!!! hurla Rufus en donnant un violent coup de tête en plein dans la poitrine de Xemnas, à l'endroit de ses poumons ou l'air cessa instantanément de circuler. Il se releva et donna un grand coup de pied au sol pour avoir de l'élan et donna plusieurs coups à Xemnas.

Il s'écroula au sol, à bout de souffle, Rufus en profita et se prépara à le frapper à l'arrière du cou. Juste avant de s'exécuter, il s'arrêta. Quoi qu'il lui arrive, il ne voulait plus frapper et finir le travail pour parachever son investiture.

_Mais t'attends quoi!? hurla Zack qui se fit taire par tout le monde.

Rufus ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver à cette extrémité, Xemnas n'était pas son adversaire, c'était son senpaï…

_Bonne chance. murmura Xemnas en s'écroulant.

Tout le monde resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis la rumeur des conversations commence, s'intensifia et Rufus les fit taire en hurlant.

_Vos gueules! Vous avez jamais vu un Agni Kaï se terminer?!

C'était ainsi que, dans le comité disciplinaire, le pouvoir se passait, de senpaï a kohaï, depuis des années…

A l'autre bout du collège, trois personnes discutaient calmement. Une jeune fille, la plus âgée apparemment, aux cheveux blonds retenus en quatre couettes, un premier garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et le dernier, aux cheveux roux, qui semblait le plus jeune.

_L'Agni Kaï vient de se terminer. Rufus a gagné… fit le roux avec un air sombre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gaara? Tu ès jaloux? Ton tour viendra, le comité disciplinaire recrute, tu comptes t'y inscrire à la rentrée? demanda le brun.

_Je ne sais pas… Rufus peut faire n'importe quoi en attendant… Je ne lui ferais jamais confiance… reprit Gaara d'un air sombre.

_Tu t'ès embrouillé avec lui c'est ça? Même pas au lycée et tu t'incrustes déjà… dit la blonde d'un sale air.

_T'en fait pas grande soeur, je ferais rien, je regarderais c'est tout…

Non loin de là, une jeune homme blond regardait l'ensemble de la cour d'un air vague. Une année se terminait, la suivante il serait en 1ère et a son avis cela ne serait pas une année de tout repos.

_Hé Strife! Y'a une bête de fête ce soir, tu le savais? Organisée par les terminales!

Cloud Strife se retourna et toisa l'importun qui était venu le déranger. Parmi tous les membres du comité disciplinaire, Reno était bien le plus imprévisible, il terminait lui aussi son année de seconde et affichait un air réjoui.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Reno? Tu as collé un innocent? Et tu te ballades tout seul maintenant? Je croyais que les types comme toi se déplacaient en bande…

_Pff, tu resteras toujours seul à causer comme ça! Tu n'as même pas vu l'Agni Kaï!

Cloud ferma ses yeux bleu azur et soupira. Les Terminales n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de se faire battre par des crétins qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fanatisés?

Les personnes massées autour de la scène du combat de dispersèrent enfin pour que les surveillants apparurent.

_Putain y'a Kenpachi barres vous!

_Ca va faire mal!

_Rufus t'ès mort!

Le dénommé Kenpachi mesurait dans les deux mètres, de nombreuses cicatrices ainsi qu'un bandeau sur l'œil droit témoignaient d'un passé mouvementé. Ses cheveux en pics et son kimono noir rapiécé lui donnaient un genre... Euh... particulier.

_C'est quoi ce bordel!!! hurla-t-il alors que tout les élèves prenaient la fuite.

Il ne restait que peu de personnes qui osaient braver encore le grand Zaraki Kenpachi. Quelques élèves de terminale ainsi que des premières en mal d'aventures sans doute.

Il prit Rufus par les cordes qui lui attachaient les bras et les arracha d'une main. Il laissa ensuite tomber le nouveau chef du comité disciplinaire au sol où il ne chercha même pas à se relever.

_Putain, c'est quoi ce lycée ou tout le monde se fait la guerre! maugréa-t-il en tournant le dos.

_Tu te barres sans rien dire!? dit Rufus en se relevant avec difficultés.

Xemnas qui s'était relevé depuis longtemps s'approcha mais Rufus lui dit de reculer.

L'incitation de Rufus avait fait son œuvre et Kenpachi revenait sur ses pas avec un air vengeur. Pour une obscure raison il n'appréciait pas du tout le comité disciplinaire.

_A mon avis tu as déjà eu ta dose pour aujourd'hui. fit-il en attrapant Rufus à la poitrine.

_Arrêtes! intervint Xemnas.

_Bon, stop maintenant! Si vous ne voulez pas être virés tous les deux!

Kenpachi se retourna vivement et maugréa un juron parfaitement audible à l'entente de la voix grave du proviseur.

_Les Agni Kaï sont formellement interdits mais il n'est pas autorisé non plus d'user de violence pour tenter d'arrêter le comité disciplinaire, n'es-ce pas Zaraki ?

Ansem le Sage, dont personne ne savait le nom actuellement, état le proviseur du lycée Hashirama Senjû. Il avait une carrure imposante, devait sûrement avoir la quarantaine, de courts cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus bridés. Personne n'osait le contredire et on disait qu'il n'avait jamais perdu son calme.

Zaraki Kenpachi lâcha Rufus qui s'efforça de rester debout en se rendant compte que plusieurs de ses côtes étaient complètement éclatées. Si il ne philosophait pas autant, il se demanderait bien comment il faisait pour rester debout.

_Le seul moyen de les arrêter est de dissoudre ce comité disciplinaire qui ne fait rien d'autre que créer le désordre ! fulmina Zaraki.

_Il n'est pas faux que le comité à son caractère mais… Sans eux nous aurions du mal a canaliser tous les élèves de ce lycée, ils sont peu mais leur aide est très utile je dois l'avouer.

Zaraki s'éloigna à grand pas et Rufus soupira. Ansem sourit et s'approcha de lui.

_Je ne l'ai rarement autant vu en colère. dit-il dans un éclat de rire non dissimulé ; Un de ces jours vous finirez par l'achever vraiment !

_Dommage que je seras plus là pour voir ! plaisanta Xemnas.

_Vous plaisanterez moins demain et toutes les vacances ! Votre combat était peut-être joli à voir mais pas sans traces. Passez à l'infirmerie, Lucrécia vous y fera la leçon mieux que moi. Je plains les profs de la fac d'avance avec toi Xemnas, c'est plus a moi de m'occuper de tes conneries !!!

Ansem s'éloigna, Rufus et Xemnas prirent la direction de l'infirmerie, Xemnas y avait été bon client et y allait sûrement pour la dernière fois.

_Je vais faire comme dans Titanic « c'est ici qu'on s'est rencontrés » a Lucrécia en lui montrant le fond de la cour ou j'me suis bastonné pour la première fois ! plaisanta Xemnas en soutenant son successeur tout le long du chemin.

_Pff, moi je dirais la même chose, sauf que c'était… bas au fond de la cour…

_J'aurais pas du te frapper aussi fort… confia Xemnas.

_Les mecs comme moi ils ne comprennent que les coups comme dit mon père.

Deux minutes après ces confidences rapides, ils affrontaient les foudres de Lucrécia, l'infirmière qui, bien que très belle et d'apparence douce, avait la colère facile.

_Non mais vous avez vu dans quel était vous vous êtes mis bon dieu !? De toutes les années que j'ai passé ici, vous êtes les premiers idiots a avoir poussé un Agni Kaï aussi loin ! Et toi je supposes que tu n'as ni mangé ni dormi pendant deux jours !?

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent et tremblèrent ensemble. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se défendaient ensemble contre le courroux de Lucrécia…

L'année venait de finir, certains partaient, d'autres allaient venir. Dans le proche avenir, nombreux seront les liens qui se tisseront, les haines qui se créeront, les rivalités qui sont formeront.

Tel était le lycée Hashirama Senjû, autrement appelé Seireitei High School par ses étudiants.

* * *

...commentaire de l'auteur...

Ce premier chapitre est dédicacé a Alexis, oui, toi, fan de ffVII depuis deux jours tu as eu crisis core et la bonne idée de le ramener dans le car xD C'était l'éclate =)


	2. A new beginning

La cloche du lycée Hashirama Senjû sonna pour la première fois de l'année scolaire. Les élèves rentrèrent en courant dans l'immense hall et se jetèrent littéralement sur els listes des classes.

_Alors Tifa t'ès dans laquelle !? demanda une voix surexcitée.

_2nde6. fit la dénommée Tifa d'une voix calme. T'ès dans la même classe que moi Yuffie !

Les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent dans leurs bras en sautant littéralement sur place. Elle dégagèrent la place pour les autres et allèrent dans la cour.

_Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle est grande cette cour ! Il y en a du monde ! Et dire qu'on est que vingt par classe ! s'extasia Yuffie en courant partout.

_C'est un lycée d'état, normal qu'il soit aussi bien fichu. lui expliqua Tifa.

Tifa regarda les élèves discuter un peu partout dans la cour goudronnée, passant petit à petit à un chemin de terre qui aboutissait sur une butte dominant la cour. Le bâtiment des cours faisait cinq étages de haut, cinq étages de béton d'un la face nord était couverte de graffitis. Le lycée accueillait peut être l'élite, mais l'élite ne savait pas tellement se tenir apparemment.

Tifa avait quinze ans, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et un corps longiligne digne d'une actrice. Elle ne le montrait pas volontairement mais les garçons ne regardaient que ça. Quand à Yuffie, légèrement plus petite mais du même âge que son amie, elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et deux yeux marron en amande.

La jeune fille remarqua plusieurs élèves étranges. Par-dessus leurs uniformes ils portaient à la manche un bandeau blanc strié de rouge, chaque fois le symbole était différent. Ils étaient par groupe de deux ou trois et toisaient tout le monde d'un air sévère. Il y en avait deux à l'entrée justement, surveillant le flot ininterrompu des centaines d'élèves qui débarquaient des tramways et des bus.

_Allez on avance ! Tout sac laissé sans surveillance on le cramera nous même ! lança un des deux larrons en riant haut et fort.

_Reno, tais-toi. lui ordonna son « équipier ».

_Rufus est en retard ? remarqua le premier en regardant aux alentours. Il ne s'est pas réveillé ou il a passé la nuit avec une fille ? Peut-être les deux !

Non loin de là, un groupe féminin courait à toute allure en direction des grilles qui se fermaient automatiquement. Compte tenu de leur teint rouge, elles avaient couru tout le chemin.

_Rudo, sort les feuilles de retard ! plaisanta Reno en regardant les infortunées jeunes filles qui couraient.

Trois filles étaient en retard, une blonde aux cheveux mi-longs, une étrange fille aux cheveux roses et la dernière aux très longs cheveux roux. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses semblait légèrement en retard comparé aux autres.

_On n'y arrivera jamais Orihime ! lança la blonde.

_Sakura ! Dépêches toi ! héla Orihime.

Un garçon en uniforme prit la main de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et l'entraîna dans sa course rapide, elle manqua de tomber mais n'en eut pas le temps.

_J'aime pas voir des retards dès la rentrée. fit simplement le garçon en accélérant.

Il arriva à la grille qu'il tenta de bloquer avec son bras libre et poussa la jeune fille a l'intérieur de la cour. Ses deux amies se précipitèrent sur elle.

_Sakura ! Ca va ? demanda Orihime. Elena et moi on crevait de trouille !

Le garçon qui avait entraîné Sakura pour lui éviter un retard faisait passer par la grille bloquée ses deux amies qui coururent vers elle. Tout le monde rentré, il laissa la grille en plan et elle se referma dans un grand bruit.

_Ici la fermeture de la grille c'est 8h25 ! Si vous voulez pas être en retard rappelez-vous en !

Il continua de maugréer et se retourna sans rien rajouter.

_Hé ! Putain pourquoi tu ne les as pas collée merde ! A moi tu le faisais tout le temps ! se plaignit Reno en faisant de grands gestes.

_Les crétins comme toi sont fait pour comprendre en subissant.

Sakura regardait son « sauveur » avec un air abasourdi. Il n'avait pas l'air comme les mecs qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

_Hééé ! Sakura, rappelles toi que ton mec c'est Sasuke ! fit une fille blonde derrière elle.

_Dégages Ino ! prévint Sakura en serrant son poing.

Ino était en première, son succès avec les garçons la gonflait d'orgueil et elle ne cessait de s'en vanter. Sasuke n'était autre qu'un des plus beaux garçons de seconde, peu de filles résistaient à son charme, Sakura s'évertuait à penser qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Lui et tous les autres…

_Mhhh, il ne ressemble pas à ton genre de mecs celui-là ! C'est plutôt du mien !

Dans un sens, Ino avait raison, Sasuke avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux de même couleur tandis que le garçon qui l'avait empêchée d'être collée avait les cheveux entre le blond et le roux et avait les yeux bleus. Mais, il semblait avoir presque le même caractère que Sasuke…

_Euh… Merci ! dit elle au garçon après avoir réfléchi à tout ça.

Il se retourna et lui sourit. Sakura rougit alors comme une enfant.

_Héhé, t'as une touche Saku' ! siffla Ino d'un air mauvais. Désolé de te le prendre alors !

Ino avança en bombant les seins vers lui et commença son œuvre de charme. Sakura baissa les yeux, quand est ce qu'elle arrêterait ?

_Désolé mais t'ès pas mon genre.

Sakura se releva et un sourire anima son visage lorsque Ino se fit rembarrer devant tout le monde. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Reno qui manquait de tomber de la grille où il était assis tellement il pleurait de rire.

_Ah putain trop fort ! Dès le premier jour t'en a déjà une qui te colle Rufus ! dit-il au garçon.

_Bah, tant pis, de toutes façons jamais en début d'année les filles. lui répondit-il en repartant et laissant Ino a son désespoir.

_Saukura-chaaaaaaaaaan !!! hurla quelqu'un qui courait dans sa direction.

Sakura se retourna et vit avec horreur Naruto se jeter sur elle. Elle sauta de côté pour l'éviter et il tomba lourdement au sol.

_Ne t'avise jamais plus de me sauter dessus comme ça Naruto ! hurla-t-elle a titre préventif.

Naruto comptait parmi ses amis les plus chers, il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle et avait les cheveux blonds ébouriffés avec des yeux bleus. Sasuke se tenait derrière lui et regardait la scène d'un air amusé.

_On est tous dans la même classe. dit-il a Sakura, Orihime, Elena et Naruto qui sautait de joie.

Sasuke était heureuse, mais, en partie seulement, elle était avec Sasuke, avec ses amies, mais aussi avec Naruto…

_Dis Sasuke. fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui et désignant Rufus qui était parti au fond de la cour. Tu sais qui c'est le mec là ?

Sasuke regarda dans la direction pointée vars Sakura et ferma les yeux.

_Ne t'approche pas des membres du comité disciplinaire… fit-il simplement. Surtout Rufus, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

Il toisa ensuite Reno qui descendit de son perchoir.

_T'as un problème ? Nous critiquer comme ça dès ton premier jour, tu dois être suicidaire ! dit-il en montrant son poing.

_Non, je suis raisonnable c'est tout. Allez, ne reste pas près des grilles, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver…

La vingtaine de fiches indiquant les listes de classe étaient affichées dans le hall. Tous les élèves s'y précipitaient, l'un d'eux s'y dirigeait avec un air grave, comme si il allait à l'échafaud.

Il s'approcha, ses longs cheveux noirs flottants derrière lui, faisant ressortir ses yeux carmin et son teint blême. Il leva quelque peu les yeux pour regarder l'ensemble des listes, il dénota quelques noms qu'il connaissait et regarda les autres classes.

_C'est encore bien parti cette année… commenta-t-il en fermant les yeux et s'en allant.

Assis derrière son bureau et regardant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la cour entière, Ansem sourit en voyant les élèves s'affairer. Il jeta ensuite un regard vague aux listes des quelques classes qu'il avait lui-même faites. Il les lut et se demanda pourquoi il avait casé tout cela de cette manière.

Classe de Seconde n°6

_Akimichi Chôji

_Haruno Sakura

_Hitsugaya Tôshiro

_Hisagi Shuhei

_Inoue Orihime

_Inuzuka Kiba

_Izuru Kira

_Kisaragi Yuffie

_Kuchiki Rukia

_Kurosaki Karin

_Kurosaki Yuzu

_Lockheart Tifa

_Lysander Cissnei

_Nara Shikamaru

_Rui Shelke

_Sabaku Gaara

_Wright Elena

_Uzumaki Naruto

_Uchiwa Sasuke

_Yagami Kadaj

Classe de Première n°3

_Rock Lee

_Hagane Tenten

_Sabaku Kankurô

_Kaminari Tayuya

_Yamanaka Ino

_Fuma Saï

_Mizure Suigetsu

_Akasuna Sasori

_Strife Cloud

_Lighthell Reno

_Banner Rude

_Yagami Loz

_Rui Shalua

_Elric Weiss

_Elric Nero

_Kurosaki Ichigo

_Abarai Renji

_Ikkaku Madarame

_Ayasegawa Yumichika

_Ishida Uryû

Et enfin la Terminale n°4

_Hyûga Neji

_Sabaku Temari

_Setsuna Karin

_Akaï Konan

_Chikara Pein

_Baku Deidara

_Uchiwa Itachi

_Fair Zack

_Shinra Rufus

_Kisaragi Tseng

_Gainsborough Aerith

_Valentine Sephiroth

_Yagami Yazoo

_Valentine Vincent

_Rhapsodos Genesis

_Hewley Angeal

_Ukitake Jûshiro

_Kuchiki Byakuya

_Kamino Elfé

_Falco Shears

Ansem soupira une énième fois et posa ses feuilles sur son bureau. Il en verrait des élèves passer par son bureau cette année encore.

* * *

...commentaires de l'auteur...

Raaaaah, saloperies de Turks qui, selon les règles, n'on pas de nom de famille!!! J'ai du inventer pas mal de nom, alors ne m'en voulez pas.

Avec les vacances qui arivent, je vais pouvoir auguemener mon rendement de fics de 50 pourcent au moins je pense... Comme pendant les vacances de paques, deux chapitres par nuit que je vais pondre xD


	3. Réunion d'information

Aux travers d'un haut-parleur, la voix d'un des surveillants retentit à travers la cour et l'établissement entier frémit.

_Dans deux minutes commence la réunion d'information concernant la nouvelle année, les personnes en retard passeront par mon bureau.

Les élèves se turent, tous frémirent au moins un peu, au fond de la cour, les membres du comité disciplinaire soupirèrent presque tous en chœur.

_Il est toujours pas viré celui-là ? se plaignit Reno, qui avait abandonné son poste au moment de la fermeture des portes.

Il tourna son regard vers Rufus qui était allongé dans l'herbe et tentait de dormir.

_Ta gueule, laisse moi pioncer tranquille pour une fois. répondit ce dernier en refermant les yeux.

_Il est si terrible ? demanda Elena en regardant Reno avec un air implorant.

Un long silence oppressant accueillit la réplique. En réalité, peu de mots qualifiaient Kenpachi, il était partout et nulle part, tel un fantôme, son regard était à glacer le sang, il avait l'air sorti tout droit d'un film japonais avec son kimono légèrement déchiré de toutes parts et sa manière de marcher droit comme un samouraï.

_C'est le diable… concéda Reno en baissant les yeux. Il faut faire quelque chose contre lui.

_Si on le laisse tranquille il fait de même, on l'approche pas il nous fait rien. ajouta Tseng. Il nous hait, on le hait, c'est ainsi on y peut rien.

Elena n'étais pas rassurée du tout, au contraire…

_On va à la réunion donc ? demanda la jeune fille toute tremblante.

_Si tu veux. dit Reno en se levant. Vous venez ?

_Rien à branler de cette réunion… On en aura des dizaines comme ça toute l'année… Au pire je passerait dire bonjour a Kenpachi ça va pas me tuer… dit Rufus affirmant qu'il ne venait pas.

_Ah si tu vas venir ! Hors de question qu'on se tape le discours d'Ansem pendant une heure sans toi pour critiquer ! On s'ennuie sinon !

A contrecoeur, Rufus se leva et se dirigea vers un bâtiment à l'écart, le gymnase qui servait aussi aux grandes réunions. Les membres de comité le suivirent en souriant.

Non loin de là, Ino arrangeait son entrée qu'elle désirait théâtrale. Elle était assez connue dans le lycée, fille unique d'un homme d'affaires et d'une actrice, elle avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère et son talent pour la comédie, elle n'en demeurait pas moins comme son père : une froide calculatrice. Beaucoup de personnes la comparaient à Rufus, ce n'était pas si faux, surtout qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, de par leur situation sociale, on ne savait à aucun moment si ils mentaient où si ils disaient la vérité.

Elle se dirigea elle aussi vers le gymnase d'une démarche chaloupée qu'elle voulait la plus provocante possible. Elle toisa quelques garçons d'un regard langoureux qui résumait tout d'un simple regard. Ils ne l'intéressaient pas, elle n'en désirait qu'un, et elle l'aurait.

_Ino arrêtes de rouler des fesses comme ça. fit une voix froide derrière elle.

La jeune fille se figea sur place, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Rufus Shinra ne venait pas de la rembarrer… Devant tout le monde !

Elle rougit, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et entendit quelques personnes rire. Elle serra le poing et les ignora.

De loin, Cloud regardait la scène. Dans un sens, Ino l'avait mérité. Mais, Rufus était loin d'être un saint et méritait aussi d'être rembarré de temps a autres.

Il remarqua d'un air distant une petite brune qui ne savait où aller et qui menaçait de se faire harponner par Reno qui s'approchait avec un air plus que vicieux.

_Salut, t'ès perdue ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire qui cachait parfaitement le fait qu'il la rembarrerait sans doute quelques secondes plus tard.

_Elle n'a pas besoin de ton aide, parasite… dit Cloud qui s'était interposé entre Reno et Tifa.

Reno ferma les yeux, dans une attitude sérieuse que Cloud ne lui connaissait pas.

_Bien sûr… Mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes ! attaqua Reno en tentant de frapper Cloud.

Ce dernier l'évita avec grâce en s'arquant vers l'arrière. Il répondit a l'offensive par une feinte de son bras gauche et envoya Reno valser quelques mètres plus loin, à terre.

Le contrecoup de l'opération « jartage de Reno » était que désormais, tout le monde le regardait. Particulièrement le comité disciplinaire qui salivait déjà d'avance de le coller pendant deux bonnes heures.

_Tu commences bien l'année Strife… dit Rufus qui était déjà dans le dos de Cloud.

Ce mec avait bien deux dons ; l'art des embrouilles et le silence…

_Fiches moi la paix et retournes à tes pornos, Shinra…

Les élèves s'écartèrent. Laissant la place libre pour un combat dans les règles de l'art…

_Il faut une raison à tout combat… Sinon, cela prouverait que nous sommes des bêtes de foire…

Il regarda Reno à la fin de sa phrase, comme pour l'accuser directement.

_Donc on a pas de raisons de se battre… conclut Cloud en se retournant et se dirigeant vers le gymnase.

Il n'appréciait pas réellement le comité disciplinaire, mais il fallait rester objectif, il avait appris quelque chose aujourd'hui, inconsciemment il l'appliquait déjà mais ça lui avait permis de donner un nom au laxisme dont il faisait preuve. « Ne pas se battre tant que l'on a pas de raison valable » était un enseignement utile, mais si peu respecté, c'était plutôt quelque chose qui tenait de l'utopie alors…

Cloud regarda le ciel dégagé, pour un lundi, c'était étonnement clair… Il détourna ensuite son regarde vers la brunette qui l'avait suivi.

_Règle numéro 1 : apprends à reconnaître un pervers quand t'en vois un. dit Cloud en fermant les yeux.

La jeune fille resta derrière Cloud et le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vais le gymnase.  
_Je m'apelle Tifa, et toi ?

_Cloud. Cloud Strife… fit il sans se retourner.

Tifa rougit et s'arrêta, laissant Yuffie la rejoindre.

_T'as vu ce canon ! Oh mon dieu !!! Y'en a des dizaines au mètre carré, regarde là bas aussi ! Ohlala !!!

Tifa regarda son amie d'un air vague. Ce garçon était vraiment particulier.

Arrivées au gymnase, les deux amies remarquèrent qu'il était vraiment immense, le parquet était immaculé et portait les traces de lignes pour tous les sports imaginables. Elles regardèrent les gradins ou tout le monde prenait place. Ils se remplissaient rapidement et il n'y aurait bientôt plus de place.

_Dépêches ! dit Yuffie a son amie qui regardait encore tout le monde. Sinon on aura plus de place !

Les deux jeunes filles coururent dans l'espoir de se trouver une place. Yuffie jouait stratégique, elle était déjà assise près d'un garçon de terminale au longs cheveux noirs.

_Y'a une place là bas ! fit elle n souriant et en désignant une place libre deux rangs derrière, à côté de Cloud.

Tifa rougit et fit un signe discret disant qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas y aller.

_Cloud ne va pas te manger. rassura le garçon aux cheveux noirs que Yuffie regardait avec des cœurs dans les yeux .

Tifa acquiesça et alla, demander à Cloud si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui, il répondit positivement et elle s'exécuta comme si la place était couverte de chardons.

Ansem entra par la grande porte comme un monarque, il calma tout le monde d'un seul geste et rien que sa présence alourdissait l'atmosphère.

_Allez c'est parti… Une heure de radotages made in Ansem… soupira Rufus en faisant sourire Reno qui pensait qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

Ansem faisait face à tout le monde, il commença son discours d'une voix forte qui fit taire les derniers commentaires.

_Bienvenue a tous et a toutes, pour commencer, je voudrais annoncer dès maintenant certains évènements au cours de l'année qui ne seront possible que grâce à votre bonne conduite, notamment un voyage de clase vers le milieu de l'année.

Certains élèves applaudirent et sifflèrent Ansem qui les calma tout en haussant légèrement le ton, il n'avait presque rien à faire pour maintenir l'ordre.

_On peut lui dire adieu au voyage. remarqua Tseng en regardant sa classe avec un air de dépit non contenu.

Le discours se poursuivit, Ansem énuméra quelques règles de vie au lycée et demanda aux élèves de partir rejoindre leurs salles de classe.

_Bah putain c'était rapide cette année ! souffla Reno complètement abasourdi.

_.... fit son ami, toujours aussi bavard.

_On a quoi comme premier cour de l'année ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

Rude fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un emploi du temps déjà tout froissé, il le lut brièvement et étouffa un soupir de dépit.

_Histoire avec Sandaïme…

Reno poussa un juron de son cru et se remit de bonne humeur aussitôt après en se disant qu'il pourrait dormir, Sandaïme s'occupant plus souvent du cours d'histoire qu'il avait sûrement du vivre…

Du côté des terminales, Rufus et Tseng tiraient une tête d'enterrement, comme tous les membres de leur classe.  
_Vous avez quel cours ? s'enquit Elena.

_Maths… murmura Rufus en n'ajoutant rien d'autres qu'un commentaire désobligeant.

_Avec Heidegger… termina Tseng a peine plus fort que son ami. Et toi ?

Elena sortit un emploi du temps dans une pochette tout propre et le lut avec attention ;

_On à deux heures d'S.V.T avec !

Les deux garçons la regardèrent comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète ; Tseng s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux avec u air plus sérieux que jamais.

_Ne t'approche jamais de lui ! prévint-il.

_Si il te regarde va tout de suite prévenir quelqu'un ! ajouta Rufus qui allait presque perdre son calme.

_Ne te met pas au premier rang !

_Fais-toi oublier le plus vite possible !

_Ne le laisse pas te retenir à la fin du cours !

La jeune fille qui était toute heureuse semblait désormais en proie à une terreur sans précédent.

Après qu'elle se soit empressée de se ranger, Tseng rejoignit Rufus qui avait rejoint le rang de la classe.  
_Tu as ton mp4 ? demanda-il a ce dernier.

_Ouais pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'une heure avec Heidegger sans se mater la momie c'est intenable !

* * *

...commentaires de l'auteur...

Dans le chapitre suivant vous verrez le premier cours! Avce une méthode très interessante pour écouter de la zik sans se faire choper, imaginée et prouvée!!!


	4. Plan de maître

Il ne restait plus que quelques classes dans la cour, attendant leurs professeurs avec un ennui qui commençait à se faire sentir, chez les terminales, qui attendaient leur prof

_Putaiiiin, j'en ai maaare ! se plaignit bruyamment Yoruichi, une jeune fille en s'attirant les regards de tout le monde.

Shihôin Yoruichi, chaque année, le même problème avec elle, non seulement son sale caractère lui faisait constamment pendre une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête mas aussi sa beauté attirait les hommes comme des mouches qu'elle s'empressait d'accumuler a ses pieds. Elle avait le teint sombre, les cheveux noirs avec des reflets violets ainsi que des yeux d'or. Son regard repli de fierté avait l'habitude de toiser tout le monde d'un regard suffisant, attitude qui n'était pas au goût de tout le monde.

_Hé Yoruichi ! T'as pas fini d'te plaindre !? attaqua un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

_Tiens tiens, Genesis, sa faisait un bail mon petit. lui répondit-elle, un brin de fierté insolente dans la voix.

Genesis et elle étaient connus pour ne pas pouvoir se supporter, une haine viscérale les opposait depuis leur premier jour au lycée, journée mémorable quia avait fini chez le proviseur durant un évènement qui avait mobilisé Kenpachi, le comité disciplinaire alors nouvellement créé, trois professeurs, la bibliothécaire et les deux infirmières.

_On se calme les amoureux ! intervint Rufus, bien décidé a faire régner le calme pour un an au moins.

_Tiens salut Shin' ! Sa f'sait longtemps ! salua Yoruichi. Tu vas fuir la queue entre les jambes comme en seconde, non ? Je te fais peur, avoue-le !

Yoruichi se rapprocha de Rufus comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle intimidait quelqu'un. Cela ne marchait pas bien sûr, mais elle continuait quand même.

_Bon maintenant sa suffit !!! tonna Heidegger qui venait d'arriver.

_Ah lui l'a pas tiré son coup avec Scarlet alors il est de mauvaise humeur ! plaisanta un garçon aux courts cheveux gris métal.

_Ta gueule Ichimaru ! Va pas nous faire coller en plus ! ordonna Genesis.

La classe se mit en route, au bout du rang, une jeune fille se tenant, l'air serein. Un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres à chaque bêtise d'un membre de sa classe.

_On est pas tombés sur la meilleure classe cette année… maugréa Byakuya, auquel elle s'empressa de répondre d'un air enjoué qui le remit instantanément de bonne humeur.

_Ne t'en fais pas, au bout d'un moment il s'arrêteront, mine de rien ils travailleront tous pour leur bac a la fin de l'année !

_C'est beau de croire aux utopies…

_Ouais, mais c'est plus beau de croire en moi !

_Ta gueule Yoruichi !

_Oooooh, c'est bon hein ! Allez, en avant ! Il nous reste cinq étages à monter ! fit-elle pleine d'entrain en avançant comme un chef de guerre.

Durant la montée, véritable épreuve de courage et d'endurance, certains élèves remarquèrent quelque chose de déplaisant.

_Putain l'est où l'prof !? maugréa Rufus à bout de souffle alors qu'il atteignait le haut des marches.

Tseng le suivant de près s'écroula près de lui en répondant qu'il n'en savait rien. Il fut suivi par d'autres élèves qui répondirent négativement jusqu'à.

_Yoruichi dégages ! dit-il immédiatement après avoir aperçue cette dernière.

_Mais je sais où il est l'gros ! Il a pris l'ascenseur !

_Ah le porc !!! hurla Zack, qui arrivait en courant, ne ressentant pas la fatigue. J'ai bien envie de lui faire payer !

A cette idée de vengeance, le regard de Rufus s'illumina en un instant.

_On y va. ordonna-t-il en se relevant. J'ai bien envie de glander ce matin.

Il demanda qui voulait se joindre à lui et Zack pour piéger Heidegger. Yoruichi se proposa en premier, suivie d'Ichimaru, Temari et Vincent.

_T'ès sûr que tu va servir a quelque chose ? demanda Yoruichi a Vincent.

_Je viens juste a cas où il y aurait un problème… répondit-il laconiquement.

Le petit groupe reçut des encouragements digne de héros et ne se gêna pas pour ouvrir les portes des autres classes en descendant deux étages.

_Hé ça vous tente un course poursuite !? proposa Temari en faisant des signes a Kankûro, son frère, dans une lasse à la porte ouverte.

_Une chose a la fois ! rappela Rufus en continuant sa route jus q'aux cages d'ascenseur.

Il ouvrit le boîtier de la machine et débranche a un fil, ordonnant par la suite a quelqu'un d'ouvrir la porte.

_Mais t'ès con ! Etsi jamais on tombe dedans !?

_Dépêche abruti ! Tu veux voir Heidegger coincé là dedans ou pas ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Zack qui ouvrit les portes d'un coup. Rufus indiqua à Yoruichi qu'elle devait se glisser à l'intérieur pour ouvrir le panneau de commandes opposé au sien.

_Quoi !? Mais t'as pété une coche ou quoi !? C'est du suicide pur et simple ! J'vais finir écrasée ! protesta la jeune fille, finissant par obtempérer et se glisser dans la cage d'ascenseur.

_C'est bon ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?

_Il faut que tu désactives le fil rouge en même temps que moi et le rebrancher dans la foulée !

_Mais tu l'as déjà débranché ! Rebranche-le, merde ! hurla-t-elle.

_Pas si fort on va nous entendre ! protesta Temari.

_Si on le rebranche, Yoruichi va finir écrasée par la cage qui va continuer de monter…

Une aura de déception parcourut les six élèves. Le plan avait l'air si bien !

_Je le rebranche et on le débranche ensemble cette fois !

L'opération dura deux secondes tout au plus. Yoruichi du se faire violence pour ne pas crier après que la cage d'ascenseur se soit arrêtée a quelques mètres d'elle, entre deux étages, avec Heidegger dedans.

_Rebranche, elle est bloquée maintenant… souffla Rufus en refermant le boîtier.

Yoruichi ressortit de son enfer et s'étala au sol. Elle faillit s'étouffer en riant.

_T'en a encore d'autres des plans comme ça ? demanda Temari.

_Sa dépends si je suis inspiré ou pas ! répondit Rufus, plus que fier de lui après une première mission réussie. Maintenant on va se ranger et on attends, si tout va bien le gros porc va beugler si fort qu'on va l'entendre !

Les six élèves remontèrent discrètement, ils furent accueillis en héros par le reste de la classe.

_Vous avez réussi ? demanda Tseng.

_Tu vois Heidegger arriver ? dit Rufus, sachant déjà la réponse.

_Là n'est pas le problème… fit une voix grave derrière eux.

Sephiroth se tenait adossé au mur. Ses yeux verts cachés par ses longs cheveux argentés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches. Lorsqu'il parlait ; chose très rare, ce n'était jamais pour rien.

_Ils savent que Zack et Rufus sont dans le coup, c'est évident, Yoruichi est la seule a avoir l'effronterie de glisser dans une cage d'ascenseur et Temari s'est faite remarquer en disant bonjour a son frère. Sans compte Ichimaru qui gueulait comme un taré…

_Putain Temari ! T'aurais pas pu être plus discrète !?

_Jt'emmerde ! T'as pas entendu Gin !?

Ils entendirent des pas résonner dans les escaliers, d'un rythme rappelant la marche impériale de Dark Vador. Ils se figèrent tous instantanément.  
_C'est Heidegger ?

_Non... C'est pire… dit Rufus en sentant son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Vincent ferma les yeux. Et se dit simplement que c'était une mauvaise épreuve à endurer.

_C'est Kenpachiiii !!! Coureeeez !!!! hurla Zack en voyant la forme familière du surveillant au bout du couloir.

Yoruichi poussa un cri de désespoir en s'enfuyant à l'autre bout du couloir adjacent. Rufus fit de même suivi par Ichimaru et Temari.

_Putain de merde ! Bordel de sa mèèèère ! jura Temari, au bords des larmes, partagée entre la colère et la peur intense.

_Pleurer serait une insulte à ton courage Temari, pense qu'on est les premiers à avoir tenté ça depuis des années.

_Parce que les autres se sont fait virer !

Ils entendirent les hurlements de Kenpachi à l'autre bout du couloir. Rufus pensa qu'ils devait mener ses « investigations » après de la classe qui subissait sa colère.

_Il se rapproche. maugréa-t-il en reprenant sa course. Il faut trouver un endroit où se planquer !

_Mais il nous cherchera toujours ! On est fichus ! lui rétorqua Temari en le suivant.

_T'as une autre alternative à proposer ? Sa serait gentil de ta part !

_Non j'en ai pas… Oh merde il arrive !!!

Ils se remirent à courir, plus vite cette fois. Passant devant les portes ouvertes des salles de classes d'où les élèves avaient arrêtés de travailler pour voir la course pensait que ça avait été beaucoup trop loin. Que ferait Xemnas dans une telle situation ? Il ne chercherait même pas a fuir il…

_ Temari, retourne à la classe en prenant les escaliers de service.

_Et toi alors !? C'est pas le moment de faire le héros ou tu finiras pendu par le froc sur le toit d'la cantine !

_Dégages merde ! hurla Rufus, peu enclin a la discussion alors que Kenpachi menaçait d'arriver à tout moment.

_Pas sans toi !

_Mais t'ès bouchée ou quoi !? Tu feras que me gêner !!!

_Traites moi de boulet tant qu't'y ès !!!

_Salut !

_ZACK QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA !?

Rufus abandonnant le plan « faire front en attendant que ça passe » et recommença a courir, songeant que si Xemnas apprenait ça… Il était loin le temps où l'honneur primait avant tout…

_Y'a Cait qui fouille le second étage ! prévint Zack. J'en viens juste et il a failli me choper ! Il me croit encore là bas !

_Cait Sith ?! Oh putain… Temari tu suis toujours ?

Rufus ne reçut pas de réponse, il réitéra ses appels mais, n'entendant toujours rien il se retourna en continuant de courir. La jeune fille ne les suivait plus…

_Rufus attention ! Pas par là !!! hurla Zack en tournant brutalement.

Rufus n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et il se cogna contre une surface dure.

_Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais qui je voix là… dit Kenpachi en prenant Rufus par le col.

_Lâche moi sale dépravé ! tentat-il de hurler, Kenpachi resserrant toujours son emprise autour de son cou.

_Tu va gentiment me dire qui était avec toi lorsque vous avez bloqué l'ascenceur…

_Crève… Moi j'suis pas une balance ! Je faisais qu'appliquer l'égalité entre les profs et les élèves !

Kenpachi éclata d'un rire étrange et glacé, sans aucune joie. Rufus croyait vraiment qu'il était capable de tuer mais il le lâcha, et il réaterrit par terre.

_Heidegger est en salle des professeurs actuellement, le seul que tu as bloqué dans l'ascenseur c'était moi petit salopard !

Non seulement le plan avait échoué, mais en plus, cela s'annonçait... Encore pire qu'avant…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Haaa, un chapitre en plus, je voulmais le faire en cours avce le patage de la Momie mais ça sera pour plus tard... C'est pas plus mal le coup de l'ascenceur ^^

J'ai récemment et l'idée du coup final du comité disciplinaire, franchement, ça va assurer ^^ Par la suite, dans les suivants chapitres, on va moins en entendre parler ^^ J'en ai déja trop causé mais bon.. XD

Je pense faire intervenir les histoires de chaque perso, ce qu'ils ont vécu dans les jeux, les films, les mangas, dans ma fic =)


	5. Plus réel, tu meurs!

_Attaque par la droite !!! hurla Reno en évitant la boulette qui lui fonçait dessus.

Il manqua de tomber de sa chaise en évitant le projectile lancé en traître par Ichigo, situé a l'autre bout de la classe. Renji lui fit un signe obscène accompagné de paroles muettes dont Reno comprit immédiatement la signification.

_Tu vas voir toi… murmura-t-il en armant son bras pour lancer son ultime projectile ; son compas.

Le thème du cours d'histoire était la Seconde Guerre mondiale, que leur pays avait perdue. Leur professeur leur expliquait les différentes offensives menées par l'empereur de l'époque, notamment sur le port de Pearl Harbor.

Reno avait double emploi, d'un côté, il notait les brillantes stratégies des japonais contre les américains et en même temps il défendait son flanc droit, attaqué par les troupes d'Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenji Abarai et Hisagi Shuhei, alliés pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Le hasard a voulu les réunir dans cette classe…

Au dernier rang, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux de même couleur, attachés en deux tresses d'où pendaient deux anneaux. Elle dessinait diverses choses qui n'avaient rapport au cours que dans l'armement.

_Hé Soi Fong, qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? demanda Tenten, assise juste a côté d'elle.

Tenten ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais la vue de ces dessins étranges attira sa sympathie, elle en reconnaissait certaines.  
_Je dessine les armes usitées durant la seconde guerre mondiale. répondit la jeune fille, férue de toute technologie militaire, étant la fille d'un immense général.

_C'est une bombe ça ?

_Oui, une bombe au napalm…

_Ca existait à cette époque ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'avais envie de dessiner ça… Regarde aussi ça, c'est un dispositif que l'on pourrait même utiliser en classe tellement il ests simple a utiliser !

Reno, situé juste devant les deux filles, sur la gauche de la classe près de la fenêtre, les entendit parler du dispositif et copia tout ce qu'il entendait. Il ne comprenait pas tout et écrivait en phonétique, espérant que son supérieur comprendrait.

_Tu écris le cours maintenant ? demanda Rude, son éternel ami, assis a côté de lui.

_Naaaaan, me prends pas pour un intello ! plaisanta Reno en désignant les deux filles devant. Je modifie l'armement du comité, ça a l'air génial ce qu'elles nous font là !

Reno continuait à copier sans comprendre tandis que, de l'autre côté de la classe, Ichigo retirait le compas planté dans son bras et sortait son arme secrète, avec l'aide d'Hisagi et de Renji.

_On va les exploser ! sourit-il en sortant son livre d'histoire de 300 pages.

Ses deux amis firent de même, et, ajustant leur tir, catapultèrent leurs projectiles sur la tête de leurs adversaire.

_Cible coulée ! fit Renji en souriant.

_Tu vas voir si j'suis coulé face de samurai !

Il se leva brutalement et, prenant son livre d'histoire, traversa la classe et l'abattit sur la tête de Renji qui tomba à la renverse et atterrit par terre.  
_Tu va me le payer enfoiré ! hurla Renji en se releva et se jetant sans pitié sur Reno.

Sandaïme, aussi nommé Sarutobi, regarda la belle brochette d'abrutis se jeter dessus encore et encore sans pitié, s'arrachant les cheveux

_Hé regardez y'a Kenpachi ! hurla Ino pour que toute la classe l'entende.

Elle montrait du doigt Kenpachi qui courait dans le couloir, poursuivant des élèves. Reno étouffa un cri en voyant son « supérieur » se faire courser, et partit a son secours, oubliant Renji.

_Hé Boss ! T'as fait quoi encore !? hurla-t-il a Rufus.

_Ta gueule Reno ! lui répondit le chef du comité disciplinaire a bout de souffle.

_Pourquoi Kenpachi te chasse alors !?

Rufus ouvrit la porte d'un placard et y lança Reno avant de s'y enfermer aussi.

_J'ai voulu bloquer Heidegger dans l'ascenseur en débranchant l'alimentation, mais j'me suis gouré d'ascenseur et j'ai arrêté celui ou il y avait Kenpachi, il m'a poursuivi dans les couloirs, m'a attrapé mais il m'a lâché et j'me suis barré, et ensuite on est là… Pourquoi tu rigoles !?

Il frappa Reno qui s'étouffait de rire. Ils se concentrèrent sur quoi faire, maintenant que ce dernier était au courant et également pourchassé par Zaraki Kenpachi qui, rappelons-le, faisait deux têtes de plus que chaque élève.

_On est foutus… gémit Reno en enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras.

_Plutôt crever que me rendre. décida Rufus en se relevant. Il faut trouver les autres, une partie de cache-cache dans tout le lycée me tente pas mais bon…

_Au fait, j'ai trouvé une idée géniale, un truc facile à fabriquer qui a autant de puissance qu'une bombe pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale !

Reno sortit son papier et le donna à Rufus qui l'étudia avec attention. Il s'attarda à déchiffrer le langage phonétique employé par son ami mais, lorsqu'il comprit, un sourire éclaira son visage.

_C'est une idée de génie ! J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! fit-il en rendant le papier a Reno. Ce soir on organise une réunion avec les nouveaux membres, ça sera notre grand final !

Reno fut surpris de voir Rufus comme ça. Il était calme d'habitude, mais il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça. Lorsque Reno était en seconde, l'année passée, Rufus arrivait en première, à ce qu'il paraissait il arrivait directement de France où il avait passé sa vie. Etant a demi japonais et dans une situation sociale très aisée, il aurait été envoyé au Seireitei, un des établissements les plus prestigieux du pays.

_ « La joie est le premier pas vers la déconcentration petit scarabée ». fit Reno avec un air de vieux sage chinois.

_C'est quoi cette tronche de bonze encore !? T'imites Ansem ?

_Nan, c'était Xemnas qui me disait souvent ça… confia Reno. Et il a dut te l'dire souvent non ?

_Souvent est faible comme mot…

Rufus se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il vérifia des deux côtés et tendit l'oreille pour voir si Kenpachi, à la démarche lourde et lente, ne se montrait pas. Il l'entendit s'éloigner par la gauche. Rufus entraîna son subordonné par la droite et sauta pratiquement dans les escaliers qu'il dévala quatre a quatre. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée des couloirs du quatrième étage. Où il indiqua a Reno de fouiller les deux premiers étages et lui les deus plus haut, le dernier ayant déjà été fouillé. Ils se préviendraient par portable si ils trouvaient quelqu'un.

Reno s'élança alors dans la dernière cage d'escaliers et en sortit ou deuxième étage qu'il fouilla de fond en comble, n'oubliant pas le placard, la salle des professeurs, vide a cette heure, heureusement pour lui, et le local électrique où il trouve Temari, adossée au compteur en train de manger une pomme.  
_Kenpachi est au cinquième étage ! souffla-t-il. Rufus m'a dit de chercher ceux qui avaient bloqué l'ascenseur !

Temari l'écouta silencieusement, elle ne savait si il fallait le croire ou non. Elle obtempéra contre toute attente et jeta sa pomme dans un coin avant de se lever et de sortir.

_ Où il a dit qu'il fallait se rendre ?

_J'en sais rien, faut le rejoindre et pas tomber sur Kenpachi.

Reno sortit son portable et appela Rufus qui répondit immédiatement.

_J'ai trouvé Temari ! Où est-ce qu'on doit se rejoindre au fait ?

_J'en sais rien ! On n'a pas de plan et tout ce que j'ai tenté à été un échec ! Je n'ai retrouvé personne et Kenpachi va me choper si je traîne. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Sentant la note de désespoir dans la voir de son supérieur, Reno s'empressa de trouver une idée valable.

_On a qu'à fuir Kenpachi jusqu'à l'heure suivante ou on va en cours peinards !

_Tu as pensé qu'un surveillant peut nous cueillir en cours ? Non, j'ai un meilleur plan, arranges-toi pour fuir Kenpachi tout seul et va en cours aussi. Avec un peu de chances, ça va marcher.  
Rufus raccrocha avant que Reno ne puise exprimer son mécontentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ressortirent et, se demandant quoi faire, regardèrent de chaque côté du couloir.

_On est fichus !

_Pleure pas ça va aller ! fit Temari d'un air calme.

_Mais j'pleures pas ! Je… C'est quoi ce bordel !?

L'alarme incendie venait de se déclarer, tous les élèves sortirent des salles en hurlant à cause de l'eau qui sortait pour éteindre un feu potentiel.

_C'était sa son plan a ce con ! sourit Temari en courant vers la sortie la plus proche. Allez, va te ranger avec ta classe !

Reno obtempéra, son chef ne manquait pas de ressources, mais est-ce que cela suffirait pour arrêter Kenpachi ? Dévala les escaliers et croisa le rang de la classe dans lequel il se glissa discrètement comme si rien e s'était passé.

_Tu crois que c'est un entraînement? demanda Ino avec son habituel air de sainte nitouche.

_Ouais ! dit Reno avec un grand sourire vainqueur.

Ils avaient échappé à Kenpachi ! C'était une première victoire contre lui !

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Petit a petit le plan ultime du comité disciplinaire se dévoile =) Et leur guerr contre Kenpachi ne fait que commencer =)

Le rythme des jourées de ma fic va s'accémérer, la première est montrée en détail pour des besoins de description et le premier spir avec le système d'internat étrange =) On va vor ça dans les prochaine chapitres =)

Le chapitre suivant va être axé sur Cloud, je pense...


	6. Le XIIIème foyer

La sonnerie de midi fit sortir tout le monde. Exceptionnellement, les cours se finissaient à cette heure pour tout le monde, discrètement, les membres du comité disciplinaire et ceux ayant participés à l'arrêt de l'ascenseur sortirent au milieu des autres élèves.

Dans la classe de première 3, Cloud fut le dernier à sortir, à ce qu'il paraissait, un nouveau système d'internat allait être testé cette année, les listes avaient étés placée dans le hall. Il ne brûlait pas d'envie d'aller les voir mais, comme c'était obligé, il sortit de la salle, non sans une envie de rentrer chez lui qui grondait de plus en plus. Il était d'origine américaine, il était venu étudier dans ce lycée a cause de sa mère qui avait déménage, le lycée étant toujours situé à quelques centaines de kilomètres de son domicile, il était inscrit a l'internat où il passerait toute l'année, sans exceptions.

Il descendit les quatre étages qui le séparaient encore de la sortie. Il rencontra de plus en plus de monde, cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas finir avec beaucoup de monde a l'internat car il n'avait pas décidé avec qui il irait. Il suivit simplement tout le monde et déboucha sur le hall, bondé. Les surveillants avaient affiché les listes et Ansem se tenait devant elles, regardant la foule avec un sourire contenu. Il fit taire les étudiants d'un seul signe de tête.

_Bien, cette année, commença-t-il. Le système des dortoirs a été remplacé par un système de foyers bien plus collectifs.

A ce mot là, Cloud défaillit. « Collectif » était bien un des mots qu'il détestait. Il regarda du mieux qu'il put les listes de la distance d'où il était et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Ils étaient au moins dix par foyer ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Coincé avec neuf autres personnes toute une année relevait de l'impossible !

_Les principales activités nécessitant des groupes tels que le voyage scolaire, les rencontres sportives, mais aussi des choses bien plus théoriques comme les révisions, les devoirs, se feront avec votre foyer. Tous les niveaux de classes seront confondus, à chaque fois, trois classes de chaque niveaux sont mélangées entre elles donnant les dits groupes. Chaque mélange des trois niveaux, donc soixante élèves, ils sont situés non loin du centre ville.

Cloud ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer plus calmement et de calmer son cœur qui accélérait dangereusement. Bon dieu ! Pourtant Ansem n'avait pas encore fini son discours ! qu'est-ce qu'il l'attendait encore !?

_Bien sûr, les foyers seront a votre entière charge, tous frais payés mais le ménage, la cuisine, les tâches d'entretien et de réparations seront à VOTRE charge personnelle. Il ne tient qu'a vous de faire ce que vous voulez des foyers, de les meubler comme bon vous semble avec ce qu'il vous est donné.

Cloud serra les poings, ferma les yeux encore plus fort. Non ! Non il ne voulait pas y croire ça ne pouvait être vrai ! C'était un rêve, oui un rêve, un cauchemar même…

_Ah oui, et, dernière chose. Les foyers sont mixtes.

Plusieurs garçons ne cachèrent pas leur joie et, tandis que Cloud s'abattit contre le mur, hurlèrent leur joie non contenue. Il attendit patiemment que le monde se fasse moins dense pour chercher sa classe, il la trouva sur une feuille a droite.

« Foyer numéro 13 »

Ca commençait bien, trèèès bien même.

« composition du tiers des classes de 2nde1, 1ères3 et Ter4 »

Cloud frappa la tête de son poing. Non, non et non ! La seconde passe encore mais la terminale numéro 4…

Il se rasséréna et lut les dix membres de son foyer.

« membres féminins : Elena Wright, Tifa Lockheart, Tayuya Kaminari, Soi Fong, Shihôin Yoruichi, Cissnei Lysander, Aerith Gainsborough »

Il n'en connaissait pas la moitié, mais la présence de deux filles de sa classe le rassurèrent juste un petit peu. Le contenu masculin… Manqua de la faire hurler par contre, mais le laissa sans voix, trop abasourdi pour répliquer.

«membres masculins : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Cloud Strife, Rufus Shinra, Suigetsu Mizure, Itachi Uchiwa, Angeal Hewley »

Les deux premiers, ça allait encore, il ne leur parlait pratiquement jamais, par contre, les trois derniers, sauf Angeal avec qui il ne parlait jamais… C'était mort…

Il sortit avec un rythme funéraire. La jeune fille brune, Tifa il lui semblait, dont il partageait désormais le foyer, le rejoignit.

_Salut… Cloud. fit-elle en baissant les yeux, attitude que Cloud ne comprenait pas chez les filles. Tu ne saurais pas comment on accède aux foyers par hasard ?

_Je pense qu'on y accède par un service de cars. Ce n'est pas très loin en fait, on va sûrement y accéder a pied.

Tifa le remercia en baissant respectueusement la tête, tout en restant rapide. Elle rejoignit Yuffie, son amie de toujours, qui maugréait dans son coin.

_La vache, t'ès tombée qu'avec des beaux mecs ! Moi je suis tombée avec des crétins j'en suis sure !

_Tu ès avec qui ? demanda laconiquement Tifa, en regardant Cloud de loin.

Il était toujours seul ainsi ? Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé ici, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne devait connaître personne où ne pas être du genre à se lier facilement au gens. Elle non plus n'avait eu le temps de se lier a personne. Elle était anglaise, à neuf ans elle était reçue au conservatoire de Londres mais, elle ne put y rester longtemps car, à la mort de sa mère, elle est partie au Japon avec son père qui l'avait inscrite ici. Cette histoire était triste, mais il y en avait énormément de semblables ici, trop même.

_Hé Tifa tu m'écoutes !?

_Hein ? Oh ! désolée Yuffie… j'avais lma tête ailleurs. s'excusa la jeune fille en fermant les yeux et baissant la tête.

_Ooooh, toi, tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ! railla la jeune japonaise.

Oui, Yuffie était japonaise, d'une famille plus qu'aisée à la cour impériale de l'empereur actuel, depuis des générations. On racontait que si ce dernier n'avait pas d'héritier, Yuffie hériterait du trône, mais cela n'était que des ragots.

Les cars se garèrent devant l'entrée du collège, tous ensemble. Zaraki Kenpachi, n'ayant nullement besoin d'un porte-voix, hurla ses ordres.

_Vous vous rangez par foyer, exécution bande de morveux d'étudiants glandeurs ! beugla-t-il, faisant frémir chaque personne présente, un inconnu l'aurait vite pris pour un dingue !

Cloud et Tifa se rejoignirent avec Soi Fong, qui connaissait Cloud de vue, elle amena Yoruichi qui était sa senpaï depuis des années et, cette dernière amena Rufus, Elena et Itachi. Tayuya, une jeune fille à l'air revêche et aux cheveux rose pâle arriva les mains dans les poches.

_C'est ici le foyer 13 ? demanda-t-elle d'un air maussade.

_Salut tout le moooonde ! Naruto Uzumaki est dans la place ! hurla ce dernier en arrivant avec Sasuke.

_Aparemment oui… répondit Rufus en riant, sans aucune joie, apparemment.

Les groupes furent conduits dans les cars, le groupe 13 partageait le sien avec les trois autres groupes de leurs classes.

_Alors Cloud ? demanda Zack qui se mit à côté de lui. Tu ès tombé avec qui ?

_Deux sadiques, dont un avec une partie de sa bande, une fille a peu près sympa, un mec complètement gothique accro au métal, un crétin et le reste que je connais pas… Ca te va ?

_Okaaaay… Moi je suis tombé avec Tseng, Elfé, Temari, Neji, Shelke, Yuzu et quelques autres. Mais pas avec Aerith, dommaaaaaage ! Veinard va !

Cloud écouta son ami ramager en silence et regarda la ville par la fenêtre du car. Les immeubles laissaient place à des maisons magnifiques d'une banlieue pavillonnaire entrecoupée de parcs, de jardins, de petits temples. Cloud avait rarement vu un aussi beau spectacle. Le ciel bleu aux nuages ressemblant à des ballots de cotons donnait à l'ensemble une douce poésie. Il pourrait toujours se lier d'amitié avec les membres de son foyer, rien n'était impossible.

La route sinueuse et lisse conduisit le car jusqu'au premier arrêt où il se stoppa. Une grande maison se dressait devant les élèves. D'un style occidental, simple, plusieurs fenêtres aux murs irréguliers de couleur beige. Elle comportait deux étages et avait un toit de tuiles noires, elle semblait avoir été construite depuis peu.

_Foyer 11 dehors ! hurla Kenpachi qui avait pris place devant, sans que personne ne le remarque.

_Ah, c'est pour moi, bye bye ! fit Zack en descendant. Mon pieu m'apelle !

Cloud posa son sac par terre et s'étala sur les deux sièges en regardant par la fenêtre opposée. Le car redémarra, quelques minutes plus tard, à quelques encablures, déposa le foyer n° 10, où il y avait Aerith, Reno, Sakura, Genesis et d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait pas, ils semblaient être les plus nombreux. Un peu après, ce fut le tour du foyer 12 d'être gentiment « jetés dehors » par Kenpachi. Cloud se retrouve alors en seule compagnie du foyer 13.

_P'tain on est encore le dernier arrêt cette année ! se plaignit Tayuya.

_Si t'ès pas contente tu finis la route à pied ! hurla Kenpachi.

Tayuya ne rajouta rien et, si elle maugréait, elle le faisait en silence. Le car poursuivit sa route et se gara devant une grande maison, semblables aux autres, aux murs blancs de deux étages, avec un petit jardin devant, exactement comme les autres.

_Cloud on est arrivés ! le prévint Cissnei.

_Ne dors pas maintenant, on aura plein de choses à faire une fois à l'intérieur. rajouta Rufus en se levant et baillant au même moment que Cloud.

_Parles pour toi. dit-il en souriant légèrement.

_Oh ça va…  
_Aaaah ! J'suis trop pressé !!! fit Naruto en trépignant d'impatience. Ca va être super génial !!!

Ils descendirent et Yoruichi demanda où étaient leurs affaires. Rufus lui répondit qu'elles étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Cloud pensa que tout était génialement bien fait. Cissnei s'avança la première d'une démarcha souple, presque dansante, et ouvrit la porte avec une clé qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

_D'où tu as eu la clé ? s'étonna Cloud.

_Kenpachi me l'a donnée parce que je suis la seule du comité disciplinaire en qui il a confiance !

Cloud marqua une pause. Cissnei faisait aussi partie du comité disciplinaire !? Bah, s Kenpachi lui faisait confiance a elle seule alors…

Elle entra et ne masqua pas son exclamation de bonheur et d'étonnement.

_C'est trop beau ! fit-elle en découvrant l'intérieur.

Cloud entra et regarda, effectivement, c'était très joli. Tout était vide, en ordre. Les murs blancs sans aucune trace, s'accordaient avec le parquet clair du sol et le mobilier simple, une baie vitrée donnant sur un petit jardin de l'autre côté diffusaient une lumière magnifique. Cloud se tourna et regarda Aerith qui entrait dans la pièce. La lumière lui donnait l'air d'un ange, tout simplement.

Cloud continua sa visite, le hall d'entrée menait directement à la cuisine, juste à côté, séparée par un petit bar, une longue table était placée juste à côté de la longue fenêtre qui faisait aussi rôle d'une porte. Il monta au premier étage et s'engagea dans un long couloir d'où il ouvrit toutes les portes qui donnaient sur des chambres. Elles étaient simples où doubles, toujours murées de blanc et parquées de bois clair, elles avaient une où deux fenêtres.

Rufus le dépassa et monta les escaliers, il l'entendit ouvrir plusieurs portes et, trouvant sans doute une chambre lui plaisant, jeta ses affaires et se jeta lui-même sur son lit. Cissnei le dépassa également, accompagnée d'Elena.

_T'aurais pas vu une chambre double ? demanda-elle a Cloud.

Il lui répondit en ouvrant la porte de la chambre devant laquelle il se tenait et lu répondit vaguement que c'était une des possibilités. La jeune fille y entra suivie d'Elena, Tifa et Aerith prirent aussi une chambre ensemble, Tayuya monta encore d'un étage et prit une chambre simple, Soi Fong et Yoruichi, sa senpaï, montèrent également et prirent une double. Suigestsu et Sasuke se mirent ensemble, ce dernier refusant d'être avec son frère Itachi et avec Naruto, ce dernier se mettant avec Angeal, Cloud se retrouva avec Itachi dans la dernière chambre.

Il laissa Itachi choisir son lit et se mit sur celui qui restait ; le plus près de la fenêtre. Le panorama était saisissant, la petite ville calme s'étendait à perte de vue.

_Itachi.

_Mh ?

_Pourquoi tu ès ici ? demanda Cloud, histoire de nouer une conversation tangible.

Itachi réfléchit un moment. Il répondit d'une voix morne et grave.

_Mon père est très influant dans la politique du pays, en vérité toute ma famille l'est. J'ai toujours été considéré comme un génie et j'ai été envoyé ici. C'est tout. Et toi ?

_Ma mère a déménage pour le travail au japon, elle veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi et m'a inscrit ici. Mais c'est trop loin pour que je rentre cette année.

_Dur… Moi tout mon clan reste solidaire quoi u'il arrive, c'est pas mal mais bon, à la longue…

_C'est gonflant ?

_Assez ouais… Au fait, tu penses que c'est bien leur système de gérer la baraque tous seuls ? On va la foutre en miettes ! Avec Naruto, on peut le cadrer parce qu'il est jeune, Sasuke j'le mate en deux secondes mais, toi ou Rufus qui pètent une coche, je garantis rien.

_Bah, il est calme Rufus, nan ?

_Ouais, mais bon, l'année dernière, on a tous eu une démo de son talent, avec l'Agni Kaï… Tu t'en souviens ?

_Ah ouais, mais si on le laisse tranquille, y'a pas de problèmes, mais avec Tayuya, elle va vite le foutre sur les nerfs…

Itachi étouffa un rire discret.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

_Elle est dingue de lui ! Elle peut pas l'approcher sans rougit, baisser les yeux, arrêter d'être vulgaire, j'te dis c'est l'amour !

_Tu plaisantes ???

_Je ne mens jamais en tous cas !

Cloud redescendit, il vit Tifa sortir des affaires de ses nombreux sacs.

_Ca va servir a quoi tout ça ?

_Bien, c'est du mobilier. Dans la lettre d'inscription j'ai lu qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans les foyers. Alors j'ai amené un peu de matériel ! sourit-elle.

Cloud ferma les yeux et étouffa un juron, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit constamment le dernier au courant de tout !?

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Les foyers ^^ J'ai été géniale sur ce coup là =) Pauvre Cloud =)

Mes paragraphes sont courts, surtout dans les deux précédents chapitres, je sais =) Au fait, Nighthawk, j'suis pas une machiiiiine!!!


	7. Passer le temps

Soi Fong était descendue pour aider Tifa a ranger toutes les affaires. Elle eut la surprise de trouver diverses choses auxquelles elle-même n'aurait sans doute pas pensé ; du savon, des chiffons pour le nettoyage, des DVD, des cd et plein d'autres choses utiles ou totalement inutiles.

_A quoi ça va servir ça ? demanda Soi alors qu'elle sortait une boite.

_Ca ? questionna Tifa en souriant. C'est un réveil ! On ne va pas bousiller les batteries de nos portables pour les utiliser comme réveils ! On est là pour un an quand même.

Une musique assourdissante retentit dans tout le foyer, faisant tomber Soi et Tifa dans les sacs. Elle faisait trembler les murs tellement elle était plein pot. Les deux filles montèrent, Soi Fong doutant de sa provenance et Tifa ne savait pas que la musique pouvait être traitée ainsi. La porte d'une chambre devant elles alors que les deux jeunes filles montaient au second étage dévoila Rufus au comble de l'énervement. Heureusement que la musique était forte, elles n'entendirent pas ce qu'il hurla lorsqu'il entra dans ce qui ressemblait a une chambre.

Yoruichi était étalée sur le ventre, en train de manger une glace, ses affaires en vrac par terre, une sono à fond, elle faisait ce qui ressemblait à un karaoké.

Rufus avança et éteignit la sono d'un coup de poing. Pendant un instant, ils n'entendirent plus que Yoruichi chanter, et elle chantait faux… Elle s'arrêta soudainement.

_Hééé ! fit-elle en se relevant avec la grâce d'un chat. Tu ne vois pas que j'écoutais !?

Elle attendit que Rufus déballe ses sempiternels sermons en se bouchant les oreilles et en souriant. Tifa et Soi étaient désespérée et d'une autre part inquiète de ce qui allait arriver a Yoruichi et a la sono.

_Ne refais plus jamais ça. dit simplement Rufus en sortant et manquant d'arracher la porte de sa chambre tellement il la claqua.

_Hé bah putain il est vénère… plaisanta Yoruichi en éclatant de rire.

Tifa souffla en l'air. Elle ordonna fermement à Yoruichi de ranger immédiatement la chambre avant qu'elle ne revienne, elle sortit de la chambre. Elle croisa Cloud dans le couloir, elle rougit quelque peu, il était vraiment étrange…

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

_Yoruichi et sa sono… soupira la jeune fille en entrant dans la chambre de Rufus et refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle sourit en le voyant sur son lit, en train de ronchonner comme un enfant.

_Dégages... maugréa-t-il sans pour autant la regarder.

Au lieu de partir, Tifa resta et s'avança.

_Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée ces foyers. concéda la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_Nan mais surtout fais comme chez toi…

_Si tu ès comme ça dès le début tu empoisonneras ton année autant que celle des autres. dit Tifa en fermant les yeux. Je sais que Yoruichi n'est pas facile à vivre mais… Au fait on va bientôt manger, n'arrive pas en retard sinon il n'y aura plus rien.

Tifa se releva et ouvrit la porte.

_Quelqu'un sait faire la cuisine ici ? demanda Rufus en regardant Tifa.

_Oui, moi. répondit Tifa en sortant.

Elle repassa discrètement dans la chambre de Yoruichi où Soi Fong aidait cette dernière à ranger ses affaires. Un léger sourire aux lèvres Tifa descendit à l'étage inférieur. Elle vérifia aussi si rien ne traînait dans le couloir et descendit rejoindre Aerith à la cuisine.

_Y'a un vendeur de ramens dans le coin ? demanda cette dernière a Tifa.

_Non, pourquoi ?

_Naruto m'a demandé de te dire ça. Il a dit qu'il ne mangeait rien d'autre que ça…

_Il mangera qu'il y aura sur la table point final ! dit Tifa d'une voix forme en jetant une casserole hors du placard.

_Tu as réglé le problème de la sono ? demanda Aerith. Une vraie mère de famille !

Tifa fouilla dans quelques placards, dans le frigo, un peu partout jusqu'e dans le jardin, mais, elle revint avec une idée déplaisante dont elle fit par a Aerith.

_Y'a rien a manger… Rien de rien, même pas des fruits ou des trucs comme ça ! Faut aller faire les courses, l'argent doit être quelque part, va demander à Cissnei.

Il était hors de question d'ébruiter l'affaire, une bande d'une dizaine d'affamés n ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux et cela créerait une discorde monumentale, Aerith monta à l'étage dans la chambre de Cissnei. Elle la trouva en train de déballer ses affaires avec Elena.

_Cissnei, je peux te parler quelques secondes ?

Elle la fit sortir et la regarda droit dans les yeux, la jeune fille frémit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? s'enquit Cissnei.

_Les réserves à manger son à sec, on ne sait pas où est l'argent, tu le sais toi ?

Cissnei sourit et descendit, demandant çà Aerith de la suivre. Aerith regarda la jeune fille, elle était en seconde, malgré la classe pour le moins agitée qu'était la seconde 1, elle gardait le sourire, elle n'avait pas l'air dépaysée.

_Tu connaissais déjà quelques personnes ici ? demanda Aerith alors que Cissnei fouillait en haut d'un placard, en équilibre sur deux chaises empilées l'une sur l'autres.

_Non, je ne viens pas d'ici. Je suis irlandaise, je suis là parce que mes parents ont étés mutés ici. C'est bon, je l'ai !

Elle sortit une carte bancaire qu'elle donna à Aerith, elle lui recommanda de ne pas la sortir sauf en cas de nécessité. Un bruit de pas rapides s'entendit dans les escaliers, laissant apparaître Elena toute essoufflée.

_Cissnei ! Viens en vitesse !

_Hein ? pourquoi ?

Elena regarda Aerith et détourna ensuite son regard sur Cissnei, elle lui fit un signe en désignant le bandeau de tissu blanc et rouge attaché a sa manche. Aerith comprit que c'était une « affaire confidentielle du comité disciplinaire où celui qui dérange est mort » telle que le disait Reno. Cissnei disparut à l'étage et Aerith quant a elle reprit le chemin de la cuisine.

Tifa l'attendait, avec un vague air impatient.

_Qui ira faire les courses ? demanda-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'une seule des deux filles ne canaliserait pas tout un tas d'affamés.

_C'est quand qu'on mange ? fit une voix lasse provenant de l'entrée de la pièce.

Tayuya se tenait debout dans l'encadrement e la portée, elle avait retiré son uniforme et délié ses cheveux, à l'inverse du code vestimentaire strict de l'établissement, les foyers ne possédaient pas de code. Elle portait un sweat bleu clair ainsi qu'un treillis militaire, elle bailla un bon coup et se frotta les yeux avec sa main qu'elle remit ensuite dans sa poche, gestuelle très féminine

_Tiens, tu vas nous aider ! Vas y pendant qu'on garde un œil sur tout le monde !

_Attends tu me vois faire ça !? répliqua la jeune fille qui était désormais parfaitement réveillée.

Aerith lui remit la carte bancaire en lui faisant jurer de ne pas faire de folies, Tayuya fut expédiée dehors avec un sac, Tifa eut un éclair de génie pur en sourit à Tifa.

_Et si on aidait un peu l'amour ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Aerith ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Aerith sourit, comme si elle avait instantanément compris, ces deux jeunes filles étaient faites pour s'entendre. Elle regarda avec un sourire non contenu son amie monter au second étage et déloger Rufus de son antre où il cuvait sa rage. Elle revint avec ce dernier la suivant.

_Allez, va faire les courses ! Va aider Tayuya !

_Tu sais au mois a qui tu parles… ? lui répondit froidement Rufus.

Aerith sourit et le prit par le col, le jetant dehors, les deux jeunes fille se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour voir leurs « ébats »

_Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda Naruto qui passait par là. Oooooh ! C'est Rufus et Tayuya !!!

_Gueule pas comme ça ! prévint Tifa, sinon ça va nous retomber dessus !

Ils regardaient en souriant Tayuya rougir comme jamais ils n'avaient pu le croire. Quand ils s'en allèrent en maugréant tous les deux, Tifa repensa au plan qu'elle devait faire pour empêcher d'ébruiter le manque de nourriture parmi les membres du foyer. Elle regarda Aerith dans les yeux quelques secondes pour qu'elles trouvent une solution de concert, mais aucun ne vint à leur esprit commun.

_Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda Naruto.

Un éclat de peur s'alluma dans le regard de Tifa, le creux au sein des placards était découvert, avant qu'elles n'aient pu le cacher. Tifa s'éloigna de la fenêtre et dit d'un ton massacrant :

_Tu mangeras quand ce sera prêt !

Elle remonta à l'étage et alla dans sa chambre, où ses affaires attendaient d'être déballées. Elle avait mis toute son armoire en plus de milliers de choses plus ou moins inutiles, la grosse valise bleu foncé menaçait de craquer sous la pression. Elle avisa une armoire près de son lit d'où elle l'approcha et l'ouvrit, les affaires, comme animées de vie, en explosèrent littéralement. Acharnée à les ranger, elle n'entendit pas Soi Fong et Yoruichi descendre les étages, à la recherche d'une occupation.

Yoruichi était en tête, elle descendait les marches deux a deux afin de faire le plus de bruit possible, Soi la suivait, silencieuse comme à son habitude. La jeune fille aux yeux d'or avait dans l'idée de trouver un nouveau sujet de discussion qu'elle venait de trouver, en même temps qu'un placard suspect qu'elle ouvrit ; découvrant une télévision.

_Oh regardez !!! C'est super on va pouvoir regarder la télé maintenant !!!

Tous les membres du foyer s'agglutinèrent devant m'objet salvateur, le regardant avec envie.

_Allumes-le ! ordonna Suigetsu qui sortait enfin de sa chambre.

_Le mot magique ? claironna Yoruichi avec un sourire malsain au possible. Je l'ai découverte, j'en fais ce que je veuuuux !

Sasuke s'approcha du placard et pt la télécommande qui y était rangée. Elle l'agita sous le nez de Yoruichi qui se tut, regardant l'objet.

_J'ai tous les droits maintenant. dit-il de sa voix sombre habituelle.

Son frère vont dans son dis et attrapa la télécommande, Sasuke refusant obstinément de la lâcher, elle atterrit dans le nez de Yoruichi, sur qui on pouvait voir une veine bleue palpiter sur le front.

_T'as fait quoi là !?

_Yoruichi-senpaï ! s'exclamma Soi Fong en retenant son amie qui voulait en découdre, ne sachant si sa cible était Sasuke où Itachi.

_Va creveeeer ! hurla-t-elle, se défaisant de l'emprise de son amie et se jetant sans pitié sur Itachi.

Un peu plus loin, Cissnei et Elena choisirent de ne pas intervenir, retirant leur insigne du comité disciplinaire et faisant profil bas en discutant.

_On aurait bien besoin d'un mec compétent ici… Tifa à eut tort d'envoyer Rufus avec Tayuya, il aurait bien aidé ici… se lamenta Elena.

_Yoruichi coucherait déjà dehors… concéda Cissnei en baissant les yeux. A moins que…

Les deux jeunes étudiantes de seconde regardèrent avec intérêt Cloud Strife, ennemi du comité disciplinaire pourtant, se diriger vers Yoruichi et la séparer d'Itachi avec désinvolture. Il prit ensuite la télécommande et la mit dans une des poches de son pantalon.

_Rends moi ça Strife ! tonna Yoruichi.

_Pas tant qu'on aura pas trouvé un terrain d'entente concernant la télé. Qui veut regarder quoi ?

_Y'a des mangas qui passent sur Game One ! hurla Naruto.

_Un concert d'Apocalyptica sur NRJmusic. dit Itachi.

_C'est de la soupe ta zik de merde ! grogna Sasuke.

_Parce que tu crois que Linkin Park c'est mieux ?

Sasuke se jeta sans pitié sur son frère qui l'envoya par terre en moins de deux secondes. Sasuke hurla des injures incompréhensibles tandis que Yoruichi encourageait Itachi, Soi Fong alla rejoindre Elena et Cissnei.

_Alors, on se sent seules sans votre supérieur ? plaisanta-elle. On croirait voir un escargot sans ses antennes !

Cissnei se leva et gifla Yoruichi avec force. Tout le monde se retourna d'un même geste et Soi Fong se précipita sur Cissnei prête à la frapper, mais Cloud la retint.

_Non mais c'est pas fini ! On croirait voir des gosses !!! hurla-t-il.

Son regard bleu océan balaya tout la pièce où d'un côté Sasuke rampait au sol, écrasé par Itachi avec Naruto qui hurlait de rire et Suigetsu qui se battait avec Angeal pour la télécommande, Soi Fong se tortillait dans ses bras tandis que Yoruichi ne revenait toujours pas du fait que Cissnei, cette dernière serrée contre un mer avec Elena, l'avait frappé.

_Je savais que ça n'allait pas durer l'ambiance ici ! maugréa-t-il en remontant dans sa chambre, n'oubliant pas de faire tomber Soi au sol.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant Tayuya et Rufus qui rentraient, avec ce qui allait sauver tout le monde ; la nourriture tant attendue.

_Vous ne savez pas vous occuper calmement, merde alors !? hurla ce dernier en jetant ses sacs dans la cuisine et montant directement dans sa chambre.

Tayuya jeta elle aussi les siens et monta également, remettant la situation dans son état initial Aerith alla dans la cuisine, accompagnée de Tifa qui descendait tout juste de sa chambre où elle venait de finir le rangement faramineux de ses affaires.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en rangeant tout dans le frigo.

_Oh rien, Yoruichi a trouvé la télé.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier qui se passera au foyer, j'en ai déja trop causé, vous voyez que Cloud tout seul peut a peinerégler tous les problèmes =) Rien que pour une télé en plus xD


	8. Complicated

Dans ce chapitre bien nostalgique, je vous conseille d'écouter Complicated, d'vril Lavigne, d'où le titre de ce chapitre =)

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Tifa et Aerith faisaient le compte rendu du repas qui, si l'on excluait la vitre brisée, les assiettes écrasées et la table retournée, c'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Aerith fit remarquer qu'il ne restait rien à manger et que la nourriture n'avait en aucun cas servi de projectile.

_Allez, on se rattrapera ce soir ! fit Aerith, apparemment enthousiaste à l'idée de cuisiner une nouvelle fois.

_J'ai l'intention d'aller faire un tour cet après midi, je vais visiter. lui répondit Tifa en rangeant la table.

Tandis que les deux filles discutaient, Rufus, Elena et Cissnei improvisaient une réunion le plus rapidement possible, le sujet était celui donné par Reno le matin même ; la prétendue bombe.

_Mais il veut faire sauter le lycée ! Je le savais pas aussi con ! hurla Cissnei.

_Tu sais pas ce que c'est le silence ? répliqua Rufus, la faisant taire aussitôt. C'est juste un de ses plans envers Kenpachi, je pense.

Cissnei soupira et Elena baissa les yeux, jusqu'où la folie de Reno les mènerait-ils ?

_Et quel genre de bombe ? demanda cette dernière histoire de donner un sens a la discussion.

_J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une bombe incendiaire, c'est simple a faire avec de l'essence ou du gaz, un moyen de produire une étincelle et un détonateur a distance. Nous tous réunis on à toutes les qualités nécessaires pour en faire bon usage.

_On va se faire virer si on la fait, c'est le plan le plus débile depuis celui de l'ascenseur, deux plans en une journée… Mais en même temps, ça serait un bon plan, on s'arrange pour faire accuser Kenpachi en agençant tout pour faire en sorte que ce soit le contraire ! sourit Elena, retrouvant sa confiance d'un coup.

_Comme je disais, on a toutes les capacités nécessaires, j'aurais jamais trouvé ça tout seul…

_Et tu compte la faire comment ? Ta bombe. demanda Cissnei a son supérieur.

Rufus ne répondit pas immédiatement, il lui montra les nombreux plans qu'il avait redessinés à partir des choses informes qu'avait fait Reno, les deux jeunes filles les étudièrent avec attention et étouffèrent le même cri de surprise.

_On ne va pas la faire sauter, juste s'arranger pour que Kenpachi la prenne et il sera accusé, et on en sera débarrassés. expliqua Rufus en leur reprenant les plans.

_On commence quand ?

_Il faut que tout soit prêt en décembre. On aura toutes les vacances pour fêter ça ! Allez, on continuera la réunion avec tout le comité demain, allez dehors !

_Hééé ! C'est toi qui nous as dit de venir !

_Oui et maintenant je vous jarte !

Les deux filles furent expulsées dehors… Sans aucune autre forme de procès. Elles retournèrent d'un air maussade dans leur chambre où elles s'enfermèrent pour commencer leur décoration intensive de la pièce.

De son côté, Cloud était sorti dès que la table du salon eut valsé en l'air, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait au foyer et il s'en fichait éperdument ! Quelle connerie franchement, non ils étaient pas dix, ils étaient quinze ! Et une dizaine parmi aux étaient des dégénérés complets ! Même les filles il fallait s'en méfier, trois membres du comité disciplinaire étaient dans le lot, c'était définitivement une excellente année, oui, vraiment !!!

Il pensa en dernier lieu à aller rendre visite a un autre foyer, ils étaient tous dans le même quartier, ceux des trois classes rassemblées. Assez éloignés certes mais ce n'étais pas la mer a boire, ça lui ferait passer du temps hors de son enfer personnel. Si il se souvenait de la route, c'était… Pfff, il n'en savait rien. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Zack. Il entendit le son familier d'un téléphone que l'on décrochait et, au milieu de plusieurs voix, entendit celle de Zack.

_Ouais ? C'est qui ? demanda Zack d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit qui régnait derrière lui.

_C'est Cloud… lui répondit mornement son ami.

_Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? L'est pas bien ton foyer, ici on se tape un pur délire, y'a Lee qui danse et saute partout et Temari qui lui court après, aussi Shelke nous trouve de la zik qu'elle va hacker sur Internet, c'est un génie ! J'te jure, C'est con que tu sois pas là !

_Oui merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis tombé chez des tarés et on était en train de se battre pour une télé, le repas c'est bien passé sauf que je me suis barré quand la table volait ! hurla-t-il dans son portable.

_Hein ? Nan, ça peut pas être aussi horrible que ça ! Nous on est seize ! C'est trop l'éclate ! A ce qu'il paraît y'a déjà eu une baston dans le foyer 9 !

Cloud raccrocha au nez de Zack et éteignit son portable, sa commençait très bien cette année. Il tourna les talons et se prépara mentalement pour retourner au foyer numéro 13. IL en avait déjà marre…

Sur le chemin, il regarda le paysage, il avait l'air si calme et si serein dans le car, il avait dès lors eu l'impression qu'il pouvait pardonner à tout le monde… C'est beau les Utopies…

_Où tu étais passé ? demanda Tifa au moment où il rentra dans le foyer.

Il regarda directement dans la cuisine, la table avait étée remise en place et tout avait été nettoyé, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du combat Rufus vs Yoruichi qui avait eu lieu presque deux heures plus tôt. Cloud ne répondit pas, et continua sa route qui se termina dans sa chambre, sur son lit, où il s'étala en soupirant. Il regarda par le fenêtre le soleil qui commençait a peine à décliner, encore loin de l'horizon. Cloud c'était levé bien avant l'aube et était arrivé ce matin même au japon, quelle heure devait-il être en Amérique ?

A contrecoeur, il ralluma son portable, ignorant la dizaine de message de Zack et alla dans son répertoire. Il sélectionna un numéro et attendit, emprunt d'une légère appréhension.

Il sursauta à moitié lorsqu'une voix endormie lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

_Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? fit cette voix d'un sale air.

_Euh… Maman ? demanda Cloud d'un air inquiet.

_Cloud !? Mais pourquoi tu appelles a cette heure ci !? Il est trois heures du matin !

Une désagréable impression vit se loger dans l'esprit de Cloud… Le décalage horaire ! Il n'y avait même pas pensé ! C'étai idiot, mais ça prouvait bien pourquoi il était si fatigué, il était actuellement trois heures du matin chez lui et il était debout depuis cinq heures... Rien que cette idée lui faisait peur… Lui l'adepte du lever tardif…

_Désolée… Bon bah... Bonne nuit… répondit-il avec un vague air gêné, se préparant à raccrocher.

_Mais nan ! Alors, tu as fait bon voyage ? J'ai reçu un appel du lycée, avec les foyers, tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde ?

S'entendre bien était une belle utopie… Ils s'entredéchireraient entre eux pour une télé…

_Bah, qui vivra verra, si je survis je te dirais, allez, salut. fit-il en raccrochant.

Il jeta son téléphone au pied de son lit et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le peu d'illusions qu'il lui restait.

Furetant dans les couloirs sans réel but, Suigetsu s'ennuyait a mourir, lui, il n'avait pas a s'inquiéter d'un quelconque décalage horaire, il était originaire du nord du pays, toutefois ses parents avaient insistés pour qu'il ne passe pas les vacances chez eux, de peur qu'il le voient s'insinuer dans quelconque gang de Yakuzas où de Mafia qui peuplaient les rues. Mine de rien, ils avaient raison mais, quand Yoruichi ne passait pas a l'action, un gang pouvoir être utile pour dérider l'ambiance.

Il chercha une idée, n'importe laquelle, tout était silencieux, rien a faire, il descendit d'un étage et vit Tifa qui rangeait les dernières affaires dans la cuisine, aidée par Aerith.

_Je crois que je vais aller faire une sieste moi, le décalage horaire, c'est monstrueux, tu viens d'où toi ? demanda-elle a cette dernière et se posant sur le canapé et baillant a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_Je viens de Chicago, en Amérique, là bas il est trois heures du matin, et toi ?

_Oh, chez moi il est pas loin de quatre heures… Je viens de Southampton, en Angleterre.

_Hé bien, vous venez de loin ! dit Suigetsu en rejoignant la conversation. Ca doit être dur non ?

Tifa se retourna et sursauta à la vue de Suigetsu, il était étrange, il ne devait pas être purement japonais comme il le prétendait, il avait les cheveux pratiquement blancs et les yeux bleus, son teint approchait de celui de quelqu'un malade, voire même… trépassé… Toutefois, son air vif et son incroyable verve faisaient de lui quelqu'un de bien plus vivant que la moitié des personnes du foyer en cet instant.

_Oui, très. lui répondit Tifa. Je vais dormir moi, ne fais pas trop de bruit, je suis sûre que tout le monde dort.

Elle monta dans le plus grand silence, suivie d'Aerith. Tout le foyer était plongé dans un silence religieux, sauf…

_Ah putain qu'est-ce que je me fais braire !

_Oh ! Yoru-chan est réveillée !! s'exclama Suigetsu en entendant la voix familière de celle qu'il considérait comme sa plus grande amie depuis une ou deux heures, heure a laquelle elle s'était suspendue aux rideaux pour éviter les projectiles qui volaient alors.

_Silence ! lui rétorqua Aerith. Vous allez réveiller tout le monde !

Yoruichi qui déboula d'un couloir dut stoppée net par Tifa tandis qu'Aerith maintenait fermement Suigetsu par le col. Ca allait être dur le décalage horaire…

Aerith eut a peine le temps de s'écarter pour laisser Yoruichi se faire frapper de plein fouet par le porte que venait d'ouvrir un Cloud aux yeux littéralement explosés.

_Ouah ! On dirait un camé ! s'extasia Suigetsu à la vue de Cloud qui maugréait des paroles inaudibles.

_Cloud referma la porte aussi sec tandis qu'Aerith et Tifa entraient dans leur chambre, laissant Suigetsu et Yoruichi seuls avec leurs envie de bouger.

_Si vous voulez bouger z'avez qu'a sortir ! dit Cloud derrière la porte.

_T'ès drôle toi ! fit Yoruichi et secouant sa tête.

D'une pensée communément diabolique, les deux larrons sondèrent les personnes présentes et, d'après leurs noms, déterminèrent ceux qui étaient sujets au décalage horaire.

_Y'a Elena et Cissnei, juste a côté ! chuchota Suigetsu en souriant.

_Oui, mais ça serait pas drôle, ça sera plus tripant avec…

_Hiiiin, je comprends ta pensée chère amie…

Dans un éclat de rire dissimulé avec perfection, ils montèrent d'un même pas à l'étage supérieur, où il régnait un silence de mort.

_Héhéhéhé. firent-ils d'un même rire devant la porte de la chambre de Rufus.

_A toi l'honneur. dit Yoruichi.

_Oh non, a toi ! lui répondit Suigetsu avec une révérence moqueuse.

_C'est si gentiment demandé, euh attends, il dort vraiment ?

_Bah t'as qu'a écouter à la porte…

Obéissant à l'idée de son ami, Yoruichi plaqua son oreille contre la porte d'un geste habile et fluide, du à de longues années d'expérience, pour tout entendre. Elle crut devenir sourde mais au fil de longues secondes, entendit quelques bribes de mots complètements inconnus. Son plan de hurler pour le réveiller ne marcherait pas, mais elle pouvait toujours le faire chanter avec ce qu'il disait…

_J'comprens paaaaas ! pleura-t-elle à Suigetsu qui colla lui aussi son oreille a la porte.

_C'est du chinois !

_Je sais quand Soi Fong parles chinois, et là je sais que c'est est pas, ah, tiens, quand on parle du loup !

Suigetsu se retourna pour voir de qui Yoruichi parlait et vit Soi Fong, écoutant aussi à la porte. Elle était donc chinoise… Ceci expliquait cela, elle était très jolie avec ses beaux yeux…

_C'est de l'italien… fit-elle après une écoute silencieuse.

_Tu pourrais traduire ? S'te plaîîît ! couina Yoruichi.

Elle ignorait tout de son amie mais, Yoruichi savait que Soi parlait de nombreuses langues à la perfection. Elle se poussa pour l'inviter à écouter mais Soi fit un signe de négation avec sa tête.

_Je n'écoute pas aux portes. Ca ne sert à rien et c'est impoli.

_Pitiéééééé ! fit Yoruichi avec un regard de chaton affamé.

Soi Fong la regarda et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, elle ne supportait pas quand sa senpaï faisait ça, elle craquait toujours devant ce genre de choses, elle ne supportait pas les regards d'affamés.

_D'accord. concéda la jeune fille.

Elle, fille du plus grand général de la plus grande famille chinoise, obligée de s'abaissée face aux yeux de sa senpaï… C'est pitoyable… Mais ils étaient si mignons !

Elle plaque son oreille contre la porte et entendit clairement de l'italien, mais beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'elle comprenne, elle entendit néanmoins quelques mots qu'elle interpréta comme des insultes.

_Oh ! Il hausse le ton, sa va être tripant ! murmura Yoruichi en se recollant à la porte. Je vais l'ouvrir et on va voir !

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! fit une voix derrière eux.

Yoruichi, qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte, se retourna et, d'une voix assurée, accueillit la nouvelle venue.

_Tayuya ! Comment ça va ? Tu veux venir écouter ?

La jeune fille, Tayuya pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris, adressa un regard noir à Suigetsu qui détala en vitesse, et adressa le même à Soi Fong qui, elle, baissa les yeux. Elle retenta l'effet pour Yoruichi qui soutint son regard, se leva et bomba les seins pour se donner une attitude quelque peu maternelle.

_C'est dégueulasse d'écouter aux portes ! Vous avez pas honte !? attaqua la jeune fille en serrant les poings.

Soi Fong fila à l'anglaise tandis que Yoruichi se préparait, elle savait très bien que Tayuya n'était pas le genre de fille à régler les problèmes par la discussion, elle avait l'air d'une fille faible comme ça, mais il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer. Yoruichi faisait quand même quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle… Sans compter les seins qui… Augmentait sa prestance.

_Tu crois avoir une chance avec Rufus attifée comme ça ? Ma pauvre fille, tu ès loin du compte...

Tayuya hurla une insulte pour que tout le monde entende et se jeta sur Yoruichi, cette dernière eut tôt fait d'esquiver et laissa la furie s'écraser lamentablement contre la porte entrouverte et échoua la tête sur le parquet. Yoruichi étouffa un rire diabolique et referma la porte, laissant Tayuya seule avec Rufus, pour la seconde fois de la journée. Cela avait été un coup bas, mais il fallait bien qu'elle participe au projet commun de mise en couple du foyer tout de même !

Elle redescendit en quatrième vitesse, pour voir qui était dans le salon, elle trouva Shelke et Sasuke, regardant un reportage a la télé.

_Hé les gars ! Vous voulez voir un truc vraiment intéressant ? proposa-t-elle, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

Intérieurement, Yoruichi explosait de rire, son plan diabolique façonné en deux minutes chrono était bien mieux que prévu, son intelligence suprême allait l'occuper durant tout l'année !

_Pas intéressé. sembla dire Sasuke, plongé a corps perdu dans le reportage qui portait sur l'armée en Afghanistan.

_Mais alleeeez ! Tayuya va se déclarer !

Sorti de nulle part, Naruto se précipita sur Yoruichi, l'enterrant sous des vagues de questions. Elle le repoussa et il tomba sur son postérieur avec un bruit mat. Il se releva deux secondes plus tard en maugréant et continua l'assommoir a questions.

_Comment t'as fait pour qu'elle aille se déclarer ? Hein ? Et puis, ils sont où ? Ils vont s'embrasser ?

_Tais-toi abruti ! ordonna Sasuke en se levant. J'entends plus rien.

Il monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Suigetsu, ce dernier s'y étant enfermé à double tout depuis sa malencontreuse rencontre avec Tayuya. Naruto le suivit en hurlant qu'il était lui-même un abruti mais se fit interrompre par la porte de la chambre de Tifa qui venait de la atterrir en pleine tête. Il réaterrit sur son fondement une fois encore et gesticula de plus belle.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi tout ce bazar !? demanda Tifa en haussant le ton pour tenter de couvrir les cris de Naruto.

_Tayuya va se déclarer a Rufus il paraît. dit mornement Sasuke en entrant dans sa chambre.

Le plan de Yoruichi était peut-être génial mais il n'intéressait pas grand monde… Elle monta et s'enferma dans sa chambre, Soi Fong avait déjà tout préparé. Elle lui désigna un petit endroit dans le mur et Yoruichi y colla l'oreille.

_C'est l'endroit où le mur est le plus fin, on peut tout entendre.

Avec un rire diabolique qui résonna contre les murs, elle fit trembler son amie qui se réfugia sur son lit.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Tayuya tentait de se faire oublier devant Rufus qui hurlait dans son portable des insultes toujours plus vulgaires vu que les « va fon culo » elle les connaissait parfaitement. Il coupa court à la conversation en raccrochant brutalement et lança son portable qui vola a travers la pièce et alla s'écraser cotre le mur opposé, un cri s'en échappant.

_Yoruichi… murmura Tayuya.

_Elle veut crever…

_Laisse la tranquille, quand elle verra que tout le monde l'ignore elle arrêtera.

En un silence entendu, ils laissèrent quelques secondes filer en se regardant, jusqu'à ce que Tayuya baisse finalement les yeux.

_Pourquoi tu gueulais comme ça ? demanda-t-elle finalement, rompant le silence comme une bulle que l'on éclaterait.

_C'était mon père, il voulait que je quitte le lycée. Dès la rentrée, il a trop bu ça lui passera. En tous cas je suis tranquille maintenant, je me suis débarrassé de lui et en même temps de tous ceux qui avaient récupéré mon numéro. lui répondit Rufus en avisant son portable qui rendait son dernier soupir par terre.

_Pourquoi il veut que tu restes pas? demanda Tayuya, surprise par tant d'affection paternelle.

_Il m'a forcé a venir ici, je vais pas en plus me plier à tous ses désirs ! Enfin… ses délires… vieux taré va…

Tayuya se tut, elle ne savait rien de celui qu'elle admirait depuis qu'il était venu, elle n'avait non plus rien vécu d'intéressant pour connaître des discordes familiales de ce niveau, elle était tout simplement normale, et n'avait pas envie de changer…

_N'y penses plus, il peut plus te parler maintenant… concéda Tayuya en s'asseyant sur le lit, a côté de Rufus qui ne fit rien pour qu'elle parte. Il s'allongea simplement et invita Tayuya à faire de même.

_Une chambre c'est fait pour dormir et chez moi il est cinq heures du matin. Tu dors ou tu sors.

Tifa retournait dans sa chambre. Ni elle ni Aerith ne dormaient, Naruto et toute sa clique avaient fait trop de bruit, elle regarda Aerith dormir, faisant sans doutes un rêve exaltant, elle murmurait le nom de Zack. Tifa sortit du couloir et voulut vérifier si Yoruichi avait terminé ses exactions, elle entra donc dans sa chambre à l'étage supérieur où elle trouva cette dernière endormie sur le plancher avec Soi Fong dormant dos a dos, elle ne semblait pas dérangée par les ronflements de sa senpaï.

_Ils vont faire la fête ce soir… Je vas squatter dans un autre foyer… murmura Tifa en souriant.

Elle vérifia la chambre d'à côté et sourit doucement en voyant Rufus et Tayuya dormir ensemble, c'était si mignon… Dans quelques heures ils hurleraient sûrement encore contre Yoruichi et Soi Fong… Pour le moment, autant profiter du calme ambiant. Demain, une nouvelle journée de cours recommencerait, apportant son lot d'horreurs et de joies… Comme chaque année au Seireitei High School…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Un chapitre bien long puisqu'il fait sept pages word, et moiqui pensait être en panne sèche d'inspi =)

Au départ, ce chapitre s'intitulait: "Tables, appels, décalages et déclarations." trop long et chiant, mais bien marrant ^^


	9. Bring me at the light

_Hé on va louper le car !!!

_Gueules pas ! Il est encore devant !

La nuit avait passé, semblable a une guerre froide sans merci, les assaillants nocturnes sans pitié attendaient leurs cibles sans répit au détour d'un couloir, un oreiller pour arme.

Les quinze membres du foyer grimpèrent dans le car en vitesse et s'écroulèrent sur les sièges.

_Putain de décalage horaire. maugréa Yoruichi. A cause de ça j'ai pas dormi.

_Yoruichi, tu ès japonaise, il n'y a pas de décalage horaire pour toi… lui rappela Angeal.

_Mais je parlais pas de moi ! Tous les occidentaux et les hafû(1) ont pioncé l'après midi et résultat ils pétaient la forme la nuit ! Voila le résultat ! hurla-t-elle pour que chacun entende son discours.

_ Qui tu traites d'hafû espèce de conne ! hurla Rufus, du fond du car où il était étalé.

_Je traite personne mais si tu te sens visé ce n'est pas de ma faute ! fit Yoruichi en haussant les épaules.

Le cahier qu'elle parvint à éviter de justesse démontra bien la colère de son interlocuteur qui, comme tout les membres du foyers, était fatigué et affamé, leur retard ne leur ayant pas permis de manger a leur faim le matin venu.

_Putain j'ai la daaaaaale ! fit Naruto, les larmes aux yeux tandis que son estomac protestait.

_Tais toi baka ! ordonna Sasuke, que la faim rendait aigri et de mauvais poil.

Le second arrêt ne tarda pas à arriver au moment même où Rufus se préparait à frapper Yoruichi. Ouvrant la marche, Gin Ichimaru avançait vers le fond du car, dans sa lancée il attrapa Rufus par le col et le fit basculer en arrière.

_Bah alors, on ne tiens plus debout Shinra ? fit-il en rigolant, imité un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux rouges et une fille, Ino en brune, littéralement.

_Je rigolerais moins avec les deux abrutis que j'ai de collés au cul, Ichimaru. lui répondit Rufus.

_Merci, bonjour a vous aussi ! hurla Rukia Kuchiki en s'asseyant juste devant la sortie arrière du car, à côté d'Orihime, son amie de toujours.

Le car redémarra, rythmé par les joutes verbales de l'arrière du car où Rufus et Ichimaru ne pouvaient se supporter. Cloud c'était assoupi en quelques secondes et, en un instant, fut réveillé par un sac lui atterrissant dessus.

_C'est qui le connard qui a fait ça !? hurla-t-il en relançant le sac a l'arrière.

_Je suis pas désolé mon pote ! hurla Gin

Le troisième arrêt arriva et, grande surprise -et horreur totale de la part de Cloud-, Reno et Rude en faisaient partie…

_Salut tout le monde, Gin qu'est-ce que tu fiches à ma place, jartes de là ! hurla-t-il en guise de salut.

Gin refusant d'obtempérer, Reno se mit juste a la place en face de lui, le dardant de son regard bleu azur. Genesis prit place en face de Cloud et lui adressa un salut discret. Ce dernier lui répondit et referma les yeux, tentant de ne plus penser aux affaires qui volaient dans le car.

Après dix minutes de route supplémentaires a travers les quartiers tranquilles et ordonnées qui s'étendaient a perte de vue, le car stoppa et le dernier foyer y entra, Zack vint prendre place a côté de Cloud.

_Ah putain la soirée qu'on a fait ! On a pas dormi !

_Oh toi aussi ? lui hurla Yoruichi à partir du fond du car.

Tout le monde était là, le car était rempli et le bruit devenait insupportable, le lycée fut en vue et le car s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde en descendit et alla dans la cour, où la nouvelle journée commençait. Cloud vit tous les membres du comité disciplinaire se diriger vers le bâtiment de cours, sans doute dans la salle des archives où ils avaient établi une sorte de QG. Zack rejoignit Cloud qui continuait sa route vers le fond de la cour où il voulait se faire oublier.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? lui demanda son ami en le prenant par les épaules et le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Comme à son habitude, et au grand dam de Zack, son ami dévia immédiatement le regard.

_Tu veux que je te dises un truc ? Les gars de mon foyer sont une bande de crétins mais on a trouvé le moyen de se marrer ensemble, je sais que Yoruichi et Rufus sont invivables, la preuve que je les ai dans ma classe ! Mais c'est tripant quand ils se battent ! fit Zack en secouant Cloud en passe de dépression intense.

La sonnerie fit son œuvre d'interruption des discussions. Tout le monde se rangea avec sa classe et Cloud alla avec la 1ère 3.

_On a quoi ? demanda-t-il a personne en particulier.

Ce fut Ino qui lui répondit. Elle sautilla sur place, ne lassant pas vraiment de possibilités.

_On a maths avec Kariya !!!

Tous les garçons de la classe réprimèrent un long soupir d'ennui alors que les filles hurlèrent comme des furies, Kariya était bien le plus beau professeur pour la gente féminine. Il était justement en train de ranger sa classe car, sa règle d'or était de ne jamais faire entrer une classe dérangée. Certains malheureux étaient ainsi restés une heure dehors tandis que Kariya les narguait de l'intérieur, un café bien chaud dans els mains.

_Le monstre arrive. commenta Hisagi Shuhei en lançant un regard mauvais à Kariya.

Du côté des Terminales, ignorant le combat qui faisait rage entre les deux partis qui commençaient à se former autour du comité disciplinaire ainsi que du côté de Gin, partis qui se narguaient mutuellement, tous les garçons de la classe bavaient devant l'opulente poitrine de Rangiku Matsumoto, la prof d'italien. Cette dernière qui arrivait en sautillant.

_Putain on est encore bien barrés cette année… chuchota Genesis à Angeal qui regardaient leurs comparses bavouiller en se rinçant l'œil.

_Bonjouuuur ! lança Zack a Matsumoto, heureux de revoir son prof préféré.

_Zack, ne m'approche pas. répliqua cette dernière. Vous vous rangez je ne veux rien entendre !

Tseng dut ramener Rufus par le col, ce dernier n'ayant rien entendu car il écoutait on ne sait quoi dans son mp4. Les cours d'italien ne l'intéressaient pas, ils parlait suffisamment la langue pour corriger la prof. Il se laissa donc mener, n'entendant rien de ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que Tseng le ramène a la réalité en éteignant le lecteur.

_Gardes les batteries pour cet aprèmes midi, philo, maths et j'te passe les détails… T'as mis quoi comme fils dessus ?

_La Momie et The Rock. J'ai pas eu le temps de mettre autre chose… Je verrais si j'ai Van Helsing…

Le rang des Terminales croisa celui des secondes qui allaient en technologie, un cours relativement mouvementé, rythmé par les injures du professeurs, Cid Highwind, adoré des élèves de première et de terminale, féru de mécanique, il rêvait de construire un aéronef, chose a demi faite car il y travaillait depuis des années et il état entreposé dans le garage derrière la salle de Technologie. Il avait résolu bien des conflits et si tout le monde ne c'était pas entretué, c'était bien grâce à lui.

Les salles de technologies étaient situées à l'écart des autres bâtiments, c'était de grandes salles ressemblant a des garages où état privilégié la pratique, au grand plaisir des élèves qui étudiaient cette fois le moteur de l'engin de Cid, le Shera, baptisé du nom de sa femme qui lui servait souvent d'assistante durant ses cours.

Le Shera était entreposé dans un immense garage monté par Cid lui-même, devant la stupéfaction de ses élèves, il sourit et annonça clairement ;

_Le premier qui y touche je le pends à l'avant pendant le vol inaugural !

En disant cela, il électrifia sur place Naruto d'un seul regarda. Il réajusta ses lunettes d'aviateur et ouvrit une cloison sur la carène de l'appareil, dévoilant un entremêlement de fils et de morceaux de métal.

_Votre boulot, aux filles, c'est de me trier tous les fils qu'il peut bien y avoir dans la pièce, et les garçons, de me jarter les pales d'hélices d'un peu partout et de me les amener ici ! fit-il en désignant un point au sol.

Les filles hurlèrent au sadisme alors que les garçons préférèrent immédiatement le travail féminin.

_Arrêter de pleurnicher et bossez !

Des petits groupes de recherche se formèrent parmi les filles, rampant sous des tonnes d'appareils et de tuyaux du diamètre d'un tonneau, à la recherche câbles.

_Sakuraaaaaa ! hurla une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

_Hinata !? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en sortant la tête du tas d'immondices dans lequel elle était plongée en apnée totale.

_J'suis bloquéeeeeee ! gémit son amie en remuant comme un rat pris au piège.

_On arrive ! firent Sakura et Elena d'une même voix. Cissnei, vient nous aider !

Cissnei assurant le passage dans le tas, Sakura se glissa à l'intérieur, suivie d'Elena. Un long moment s'en suivit et les trois ressortirent, essoufflées, échevelées et apeurées.

_Y'avait une… Une chose… en dessous ! murmura Hinata, en proie a une demi crise d'hystérie.

Elle hurla à en percer les tympans de Cid qui lâcha sa cigarette et se précipita vers les quatre filles. Il plongea dans le tas de tuyaux et attrapa quelque chose -Naruto pour être précis, qui se tortillait dans ses bras.

_La vl'a ta chose ! hurla-il en lançant le blond par terre. Retourne à ton hélice toi !

Naruto s'exécuta en silence et tout le monde reprit le travail. Bientôt, plusieurs plaintes vinrent du côté des garçons qui s'échinaient à porter sur leur dos les énormes pales de l'engin. Les deux membres du Comité Disciplinaire de leur classe eurent une idée géniale, elles mirent au courant toutes les filles et se dirigèrent toutes d'un même pas vers Cid.

_Euh… commença Elena en baissant les yeux.

Sakura la poussa et se planta face à Cid et braque son regard émeraude sur celui de son professeur.

_On voudrait échanger les rôles, les filles aux hélices et les garçons aux câbles ils ne s'en sortent pas ! dit-elle en prenant pour argument la dizaine de garçons s'arc-boutant sur une pale.

_Voyez-vous ça. fit le pilote en baissant les yeux pour voir la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

Un bruit sourd résonna et Cid alla enguirlander les garçons qui avaient laissé tomber une énorme pale d'acier sur le sol bétonné et le bruit avait résonné dans toute la pièce, voire même au dela.

_Nan mais quelle bande de nouilles ! Allez me chercher les câbles les filles, débrouillez vous avec ça ! hurla Cid.

Les filles se répartirent en deux groupes de cinq, un des deux monta par une échelle en ferraille menant à l'étage supérieur et farfouillèrent a la recherche de cordes, lorsqu'elles les eurent trouvées, elles les firent descendre en le groupe resté en bas les attachèrent aux pales.

_Nom de dieu… jura Cid et regardant l'étrange œuvre des filles.

Deux filles, Yuffie et Sakura, se cramponnèrent à la corde et se jetèrent dans le vide en hurlant, faisant contrepoids de leur corps tandis que le groupe au sol poussait la pale vers l'endroit indiqué.

_Et d'une ! claironna Sakura alors qu'elle-même s'attachait a une corde pour une seconde pale.

Elle se jeta dans le vide avec Tifa alors que deux autres filles remontaient en une chaîne qui dura jusqu'à ce que les seize pales que contenait le garage furent déplacées. Au même moment, les garçons, convertis a la minière taupe par Kiba Inuzuka, grand pisteur de tout ce qui était animal, leur avait expliqué comment trouver les câbles, en amoncelaient un tas de plus en plus gros sur le sol

La sonnerie fit son œuvre et tout le monde sortit en hurlant au bout de deux heures, les rumeurs étaient vraies, ce cours était génial.

Une autre ambiance régnait en musique où les élèves de Terminale luttaient pour rester conscients, le professeur, une allemande aux longs cheveux noirs habillée à la manière chinoise n'était guère écoutée. Au fond de la salles, ils n'avaient d'yeux pour, non pas pour les beaux yeux de Rufus ou de Tseng, mais pour leur possession ; un mp4.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Temari, assise juste devant eux, à côté d'une fenêtre.

_Fiches nous la paix. lui répondit Rufus sans même lever les yeux de l'écran.

Aucun son n'était entendu, et pour cause, une technique tout simple était employée par les deux membres du comité disciplinaire ; celle du Serpent, nommée et inventée par Xemnas du temps où il était encore au lycée. Il s'agit de faire passer les câbles des oreillettes sous son maillot, les faires, comme dit le nom, serpenter dessous pour qu'elles débouchent par une manche et poser discrètement la main sur sa tête, comme lorsque l'on s'ennuie et que l'on est sur le point de s'endormir. L'unique inconvénient était que lorsque l'on est interrogés par un professeur, on entend strictement rien, non pas que ça soit intéressant, mais si l'on ne répond pas, tout le plan tombe à l'eau.

_Toujours sympa. Toi quand y'a pas une paire de fesses en jeu, tu bouges pas… Me réponds pas surtout ! continua Temari en le frappant.

_Fous-nous la paix. répliqua Tseng.

_Si je vous dérange mademoiselle Sabaku, dites-le. fit la professeur.

Temari brûlait d'envie de répliquer mais se ravisa, la sonnerie fit son œuvre au moment où la prof allait entamer le chant, qui aurait grillé à coup sûr les deux élèves les plus intéressés du cours.

Quant aux élèves de première, qui sortaient d'un cours d'anglais particulièrement houleux où leur professeur, une magnifique femme nommée Kurenaï, les avait copieusement morigénés concernant leur pratique de la langue qui devait être travaillée, nombre d'entre eux s'étant laissés aller au milieu des vacances.

La dernière à sortir du cours était Tayuya, la jeune fille était passablement énervée en descendant les trois cages d'escaliers qui la séparait encore de la cour, en chemin, elle se fit rattraper par Sakon et Ukon, deux jumeaux parfaitement identiques qui s'amusaient trop souvent à intervertir leur noms ainsi que leurs personnalités qui étaient presque identiques. Ils étaient dans la même classe mais ne se parlaient pas vraiment, c'était des amis avant tout.

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? fit la jeune fille en continuant la descente.

_On voulait savoir… commença Sakon.

_Comment était ton foyer ? termina Ukon.

Tayuya soupira, encore cette manie de commencer et finir les phrases a l'instinct comme seuls deux frères le pouvaient.

_Ca ne vous regarde pas. maugréa la jeune fille.

_T'ès pas sympa.

_Nous on est tombés ensembles.

_Fiches moi le camp. maugréa Tayuya qui sentait la colère monter en elle comme un venin.

_Au fait Tayuya. commença Sakon en commençant également a courir.

_Ton uniforme te va super bien ! finit son frère en imitant ce dernier.

Tayuya stoppa sa marche et se regarda en rougissant. L'uniforme du lycée Hashirama Senjû était composé d'une veste, d'une jupe et de chaussettes noires avec des bandes blanches sur certains des rebords ainsi que de bottines couleur sépia. Il était obligatoire de s'attacher les cheveux si on les avait longs, elle avait attaché les siens en une queue de cheval tout simple qui pendait négligemment. On remarquait souvent un bon lycée par le port de l'uniforme et de son style. Dans ce lycée d'Etat ou aucun écart n'était toléré, l'insigne de l'établissement se répétait sur chaque bouton de veste qui étaient, eux, en argent.

Se rassérénant, elle arriva dans le hall, il différait tellement du collège de quartier où elle avait été faire ses études, tout était grand et démesuré. Les uniformes rendaient le tout un brin ambiance gothique avec les murs de pierre, les longs couloirs aux murs entrecoupés de grandes fenêtres laissant entrer la lumière comme dans un palais, les salles de classes immenses… Tout était fait pour montrer que lorsqu'on était ici, on n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle arriva dans le grand hall où se répercutaient en écho les voix de seulement quelques centaines de privilégiés, tous choisis pour certaines de leurs aptitudes. Elle entendait clairement ses pas résonner contre le carrelage –si ce n'était du marbre-, qui le pavait. Elle baissa les yeux, tout cela n'était pas pour elle, ses parents n'auraient certainement pas eu assez d'argent en une vie de labeur pour lui payer une année d'études, sans l'obtention d'une bourse elle était cuite…

Elle sortit du hall qui lui donnait le tournis et alla s'étaler dans l'herbe d'où elle regarda les nuages qui défilaient paresseusement dans le ciel.

_Ca va Tayuya ? lui demanda une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et vit Angeal, penché au dessus d'elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? rétorqua-elle en guise de réponse.

_Rien, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais allongée comme ça.

_Ma banlieue et mon vieux collège plein de racailles me manque, voila. fit-elle en détournant le regard.

Angeal étouffa un rire discret et s'assit aux côtés de Tayuya qui maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_Tu vas t'y faire.

_Mouais, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Avec une jupe j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me mate le cul ans arrêt !

Tandis que Tayuya jurait, Angeal se demandait comment faisait une si jolie fille pour âtre aussi nerveuse qu'un hérisson sur une autoroute et surtout, aussi vulgairement non conforma a la norme féminine qui stipulait –selon Ino et d'autres- de ne jamais parle de choses strictement féminines a un garçon comme si on le connaissait depuis des années. Mais Tayuya... Etait vraiment hors normes.

_Tu sais, les mecs regardant toujours les filles qui se cachent parole de... mec.

Angeal se releva et rejoignit Genesis en s'assurant que Tayuya n'était plus d'humeur aussi morose qu'avant.

Tayuya souriait et se releva elle aussi, elle venait de décider une chose, elle ne se cacherait plus. Elle ajusta ses cheveux et regarda droit devant elle, et alla rejoindre Sakon et Ukon qui étaient adossé à un mur. Ils étaient loin et Tayuya eut le regard braqué sur autre chose, beaucoup plus intéressant.

Sortant de la salle de musique, la classe de Terminale qui comptait parmi ses rangs quelques uns des plus beaux garçons du lycée, dont certains faisaient partie de son foyer, arboraient tous un air a demi endormis et paraissaient tels des zombies, a l'exception de Rufus et Tseng, fermant la marche, qui arboraient un air sombre. Tayuya les rejoignit presque immédiatement, poussée par ses bonnes résolutions, maudissant le fait qu'elle rougissait a vue d'oeil.

_Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle a qui voulait lui répondre.

_Bof rien, j'ai juste donné un mp4 de 10G de mémoire contenant... L'intégralité des plans du comité disciplinaire. dit Rufus d'un air glacé.

Tayuya sourit, et dit que ça serait réglé en quelques secondes. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça alors qu'elle ne savait quoi faire ? Justement, elle n'en savait rien… Elle se glissa devant la porte dont elle crocheta la serrure à l'aide d'une épingle en fer trouvée on ne sait où et la portez s'ouvrit comme par miracle. Elle entra à l'intérieur et se précipita vers le bureau d'où elle répéta l'opération et ouvrit le tiroir contenant le mp4.

_C'est bon. murmura-t-elle en sortant.

_C'est bon quoi ? fit la voix de Nieder qui l'attrapa a l'épaule.

_Lâche là. dit Rufus en s'interposant.

_Bein voyons, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? rigola Nieder en resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule de Tayuya en plantant ses ongles qui, si elle continuait, allaient passer a travers le tissu de son uniforme et se ficher dans sa chair.

_Non, toi, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? fit-il en sortant un papier de sa poche qu'il donna à Nieder qui lâcha Tayuya de surprise.

_C'est quoi ça ?

_Une lettre signée par Ansem, tu es virée.

Rufus la prit à la volée avec la clé et sortit en trombe de la salle avant que Nieder ne comprenne que le papier était blanc comme neige, elle hurla des insanités mais, les deux fuyards étaient hors de portée.

_Et ça marche à chaque fois… Quelle conne !

La sonnerie retentit, les sons lourds de la cloche se répercutant contre les murs de pierre, donnant au lieu une macabre ambiance, a peine masquée par l'agitation qui l'étrennait.

_Tu connais l'Epreuve de Courage, Tayuya ? demanda Rufus alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle dans un couloir désert.

_Non. répondit cette dernière, adossée a un mur.

_Pendant une nuit ceux qui veulent s'inscrire au comité disciplinaire durant l'année doivent rester dans le lycée et aller dans la crypte.

_La... La quoi !?

_L'endroit où sont enterrés les fondateurs de l'établissement, le vieux Senjû entre autres. Ca te tente ? Honnêtement, personne n'a réussi, je l'ai fait je me suis fait choper par Kenpachi, a ce qu'il paraît, ça a jamais été visité depuis des années. La réunion de ce matin parlait de ça entre autres.

Pourquoi lui parlait-il de cela, il lui faisait confiance ? Elle n'état pourtant pas du comité disciplinaire, mais cette offre n'était pas si repoussante que ça, bien au contraire…

_Tu veux organiser une fouille… C'est ça ?

_Ouais. Beaucoup se plaignent de savoir qu'il y a une crypte sans jamais en être surs. Une fouille ne serait pas de trop. Alors, sa te branche où non ? Tu ne seras pas seule.

_Seule ? Avec Reno et Rude, je crains le pire, ils sauteraient un écossais si ils voyaient que sa jupe !

_Ils deviennent très sérieux le moment venu… Mais, j'ai… quelque chose à te dire, avant tout. Hier soir, c'était agréable de dormir avec toi.

Tayuya rougit comme jamais, elle était seule, seule dans un couloir désert avec un garçon qu'elle admirait en silence depuis des années. Elle serra le poing de peur mais se laissa faire lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

_J'ai pas l'impression d'être a ma place ici… murmura la jeune fille alors que leur baiser prenait fin.

_Personne n'y est vraiment en fait… lui répondit Rufus en ne desserrant pas son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

_Y'a quelque chose a gagner dans ta quête de la Sainte Crypte de Senjû ? dit Tayuya en reprenant son ton désinvolte habituel.

_J'en sais rien, la renommée, la gloire et l'envie des autres. fit Rufus en haussant les épaules.

_Quand ?

_Ce soit, après les cours, rendez-vous derrière le bâtiment de technologie.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

(1): Un hafû, alors, késako cette bestiole, vous devez vous en douter que cest pas un terme reluisant que Yoruichi balances, il est le résultat de la contraction des mots anglais "half blood" littéralement "sang mêlé" bien justifié car Rufus, autant que Yoruichi qui le dit, sont a demi japonais, alors, c'est celui qui dit qui y est =)

Vous avez compris, ô fans de Vampire Knight, que le lycée autant que les uniformes sont ressemblants a la série car je les aodre en bonne fangirl que je suis, je voulais rajouter cette ambiance diamétralement opposée a celle des foyers qui est chaleureuse et tout gentille.

Prochain chapitre donc, au Seireitei.. la nuit... xD Sa le fait pa,s okay je sors, mais le lycée ressemble a un bête de chateau, même la sonnerie est une cloche manière cathédrale, autant que je vous dise c'est flippant...

*Tsuki regarde dehors*

C'est la pleine lune... Je publies et je me barres xD


	10. Stay at night

_Mademoiselle Kaminari ! Si je vous ennuie de vous gênez pas pour me le dire ! vociféra Nanaki, le professeur de Philosophie, unique en son genre, puisque sorte d'hybride entre un lien, un chien, et quelque chose d'autre lui donnant l'apparence d'une bête rouge a queue enflammée, munie d'une crête qui courait le long de son dos,

Il braqua son regard ophidien sur la jeune fille qui, fait étrange dans sa classe car il était l'unique professeur de philo intéressant de l'établissement, semblait plus intéressée par le défilement des nuages par la fenêtre que par les « histoires de cul antiques » comme elle se plaisait a le dire habituellement.

_Elle s'est tapé Rufus dans un couloir, faut pas lui en vouloir elle est encore au nirvana ! minauda Ino a l'opposé de la classe.

La phrase agit comme un électrochoc, Tayuya se leva comme frappée par une décharge et serra les poings.

_Pour qui tu te prends Ino Yamanaka ? hurla-t-elle dans toute la classe.

_Mhhh, cette colère explique beaucoup de choses. continua la blonde en souriant.

_Tu vas les vois les choses ! Espèce de grognasse !!! lança Tayuya en donnant un coup de pied dans sa table qui tomba en avant, sur un garçon nommé Kankurô, qui hurla de surprise et se leva a son tour.

_Pour qui tu te prends toi !? attaqua-t-il.

_SILENCE ! ordonna Nanaki en grognant férocement.

Tout le monde se rassit a Tayuya se fit un plaisir de mettre le plus de temps possible a remettre sa table en place, histoire de faire attendre Kankurô qui écumait de rage.

_On reprendre le cours, cela me donne une excellente idée sur le sujet. Chaque personne va me dire le sentiments prédominant d'une relation amoureuse. On commence par la gauche, Ishida, tu commences. demanda Nanaki en reprenant son calme.

Uryû Ishida mit quelques secondes pour répondre, il était d'ordinaire si silencieux que l'on avait tendance à l'oublier, dans une classe si agitée.

_La… La jalousie ? fit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Nanaki ne dit rien mais Reno pouffait déjà de rire, plus personne n'avait de doute sur ce qu'il allait dire.

_Cloud, a toi.

_L'anxiété. dit ce dernier en baissant les yeux.

_Ah ouais ! L'anxiété avant l'Acte ! hurla Reno en s'étalant sur sa table, littéralement mort de rire.

Nanaki s'avança vers Reno et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un regard mauvais.

_Et toi ? Que t'inspires l'amour ?

_Le seeeexe! hurla-t-il en sautant sur place, ce qui fit rire tout le classe dont Nanaki du rétablir le calme en aboyant et montrant les crocs, ce qui calme tout le monde.

Le reste de la journée s passa sans incident notable, excepté en technologie ou Reno mit en marche le moteur de l'aéronef de Cid, sans hélices il n'allât pas loin mais il fit suffisamment de bruit pour attirer Cid et engendrer une course poursuite dans les coursives du vaisseau.

Lorsque la cloche sonna pour la fin des cours, alors que le soleil déclinait a l'horizon, donnant au lieu une étrange irréalité, Tayuya s'empressa de rejoindre l'endroit prévu avec Reno et Rude qui avaient déjà étés mis au courant plus tôt dans la journée, par Tayuya elle-même.

_Depuis le temps qu'on en causait! s'extasia Reno exhibant tout son attirail anti-vampires sous le nez de ses deux équipiers.

_Tu es sur que ça va être utile tout ce foutoir? demanda Tayuya alors que Rude restait silencieux.

_On sait pas ce qui traîne la nuit dans les couloirs! justifia Reno avec un air mauvais.

Rufus et Tseng arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, suivis de Cissnei et Elena qui n'avaient pas l'air rassurées du tout.

_Bon alors, on fait quoi? demanda Reno, visiblement surexcité.

_Premièrement, tu te la boucles. commença Rufus en sortant une carte de l'établissement.

Tayuya étouffa un rire discret, au même moment que les deux autres filles, mais un violent coup de vent les fit taire et elles se mirent à trembler.

_Si vous commencez comme ça on est pas sortis de l'auberge. fit Reno en souriant. Vous avez peur du vent ?

_Vous le dites quand on pourra commencer. intervint Tseng qui, après une discussion rapide avec Rufus, avait échafaudé un plan pendant que les quatre autres s'embrouillaient.

_On a 15 heures en tout. Le compte rendu se fera demain matin à huit heures, on va commencer à chercher du matériel tous ensemble et on va se séparer par la suite pour tout fouiller. commença Rufus en notant deux ou trois repères sur une feuille.

_Il y a encore du monde, les études ne sont pas encore finies. fit Elena d'une voix faible.

_Pour le moment, il ne sera pas nécessaire d'aller a l'étage des études, on va là où sont sensées être les remises. reprit Tseng.

Nul doute qu'ils créaient des réponses au fur et a mesure, mais, elles concordaient toutes entre elles.

_Mieux vaut commencer par deux groupes alors, un de trois et un de quatre pour couvrir plus de terrain. fit Tayuya.

Cissnei et Elena se resserrèrent, de toute évidence, elles ne voulaient pas être séparée, quand a Reno et Rude, ils les imitèrent en souriant, c'était clair, eux non plus.

_Reno et Rude avec Tseng le reste avec moi. annonça Rufus en rangeant le plan.

_Ok, on est moins, on va au troisième étage, on aura moins de chances de se faire repérer.

_En tous cas moins qu'une bande de nanas, t'as de quoi t'occuper! dit Reno à Rufus qui le frappa pour le faire taire.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent, se donnant rendez-vous à dix-huit heures au même endroit. Le groupe de Rufus continua de longer le bâtiment jusqu'a une entrée menant a un souterrain.

_Il est fermé… constata Rufus avec dépit. Kenpachi préfèrerait crever que laisser ouvert avec nous dans le périmètre.

_Fermé? demanda Tayuya avec un sourire en coin. Pas pour moi.

Elle sortit l'épingle en fer dont elle s'était servie pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de musique et déverrouilla le cadenas qui tomba au sol. Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa en premier dedans, allumant l'unique néon de la pièce qui répandait une lueur d'outre-tombe. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'aux étagères et commença à chercher.

_Elena, tu restes ici et tu surveilles si quelqu'un se pointe, Cissnei, tu vas au coin du bâtiment, tu feras signe à Elena qui nous préviendra, on aura le temps de filer comme ça. ordonna Rufus en entrant a son tour dans la remise.

_Ca sent le vécu tout ça… sourit Tayuya en jetant un regard en coin a Rufus.

_Ouais, ma première mission a fini comme ça… On a fini à nettoyer le mur de devant.

De leur côté, l'équipe de Tseng communiquait uniquement par coups donnés dans les murs et objets lancés à travers les couloirs, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des surveillants qui y patrouillaient. Un long sifflement en provenance de Reno signala l'arrivée imminente de Kenpachi alors qu'il tentait de défoncer la porte de la remise du troisième étage.

_Il est bientôt l'heure. fit Rude dans son laconisme habituel, alors que Reno et Tseng attrapaient le plus de matériel avant que Kenpachi ne revienne.

_Ok, on y va. lui répondit Tseng.

Les trois « espions » où toute autre chose qui pourrait les qualifier notamment « aventuriers », « voleurs », « violeurs de tombeaux », « chasseurs de vampires », rejoignirent l'arrière du bâtiment de la cantine où le groupe de Rufus les attendaient déjà.

_Alors ? demanda ce dernier. La pêche a été bonne ?

_Assez. lui répondit Tseng, laconique.

Tout le monde se tut à l'entente des coups de la cloche et regardèrent Rufus qui allait donner les explications.

_On va fouiller la bâtiment, en commençant par le haut, ensuite on passe par l'atelier, et a la fin le clocher et les bâtiments désaffectés, en dehors de l'enceinte, a l'époque de Senjû –sa va faire trois cents ans- ils servaient comme bâtiments de cours. Si jamais vous avez peur, dites-le maintenant, sinon, ça sera trop tard.

Les membres firent « non » de la tête, Tayuya sourit discrètement, ce n'était plus le Rufus qui se battait inutilement contre Gin et Yoruichi qui parlait, non, c'était le chef du comité disciplinaire.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Chapitre bien court mais je me suis regonflée a Vampire Knight et Gunslinger Girls (cette dernière série est magnifique, a voir absolument)

Euh, sinon, j'aime bien les chapitres court et l'ambiance qui règne a Hashirama Senjû =) (pour info, c'est le nom du Shodaime Hokage, grand père de Tsunade au cas où votre mémoire vous ferait défaut, juste come ça, il est cité une fois dans le manga)


	11. Deep in the darkness of an unknown past

* * *

Chaque groupe allait être constitué de deux personnes, une seule irait seule, agissant comme un relais entre les équipes, Rufus était investi du rôle, donnant les directives en vitesse au cas où il y aurait un problème. Les groupes étaient simples, conçus de manière mixte et au hasard, quoique, que Tayuya tombe avec Reno, c'était étrange.

_C'est rien que pour la nuit. rassura Tseng.

_Justement c'est le fait que ce soit la nuit qui l'inquiète. sourit Cissnei alors que Tayuya craignait pour sa virginité.

_Reno, je retrouve Tayuya dans ton foyer je te tue. dit Rufus avant de donner des codes a tout le monde.

L'équipe de Tayuya et de Reno se vit attribuer le code « Red » ainsi Reno fut Red I et Tayuya Red II, pareil pour Rude et Cissnei qui devinrent Blue I et Blue II, Tseng et Elena eux, furent Fire I et Fire II et, quant a Rufus, il prit le pseudonyme « Ice »

_Pourquoi j'me dit que ca te va bien ce code. plaisanta Reno.

_Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je peux très bien choisir « the death scythe ! »

Les liaisons se feraient par talkie-walkie, chaque groupe avait un périmètre a couvrir, la raison pour laquelle Cissnei et Elena avaient étés séparées étaient simple ; elles ne connaissaient pas encore les bâtiments par cœur et risquaient de se perdre, quand a Rufus, c'était a peine si il s'y retrouvait comme chez lui, même dans la nuit où les fouilles allaient se dérouler. Et en septembre, cela ne payait pas de mine mais le soleil se couchait ni tôt ni tard, aux environs de neuf heures, où les fouilles battraient leur plein.

Les groupes se dirigèrent tous d'un même pas vers le dernier étage où les lumières étaient éteintes.

_A partir de maintenant si on se fait choper, on a plus de raisons de rester ici… Alors si vous entendez des pas, vous vous planquez, vous attendez de ne plus les entendre, comptez dix secondes et appelez moi, je vous dis si c'est un de nous où un pion.

_Putain, le don des plans ca doit être héréditaire. dit Tseng en souriant.

_Je t'ai rien demandé.

_Au fait, Rufus. dit Reno un ton plus bas, avec un sérieux rare. J'ai entendu parler de l'affaire de « _la Padrina di Falcone_ », sur la chaîne info ce matin.

A ce mot là, ce fut comme si un poids tomba dans l'air, lestant toute la petite équipe.

_Oui, et alors ? répondit Rufus avec une voix glaciale.

_Rien. Désolé. finit Reno dans un murmure a peine audible en baissant les yeux.

Tayuya ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais quelque chose se liait en elle, cette affaire était celle d'un gang de la Mafia qui avait été démantelé, « padrina » n'avait aucun sens propre en japonais, mais cela signifiait le féminin de « parrain »… donc le chef, et falcone, si Tayuya ne s'était pas endormie aux cours d'italien signifiait « faucon ». Matsumoto avait longuement parlé des histoires de la Mafia et, bien entendu, avec une classe comme la seconde de l'année dernière, c'était très dur de retrouver le silence.

_Je disais « et alors ? » Dans le sens où pourquoi tu prends un air aussi gêné que ça en me le disant ? lâcha Rufus en souriant et en haussant les épaules.

Le poids s'envola, mais il restait tout de même une sombre ambiance dans l'air, comme un fantôme qui ne désirait pas partir.

_Tu parles de ca comme de rien, or ce ne l'est pas. fit Tseng.

_C'est pas mes affaires, comme ce ne sont pas les tiennes.

Les groupes se partagèrent l'équipement, par chance il y avait pile assez de lampes torches pour tout le monde. Ils se séparèrent dans le dernier étage, Tayuya et Reno se chargeant de la partie ouest.

_Il faut trouver l'accès au grenier. Sa doit être une trappe où une échelle quelque part. fit Reno avec un air sérieux qui ne lui convenait pas du tout.

_T'ès con où tu le fais exprès? lui rétorqua Tayuya en étouffant un éclat de rire. Une crypte dans un grenier, le jour où tu vois ça je t'embrasse!

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs qui se nimbaient peu à peu d'une lueur rougeâtre, Tayuya trouvait cela d'une étrange beauté tout en donnant au lieu l'impression d'un château abandonné. Ils tournèrent à plusieurs angles, se demandant comment un bâtiment aussi grand servait pour uniquement quelques centaines d'étudiants.

_Tu penses y trouver quoi dans ton grenier? demanda finalement Tayuya, ne supportant plus le silence ambiant.

_Des plans, des accès aux toits, et si on à ça, ça complètera le pl… oh merde!

Reno se tut en maugréant, Tayuya vit là un plan du Comité, encore un…

_C'est quoi le final de cette année encore?

_Rien!

_Dis-le.

_Mais y'a rien!

_Crache le morceau!!!

_Une bombe…

_Pardon!?

Du côté de Cissnei et Rude, qui, quant à eux fouillaient l'est du bâtiment, prenant forme d'un long couloir, déjà plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

_Pourquoi on fait ça? demanda la jeune irlandaise en tremblant. Faut que Rufus arrête la vodka, sérieux là!

_Il sait ce qu'il fait, ce n'est pas pour rien que Xemnas l'a choisi pour qu'il nous commande.

Le silence retomba, aussi vite qu'il était devenu, jusqu'à ce que les deux coéquipiers tombent sur une massive porte en bois, Cissnei leva sa lampe, elle était verrouillée et un panneau indiquait clairement en plusieurs langues "entrée interdite".

_Si ça c'est pas une invitation d'entrée.

_...

Cissnei sortit un trousseau de clés, du même type que la porte, et les essaya une par une sur la porte, arrivée au milieu du lot, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, dévoilant un sombre couloir. Un léger courant d'air glacé en sortit.

_Ca doit vouloir dire que là haut c'est le dernier étage! fit Cissnei en montant la première.

_Mieux vaut que je passe en premier. prévint Rude en retenant la jeune fille qui étouffa un cri de surprise.

_Et pourquoi?

_Si jamais quelque chose te tombe dessus, tu seras écrasée… Moi je pourrais les éviter, regardes-toi.

Cissnei maugréa quelque chose mais obtempéra, à la suite de Rude, elle se glissa dans le couloir qui montait en spirale par le biais d'un escalier.

_Là y'a quelque chose!!! hurla Elena en entendant un bruit dans un couloir.

_C'est notre écho. lui répondit calmement Tseng. Tu vas nous faire repérer à hurler comme ça.

Tseng et Elena se chargeaient de la partie sud du dernier étage, la dernière citée se cachant derrière son équipier au premier bruit venu. Elle voulait tellement l'aider, seulement, rien n'y faisait, elle avait beau se torturer mentalement, elle restait apeurée, comme dans un vieux film d'horreur.

_Y'a quelque chose là bas! fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

_Il n'y a rien! Pour la dernière fois, calme toi!

Tseng tourna le rayon de sa lampe vers le couloir composé d'un mur de pierre d'un côté et, de l'autre, d'immenses fenêtres allant jusqu'au plafond. Une forme blanchâtre se mouvait silencieusement, translucide, sans aucun bruit, répandant une lueur glacée sur les murs.

_Ne bouges pas. murmura Tseng dans un souffle.

Elena serra les poings, se forçant de ne pas hurler, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle tremblait et se raccrochait à Tseng comme s'il était son unique raccord pour ne pas tomber.

Tseng s'approcha de la forme, lentement, éteignant sa lampe. Il ordonna à son amie de faire de même, bientôt, il n'y eut plus que la lumière de la forme qui éclairait les murs. La forme était nettement humaine, drapée dans une longue robe, où, peut-être un suaire, qui flottait dans une brise inexistante.

_Putain elle se barre! hurla Tseng alors que la forme s'en allait vers le nord, a travers le mur.

_Y'a qui au nord? demanda Elena.

_Y'a rien au nord je te rappelle! Juste Rufus qui doit être pas loin du centre.

_Ce machin va lui tomber dessus!

Effectivement, non loin de là, Rufus achevait l'entière inspection de tout ce qui se trouvait au centre, notamment les couloirs inusités depuis des années.

_C'est quoi ce merdier encore… jura-t-il alors qu'une forme blanchâtre apparaissait du mur opposé, au bout du long couloir où il e trouvait actuellement.

_Rufus, fais gaffe on est tombés sur un truc bizarre avec Elena. le prévint Tseng par le biais de son talkie-walkie. Je sais pas ce que c'était mais ça vient vers toi.

_T'aurais pu prévenir plus tôt quand même!

_Quoi!? Tu la vois?

_"La" C'est une fille maintenant?

Rufus sortit son portable et, chose la plus inattendue, prit la chose en photo, histoire de garder une trace de ce qu'il voyait.

"La chose", n'apprécia guère cette preuve d'intérêt et le prouva en un cri suraigu qui fit trembler les murs. Le moment aurait pu être incroyable si, un surveillant n'était pas apparu a l'angle du couloir.

_Rufus Shinra qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici!? hurla ce dernier d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

_Oh putain, v'la que Reeve s'amène aussi… murmura Rufus en se barrant dans la direction opposée.

Il prévint les autres groupes de quitter immédiatement l'étage, le fantôme ne l'inquiétait pas, une chose immatérielle n'avait aucune chance de lui faire de mal, mais un surveillant, c'était pire. Il finirait la nuit en heures de colle à nettoyer les vitres si il se faisait choper !

Il eut cependant tort de sous estimer le fantôme qui fondit sur lui comme un coup de vent et l'envoya au sol en le touchant a peine. Au même moment, Tseng et Elena rappliquaient et eurent la joie de trouver leur supérieur à terre ainsi qu'un fantôme en furie et un surveillant.

Elena hurla autant qu'elle le put en fondant immédiatement en larmes, Tseng ne sut pas immédiatement que faire mais, en dernier recours, il sortit une bombe fumigène dont il alluma la mèche. Le fait qu'il possédait ce genre de choses sur lui prouvait non seulement son appartenance au comité disciplinaire mais aussi son don inné pour la dissimulation, qui a fait vivre le comité disciplinaire durant toutes ces années. Il attrapa son supérieur par le col et fila, attrapant aussi Elena au passage.

_On quitte pas l'étage tant qu'il y a encore le fantôme ! On va savoir pourquoi il est là. dit Rufus après que Tseng l'eut jeté au sol et qu'Elena lui soit tombée dessus.

_C'est ça, en attendant tu pourras ma dire ce que tu foutais a embrasser le parquet, ca nous avancera. lui répondit Tseng avec un air mauvais.

_Il y a encore tout le monde qui sont au dessus. geignit Elena en se relevant (écrasant un peu plus Rufus au passage).

_D'accord, puisque personne se dévoue j'y retourne. concéda Rufus en se levant a son tour et reprenant la direction de l'escalier.

_C'est ça, et te faire choper par Reeve avec un peu de chance.

_Nan, une fois mais pas deux.

Rufus n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'attendre Tseng et Elena. Eux, pensaient à ne pas y aller mais suivirent finalement leur supérieur en maugréant.

Le passage jusqu'au grenier fut facile, en excluant les gémissements d'Elena au premier bruit mais aussi le temps qu'il fallut pour se rendre compte –après trois tours complet de l'étage- que personne d'autre ne s'y trouvait, Reeve étant sans doute descendu lui aussi, et parti, avec un peu de chance.

Les greniers étaient grands, situés juste sous les toits, ils n'avaient rien a envier au reste du bâtiment le fait d'être glauque et avaient un petit plus : les toiles d'araignées et les courants d'airs, si ces derniers n'avaient pas déjà élu domicile dans tout le lycée.

_On se sépare, Moi a gauche, Tseng a droite et Elena tu fouilles a partir du centre.

_Mais… euh…

_Pas de discussion, obéis !

La jeune fille tremblante rampa du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas se faire repérer par le fantôme. Elle fermait les yeux au moindre bruit et ce même en, sachant que ses amies étaient à quelques mètres d'elle, le fantôme ne semblait faire aucune distinction et était sans doute très énervé pour une raison que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas.

Un bruit la figea sur place, juste devant elle, quelque chose bougeait.

Lentement, elle avança, elle se releva pour voir au dessus d'une pile de caisses.

_Waaaaah !!! hurla-t-elle alors que la tête de Tayuya apparaissait juste devant elle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda cette dernière qui se levait.

Comble de l'horreur, Reno la suivait, avec Rude et Cissnei, cette dernière qui se jeta dans ses bras.

_Oooh Elena j'ai cru que tu avais été vampirisée !!!

_Moi aussiiiiiiii !!!

_Bon, on se tait. fit Rufus en fermant le yeux de dépit. vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_Rien, que dalle ! fit Reno en baissant les yeux.

Un long silence de la part de Rude signifia qu'il n'avait rien trouvé non plus. Rufus sortit son portable et montra à tous la photo.

_Putain de merde, c'est quoi ça ! fit Tayuya en regardant la photo.

_J'en sais rien, un fantôme sûrement. Maintenant qu'on est tous là, on va passer directement a la fouille des vieux bâtiments, on en a assez découvert ici.

Les sept « aventuriers chasseurs de tombes » descendirent les étages, leur nombre les rendait bruyants et Rufus dut les arrêter a chaque étage, surtout pour empêcher Cissnei et Elena de glousser mais aussi pour que Tayuya ne saute pas sur Reno qu'elle ne supportait déjà plus. Arrivés dehors, il faisait déjà nuit, et, a en juger par l'absence totale de lumière, le soleil avait du se coucher depuis bien longtemps.

_Eteignez vos portables, si tenté que quelqu'un vous appelle, notre couverture est fichue. Ils ont du remarquer notre absence aux foyers, putain j'te jure, truc de merde qu'ils ont fait cette année… maugréa Rufus en guidant tout le monde au dehors des bâtiments jusqu'à une vielle grille de fer forgée rouillée.

Tayuya n'eut pas besoin d'ordre pour s'exécuter, en quelques coups de lime, la serrure ne tint pas bien longtemps. Elle tenta ensuite de l'ouvrir mais n'y arriva pas.

_Il y a une chaîne.

_Alors on emploie ma méthode. lui répondit Rufus.

Il escalada le portail et atterrit de l'autre côté. Il demanda alors a Tseng de prendre le portail exactement comme il le faisait et a Reno et Rude de le faire également avec l'autre côté de la porte, après que Reno l'eut escaladée aussi.

_A trois, ok ?

L'ordre fut donné et, au signal, la porte se souleva de ses gonds pour atterrir en un grand bruit par terre, le passage était ouvert.

_Voila, après-vous ! fit Rufus en s'enfonçant dans les bois.

_Hors de question ! C'est plein de ronciers et on est en jupes je te rappelle ! minauda Cissnei.

_J'te savais pas chochotte ! plaisanta Reno.

_Je t'y verrais bien !

_Allez, y'a pas de ronces ! assura Rufus en voyant qu les filles hésitaient, Cissnei allait même monter sur le dos de Rude.

Les sept s'engagèrent dans un chemin serpentant à travers des sous-bois pour attendre un édifice que l'on ne voyait que le toit depuis le dernier étage du bâtiment, on le remarquait si peu qu'une grande partie des élèves ne connaissaient même pas son existence.

_Commet tu sais qu'il existe ? demanda Tayuya a Rufus alors qu'ils apercevaient un ancien muret rongé par l'humidité.

_Xemnas m'en a parlé, personne ne voulait croire qu'il existait pourtant lui y croyait.

_Et il t'a fanatisé, si c'est pas beau… commenta Tseng d'une voix morne.

Un son du clocher de la ville résonna, faisant s'envoler de nombreuses chauves-souris qui ne manquèrent pas de faire hurler Cissnei et Elena. Rufus en ayant marre, leur ordonna de se taire et les fit s'asseoir même le sol pour un cours improvisé.

_Bon, écoutez moi les flippées ! Quand on meurt, on en peut plus vivre parce que un des trois éléments en nous ne peut plus assurer le fait de nous maintenir en vie ! Au bout d'un moment, notre corps, qui maintient notre âme, qui elle-même maintient notre cœur en mouvement, se désagrège et on ne peut plus vivre ! Et les vampires, les zombies et toute autre chose n'existe pas ! Vous m'avez compris !? hurla-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles opinèrent avec un léger signe de la tête avant de se relever, c'est vrai, aucun raison de s'inquiéter.

_Belle mentalité _ragazzo mio_. lui souffla Reno en souriant.

_Tu suis les cours maintenant ? Je ne savais pas que tu saurais sortir quelque chose en italien un de ces jours.

Reno ne répondit pas, un long silence perdura jusqu'à ce que tout ce beau monde arriva jusqu'au bâtiment abandonné. Il se composait d'un bâtiment de cours et d'une église de pierres rongées par le temps, Rufus balaya la zone de sa lampe, révélant le sol recouvert de fleurs jaunes qui faillirent éblouir tout le groupe. Ignorant le magnifique spectacle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à l'église dont il ouvrit la porte, qui n'était –chose étrange- pas verrouillée.

Ils entrèrent tous et Rufus dut faire taire Reno qui s'extasiait bruyamment de l'ancienneté des lieux, non sans vocabulaire digne de lui.

_Dis ça où tu veux mais pas ici, un peu de respect.

_Naaaaaan ! T'ès croyant !? demanda Reno avec des gros yeux.

_Pas du tout, c'est une question d'éthique, chose que tu ne connais pas.

Reno ne répliqua pas une nouvelle fois, laissant le groupe s'avancer silencieusement jusqu'à une porte cachée au fond de la salle.

_C'est ici, ceux qui ne veulent pas entrer me font signe.

Cissnei et Elena se regardèrent et dirent :

_Désolé, mais là, on ne peut plus.

Rufus leur sourit et entra dans le caveau qui ne possédait pas de serrure. Il déboucha après un long tunnel sur une petite pièce carrée. Un cercueil de pierre étant placé au milieu.

_C'est bon, il est là ! prévint Rufus en se plaçant près du caveau.

Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, regardant les inscriptions gravées dans le granit du cercueil, un savant mélange d'idéogrammes, de sinogrammes, de sanskrit, de latin et d'autres choses encore. Il se chargea de prendre autant de photos que possible, c'était la plus grande découverte depuis que… depuis que Xemnas avait trouvé les plans du lycée.

_Wah ! Allez, on l'ouvre ! fit Reno a peine entré dans le caveau.

Il eut la surprise de trouver son supérieur notant à toute vitesse diverses choses sur un carnet.

_On appelle ça un nolife, Reno. C'est ce que tu ès devant un magazine porno.

Reno n'eut quand même pas besoin de se répéter, les quatre garçons du groupe se postèrent, deux de chaque côté, tandis que Tayuya était devant, prête à pousser le couvercle pour découvrir la dépouille d'Hashirama Senjû.

_Banzaï ! hurla Rufus en levant le couvercle en même temps que tout le monde tandis que Tayuya le poussa de toutes ses forces.

Une odeur légèrement peu ragoûtante s'éleva de cercueil qui se révéla… vide !

_Hééé ! Nan mais ! s'exclama Reno.

_Waaaaah !!! Hurlèrent les deux filles restées en haut.

Les cinq membres restant de l'équipe se précipitèrent en haut pour voir ce qui se passait.

_Je dois avouer que vous avez fait fort. fit une voix grave et rauque qui n'était inconnue a personne.

C'était bien Ansem le Sage, le proviseur, qui leur faisait face, avec un air amusé qui lui était habituel. A sa vue, Rufus s'adossa à un mur tandis que Tseng se prenait la tête entre ses mains, les deux en jurant autant que possible, Reno et Rude eux, regardaient la scène sans réellement comprendre.

_Mais que fait-il pour vous arrêter ? se demanda Ansem en riant haut et fort.

_La tombe est vide… commença Rufus. Pourquoi ? Senjû se ballade dans les bois ? Il est parti aux toilettes peut être ?

Ansem soupira et haussa les épaules en souriant.

_Voyant que le lieu se détériorait, on a déplacé son corps dans la crypte de l'église de la ville, tout simplement. Maintenant que tout ceci est clair, un car va tous vous ramener à vos foyers. Bonne nuit. fit Ansem en tournant les talons.

L'aventure se finit ainsi, bien étrangement, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Dix chapitres =) Enfin!!! Cette fic va durer ^_^

Alors, vous vous y attendiez? Pas mal hein? Quelle bande de crétins, mais.. Ce fantôme alors? Héhéhé, il était bien réel, trop pour avoir été rêvé =)

Chapitre bien long, pour rattrapper le précédent =D J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, dans les chapitres suivant on ne va plus parler beaucoup du comité disciplinaire, on est encore en septembre et leur "plan" est prévenu pour décembre, après les vacances de noêl on va se centrer surement sur Bleach =D

Vous vous demandez aussi, c'est quoi "la Padrina di Falcone"? vous verrez mes p'tis =) Un trip sur la Mafia sans doute ù_ù Tel qu'on me connaît...

R&R =)


	12. Do you know the real ennemy ?

Le lendemain, il allait de soi que la nouvelle avait fait le tour du lycée entier, les photos du fantôme étaient en première page du journal, qu'il soit de la ville ou du lycée, plus personne n'ignorait l'affaire, il restait encore à savoir comment elle était perçue, et il ne fallut pas longtemps aux sept chasseurs de trésors pour en payer le prix.

_Putain, en première page… On ne peut pas faire plus discret ! se plaignit Reno tandis qu'il surveillait les entrées avec Rude. Et putain ce temps de chiotte qui s'améliore pas!

La pluie tombait avec une intensité peu commune, obligeant les membres du comité disciplinaire a se relayer pour ne pas finir trempés, ainsi, Reno et Rude avaient pris la suite de Cissnei et Elena qui, elles même, avaient pris la suite de deux élèves d'une autre classes. Ils avaient beau se plaindre, le temps allait en se dégradant, du a la forte chaleur de la nuit précédente. La colère de Reno atteignit son paroxysme au moment où un éclair fendit le ciel et, vingt secondes plus tard, le tonnerre fit retentir ses basses sur toute la ville, faisant presque trembler le sol. De nombreux élèves entrèrent dans les bâtiments, mais les membres du comité disciplinaire avaient trop "d'honneur" pour se rabaisser a fuir les éléments.

Regardant la foule compacte des élèves externes qui rentraient en vitesse, il soupira encore une fois et son exaspération atteint ses limites lorsqu'un groupe de collégiennes vinrent à leur rencontre, il les reconnut immédiatement à leur uniforme blanc et rose pâle, alors que le leur était noir. Elles étaient cinq, toutes tassées comme devant une bête sauvage, la première du tas s'avança un peu et, n'osant croiser le regard furieux de Reno, déblatéra des mots à la seconde sans que ca aie de sens.

_Tu peux répéter ? Tu m'as filé mal au crâne. dit Reno d'un air sombre.

_Euh… Commença la première, une petite blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années.

_On voulait savoir si l'histoire du fantôme c'était vrai. termina la seconde, un peu plus âgée.

Reno ferma les yeux quelques instants et serra le poing, de toue évidence, il allait en voir toute la journée des comme ça.

_Retournez a vos poupées et fichez nous la paix bande de gamines !!! hurla-t-il, le manque de sommeil ne lui manquant décidément pas.

Les cinq filles se tassèrent encore plus, non pas que Reno leur fit peur, mais que deux terminales étaient derrière lui.

_Reno, tu n'avais qu'à pas venir si c'était pour être comme ça. fit le premier.

_On a pas fini d'en voir des comme ça. concéda le second.

La sonnerie retentit, où plutôt, la cloche sonna peu après que les portes se furent refermées automatiquement, sans retardataires cette fois, les deux terminales (alias Rufus et Tseng si personne n'avait eu le bon sens de trouver qui ils étaient) allèrent rejoindre leur rang non sans envie croissante de se barrer vite fait dès qu'ils aperçurent Gin et sa bande.

_Alors les chasseurs de fantômes ! Pas encore renvoyés ? dit-il, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

_Ta gueule Ichimaru… lui répondit Rufus à voix basse.

_Le chef du Comité Disciplinaire ne me rembarre pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ca serait pas l'amour avec la gonzesse de première par hasard ?

_Tu vas la fermer !?

Pour toute réponse, Ichimaru sourit et entrouvrit ses yeux couleur sang, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais sans raison. Il ricana en trouvant sa répartie, qu'il voulait dévastatrice. Il haussa les épaules dans un geste qu'il voulait caricatural et répondit.

_J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir du môme d'une mafieuse et d'un fabriquant d'armes! J'me suis bien marré devant la télé quand on a annoncé sa condamnation, elle en à pour perpette' hein?

Deidara et Konan, deux compares de Gin, sourirent à leur tour, Tseng sentait venir la tempête et baissa les yeux, tandis que Rufus tourna les talons et commença à s'en aller.

_Bah alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ? Je te croyais plus…

Gin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Rufus c'était retourné et lui avait asséné un violent coup de pied dans le ventre dans le même geste, l'envoyant sur le sol dallé détrempé. Il s'acharnait désormais à le frapper a coups de poing jusqu'au sang, ignorant tous ceux qui se massaient autour de lui et de Gin. Aussi insensé que ça puisse paraître, il n'hurlait pas, au bout d'un moment, il se mit a rire, rire comme un dément, particulièrement au moment où il répliqua enfin aux attaques de son assaillant, en le frappant à son tour, le prenant par le cou et l'expédiant cinq mètres plus loin.

S'en suivit un duel acharné où personne ne vouait intervenir, les deux adversaires rivalisaient de force et d'inventivité dans les coups et leurs parades, Gin frappait vicieusement a grand renfort d'atémis alors que Rufus privilégiait grandement la force brute lors de coups dévastateurs mais incroyablement rapides.

La lutte avait attiré les classes alentours, notamment la 1ère3, où Reno et Rude étaient aux premières loges pour regarder l'affrontement.

_Putain mais il fait quoi là !? demanda Reno à qui voulait répondre.

De la masse dense des élèves sortirent Renji et Hisagi, tous deux autant renseignés que les autres, se demandant jusqu'où cela allait se terminer. Quelques filles s'écartèrent en courant pour laisser la place aux deux opposants qui ne modéraient en aucun cas leurs coups, chacun des deux laissant librement cours à leur opposition.

Rufus serra son poing qu'il envoya dans la figure de Gin, ce dernier s'écartant au dernier moment pour que l'attaque arrive à la personne derrière lui, c'est-à-dire un garçon aux cheveux noirs répondant au doux nom d'Ulquiorra. Il se reçut le coup de poing en pleine tête et répliqua presque instantanément en se lançant dans la "bataille", qui prenait forme au moment où Reno s'était jeté sur Gin.

Reno ne rivalisait pas avec Gin, il se défendait certes honorablement en esquivant adroitement les cours que lui lançait son opposant. Non loin de là, Cissnei et Elena avaient rejoint Rude et Tseng qui regardaient la scène.

_On fait quoi? demanda la jeune fille blonde avec un air plus qu'inquiet.

Tseng ferma les yeux et, tandis que Renji et Ichigo se relevaient après avoir étés heurtés par Reno, envoyé sur eux par Gin, avide d'action, se jetèrent dans la bataille, contre n'importe qui. Sans comprendre la brillante idée de Gin.

_Je prends le commandement, on va faire notre job. fit Tseng en s'avançant dans la masse.

Le lieutenant du Comité Disciplinaire avait vite compris le plan de Gin et était sur au moment même où Nero et Karin, qui suivaient ce dernier comme son ombre, incitaient tout le monde a la baston généralisée. Il allait donc retourner la situation en la faveur de son camp.

Il envoya Elena chercher de l'aide auprès des membres du comité disciplinaire des autres classes alors qu'il envoya Cissnei occuper Kenpachi avec des affaires d'argent et de magouilles radotée de manière à lui faire prendre dix bonnes minutes.

Elena alla courir jusqu'à reconnaître les deux du comité disciplinaire de la première n°2, qui regardaient la scène de loin avec un vague intérêt. L'un arborait une impressionnante coiffure rivalisant avec celle de Zack, à ceci près qu'elle était presque rouge, et le second était blond les cheveux en pics, mais c'était nettement moins voyant. Il portait un étui contenant sans doute une guitare dans son dos, inutile de demander ce à quoi ça lui servait, dans l'établissement, en pleine journée de cours, il avait un lecteur mp3 dont on entendait la musique filtrer tellement c'était fort.

_Il se passe quoi au juste ? demanda le premier

_Gin fout la merde et on ne s'en sort pas tous seuls! S'il te plaît Axel vient nous aider! implora la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux.

Le coup du regard humide eut l'effet escompté sur Axel et son ami se dirigèrent à grands pas vers le lieu de la "guerre" qui menaçait de plus en plus d'opposer le Comité Disciplinaire et la faction de Gin.

_Demyx, tu prends Rufus et je me charge de Gin. fit Axel d'une voix se rapprochant du chant, comme si cela l'amusait particulièrement.

Tandis que son ami se chargeait du combattant enragé qui avait pris la place de son supérieur, Axel se dirigea vers Gin et d'une manœuvre souple se glissa derrière lui et le maintint par terre jusqu'a ce qu'il lâche prise, frappé en traître par Nero, derrière lui.

_Tu vas le payer ça. fit-il en lâchant Gin et se rua vers Rufus et Demyx, trop occupés à se battre entre eux pour voir quoi que ce soit.

Avec un regard dément il fit reculer Demyx rien qu'avec son air de psychopathe. Il se jeta littéralement sur Rufus et le plaqua par terre où il continua le combat, encore plus ardemment. Demyx ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se délesta de son sac et se jeta de tout son poids sur Gin pour l'éloigner de sa cible qui, curieusement, ne répliquait plus à ses attaques et restait au sol.

Demyx profitait de l'humidité qui rendait le sol glissant pour prendre la tangente sur son adversaire. Se battant sur un tempo extrêmement rapide, il ne laissait que peu de chances à son adversaire qui avait du mal à résister.

Le combat perdura sous la foudre et l'eau, finissant dans l'herbe où les deux combattants se roulaient consciencieusement dans la boue. Gin expulsa Demyx qui fit un roulé boulé sur la gauche et chercha sa cible, qu'il ne trouva nulle part.

_Derrière toi enfoiré! hurla Rufus en le frappant le plus fort possible.

Dans une gerbe de sang, Gin vola pratiquement et décrivit un arc de cercle, faisant un salto insensé et réaterrit comme un chat. Il s'élança alors vers Rufus, encore dans l'élan de son coup, pour lui expédier son genou en pleine tête, le relevant, il continua sa contre attaque avec un coup de poing à destination de ses poumons, coupant le souffle de son adversaire.

_Putain mais vous êtes cons où vous le faites exprès! hurla un homme blond sortant de la foule.

Certains élèves s'écartèrent vivement pour laisser passer Cid, le professeur de technologie, bien connu pour son langage particulier, son aéronef et le fait qu'il fumait tout le temps même en cours, mais aussi pour le fait qu'il détestait encore plus les élèves qui ne s'entendaient pas entre eux que ceux qui n'écoutaient pas son cours. Il sépara immédiatement Rufus de Gin qui, apparemment, ne désiraient que se faire frapper. Il dut retenir Rufus par la veste pour éviter qu'il ne reparte à l'assaut tandis que Gin affichait un air vainqueur qui aurait pu paraître sadique, mais il était rendu désolant par le fait que Cid le tenait par les cheveux.

Entre temps, les professeurs étaient arrivés et avaient rapidement rétabli le calme en rangeant les élèves et les faisaient rentrer, tandis que Cid traînait les deux ennemis vers le bâtiment d'administration en maugréant autant d'insultes qu'il serrait sa prise par leur cheveux.

_Quelle bande de cons alors! hurla-t-il en les lâchant et les amenant jusqu'au bureau du proviseur après les avoir traînés dans deux cages d'escaliers en les rattrapant bienveillamment par les cheveux à chaque fois qu'ils menaient de tomber tête la première contre les escaliers.

Il arriva avec ses deux captifs devant le bureau d'Ansem où il entra sans frapper, jetant son précieux chargement sans douceur au sol.

_Allez, on s'explique et en vitesse! lança Cid en toisant les combattants de haut.

Un long silence suivit la réplique. Ansem le brisa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne devienne trop pesant en soupirant d'exaspération.

_C'est pour quoi cette fois?

_Oh rien, ils ont confondu dojo et cour, encore une fois!

Ansem regarda les deux garçons, Gin avait un air béat comme quelqu'un au comble de la joie tandis que Rufus le regardait droit dans les yeux avec un air assassin.

_Ils peuvent s'expliquer d'eux-mêmes. dit calmement Ansem en regardant alternativement le chef du Comité Disciplinaire et son opposant.

_Je faisais découvrir à Rufus une face cachée de sa personnalité sadique et froide, mais il ne m'a pas encore remercié. fit Gin, un sourire éclairant son visage ensanglanté.

Ansem soupira alors que Rufus tentait une fois encore de se jeter sur Gin en hurlant que cette fois il le tuerait.

_On en tirera rien si ils restent dans une même pièce! maugréa Cid en retenant l'assaillant.

---

La classe de terminale n°4 entra dans la salle de français au quatrième étage du bâtiment de cours, encore toute remuée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. La rumeur des conversations a voix basse était telle un bourdonnement incessant et rien ne la faisait taire, pas même les appels incessant du professeur qui les reprenait pour la dixième fois.

_Vous ne pouvez pas être plus silencieux? Des classes étaient en train de travailler! fit Iruka, le professeur de français qui les voyait pour la première fois de l'année.

Les 22 élèves choisirent leurs places dans une atmosphère lourde que Iruka trouvait normale mais inquiétante.

_Au sujet de l'incident d'il y a des minutes les professeurs ont pris la situation en main. inutile de s'inquiéter.

Le cours se passa en silence, dans une ambiance de mort pourtant fébrile, personne ne voulait l'annoncer mais, ils avaient hâte de voir la sentence.

A la fin de l'heure de cours, Iruka, qui était en même temps leur professeur principal, leur annonça que la fête de fin d'année serait le théâtre d'un concours musical dans lequel des groupes d'étudiants montreraient leur talent lors q'une sorte de concert. Cette nouvelle réchauffa quelque peu leur cœur mais leur tête était à d'autres pensées. Le reste de la matinée se passa sans que Rufus et Gin ne fassent surface, inutile de demander au Comité Disciplinaire ce qu'il en savait, personne ne dirait rien. Alors qu'ils sortaient du cours d'espagnol, Karin, alliée de Gin durant son combat de la matinée, rejoignit Ulquiorra, dont elle avait remarqué la fureur lors du combat.

_Ca va? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

_...

Elle serra les dents, il était tout sauf appréciable pourtant, il était loin d'être horrible physiquement, son teint était pâle, ses cheveux d'un noirs d'encre mais ses yeux étaient de véritables émeraudes qui regardaient le monde d'un air détaché, comme s'il en étaient supérieur. Il ne brillait pas particulièrement en cours, parlant peur mais ne pensant sans doute pas moins, trop renfermé sans doute, la cible idéal pour Karin, lieutenant de Gin dans leur faction.

_J'ai vu ce que Rufus t'as fait, c'est un enfoiré, t'en fait pas, on s'en chargera. dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

_Vous ne vous en chargerez pas uniquement pour les évènements de ce patin, il mérite une punition a la mesure de tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il est ici. lui répondit Ulquiorra d'une voix glacée, presque inhumaine.

Karin le toisa avidement, dissimulant un sourire, il était parfait.

_Rejoins-moi dans la réserve annexe de la bibliothèque dans dix minutes, ne soit pas en retard.

De son côté, Ino avançait de sa démarche chaloupée a travers les couloirs, elle était accompagnée de trois élèves de sa classe, Sasori Weiss et Nero, qui la suivaient de près, au centre du couloirs tels les maîtres du lycée, toisant de haut quiconque les croisaient. Ils se dirigeaient vers un couloir où ils se séparèrent en deux groupes sans un mot, Sasori et Ino d'un côté, Weiss et Nero de l'autre. Ils rejoignirent d'autres élèves qu'ils conduirent dans l'annexe de la bibliothèque. Tout était minutieusement organisé.

L'annexe était petite, mais suffisamment grande pour contenir la vingtaine de personnes qui y était entrée.

_Vous êtes tous là ? demanda Karin, assise en position avantageuse sur un bureau de chêne brillamment agencé avec des dorures et du marbre.

La réserve était ni petite ni grande, mais brillait de par son luxe, les bureaux étaient en bois et en marbre, le sol de cette dernière matière, des lampes diffusaient une lumière tamisée et des canapés de cuir sombre étaient disposés ici et là. Une unique fenêtre donnait sur la cour d'où aucun son ne parvenait, elle était munie à son sommet d'un vitrail représentant un dragon rugissant dans une case en forme de croix.

Les élèves répondirent à l'affirmative, et Karin commença un discours improvisé, les regardant fixement comme pour les prévenir.

_Vous avez tous vu ce qui c'est passé ce matin ? Bien sûr, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Les membres du Comité Disciplinaire sont tous complètement dingues. Ils se prétendent et se targuent de tenir l'ordre dans le lycée mais ne font rien que de le détruire à petit feu!

Les élèves de seconde présents frémirent, sauf Sasuke et Gaara dont le visage s'éclaire d'un léger sourire sardonique. Karin arrangait les foules comme Jeanne d'Arc dans sa croisade pieuse. Elle els tenait dans ses mains, les faisant naviguer entre ses mots telle une sirène capturant un navire. Les élèves furent tenus ensuite par Weiss qui, de sa voix grave et profonde continua.

_Ils ne se sentent plus, ils ont trop de puissance et son trop peu pour se la partager. Nous sommes plus nombreux, oui, beaucoup plus et nous pourrions avoir cette puissance seulement nous ne sommes pas dans leur petits papiers ni ceux d'Ansem pour pouvoir prétendre au titre.

Yoruichi, au fond de la pièce, étalée sur un canapé sourit à Suigetsu qui s'avança, après en avoir également reçu le signal de Karin d'un coup d'oeil.

_Ils sont dingues, littéralement, voici leur dernier coup. dit-il en montrant des plans devant tous et les jetant sur la table.

Certains élèves de seconde se dressèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, c'était des plans dessinés a la main, précis et parfaitement expliqués, seule la langue indiquait leur provenance.

_C'est pratiquement signé… murmura Karin, tenait la foule parfaitement entre le stress de la découverte et l'assurance de vengeance. Shinra… Ce bâtard prévoit une bombe.

Les élèves ne retinrent pas leurs exclamations, certains hurlèrent des insultes et des menaces de mort. Soi Fong, reconnaissant un prototype de bombe incendiaire frémit et se tassa dans un coin, complètement abasourdie.

_C'est impossibles, il est complètement taré!

_Il est fou de rage, impossible de le calmer dans sa folie meurtrière, je vous le dit, Gin a tenté de le raisonner alors qu'il parlait clairement de lancer sa bombe sur le lycée. Mais vous avez, comme moi, vu ce qui c'est passé!

C'était un mensonge, extrêmement bien mené du début à la fin, mais ils y croyaient dur comme fer.

_Il faut prévenir Ansem! fit une jeune fille de seconde de sa voix pure et innocente.

_Non, il faut l'en empêcher, sinon, il sera mis sous les verrous pour un tel acte. Nous tenons a éviter une telle fin et allons tout tenter pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, nous le Comité d'Exécution!

La phrase de Karin eut un effet dévastateur, plusieurs acclamations fusèrent, des cris de joie aussi. Karin continua de parler, sa voix portée par sa joie apparente qui se mêlait en surmontant les acclamations.

_Nous vous avons amenés ici car nous avons vu que cet établissement ne vous ferait aucun cadeau, nous vous avons amenés ici pour vous unir et vous montrer qu'ensemble nous sommes forts et plus nombreux que le Comité Disciplinaire! A nous tous on peut gagner le respect! On sera enfin reconnus à notre juste valeur!!!

La joie atteint son comble dans le QG du Comité d'Exécution nouvellement formé. Ils croyaient en la justice et en Gin, Karin et Weiss, ils allaient arrêter les membres du Comité Disciplinaire et leurs ambitions meurtrières.

---

Une fois les élèves partis, Karin posa enfin un œil sur les documents rédigés en italien. Elle n'en comprenait rien et se maudit de ne jamais suivre les cours. Mais son plan était génial, et ne pouvait pas louper, elle mènerait Gin a la victoire.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Un des derniers chapitres avant que moi même n'entre au lycée et le premier que j'ai publié en ayant 15 ans, ouaiiis, je les ai depuis le 24 août x3 Je suis une vielle car pour moi, un fanfikeur devient mature a 15 ans pour moi... Ouais, pendant les six ans où j'ai écrit j'étais une gosse et me considérait comme telle... Haha, quelle connerie...

On découvre enfin les véritables intentions de Gin et sa clique, ha j'ai pris mon pied a la baston meeerde xD J'écoutais la musique "Know Your Ennemy" de Green Day, a écouter moi je vous le dit =)

La bombe, alors, les plans de Rufus sont légèrement différent que l'attentat annoncé par cette chère (notez l'ironie) Karin, qui arrangue les foules comme un certain dictateur allemand... euh... Je m'égare...

En parlant de ce cher... Comment l'apeller? Mafieux lui aussi? Enfin, en parlant de Rufus, l'affaire de la Padrina di Falcone va être expliquée plus en détails dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, sachez que cette histoire a étée fortement inspirée du manga Gunsliger Girls dont les personnages sont les guest stars dans ce chapitre, trouvez-les ^_^

Allez, a la revoyure xD,  
Tsuki'


	13. Par un jour d'orage

L'orage continuait en s'intensifiant, d'ordinaire, ce genre d'intempéries ne durait qu'une heure dans les pires des cas mais, il avait commencé en plein milieu de la nuit et, a la mi-journée ne donnait aucun signe de faiblesse. Les surveillants avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas laisser sortir les élèves durant l'heure de midi, au cas où les arbres tomberaient, flanchés par le vent.

Seulement, il y avait ceux qui sortaient à midi, et d'autres à treize heures. Parmi ces derniers figuraient la classe de première 3, coincés dans la glaciale salle de physiques, priant pour que la cloche sonne, les délivrant de leur enfer.

Le professeur avait la fâcheuse manie de les placer lui-même, coupant cours aux divers plans du comité disciplinaire qui voyait ses deux membres séparés, membres qui ne manquaient pas de tenter la communication.

_Putain mais réponds moi! maugréa Reno qui jetait projectile sur projectile a Rude qui rêvassait en regardant Shalua, une élève de la classe qui ne manquait pas d'attirer les garçons mais les faisait immédiatement fuir de par son manque de tact et sa froideur, elle était une des seuls à écouter le professeur.

Le professeur, parlons en, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, un des trois enseignants de physique, était justement le plus physiquement étrange. Portant un kimono noir sous un haori blanc à la manière de Kenpachi, il arborait un magnifique visage aux cheveux dans les teintes violacées seulement, il le cachait derrière un masque pour le moins… complètement horrible. Il avait crée une machine ayant forme humaine, lui servant d'assistante qu'il prétendait être sa fille, seulement il ne s'en servait pas comme tel. Elle était d'une grande beauté mais dénuée du moindre sentiment, c'était une poupée sans âme répondant au nom de Nemu.

Elle braqua son regard pâle vers Reno sans ciller. Le membre du Comité Disciplinaire cessa aussitôt tout activité suspecte et se tourna vers son voisin de derrière qui n'était autre que Tayuya qui lui fit un signe obscène avant de tourner son attention sur le tag qu'elle faisait sur la table avec son compas.

_Tayuya… commença Reno.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir et griffa sa table avec son compas, produisant un bruit aigu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sale air.

_T'as pleuré?

Pour toute réponse, Tayuya planta discrètement son compas dans le dos de Reno qui cacha sa plainte qui menaçait d'exploser en enfouissait se tête dans ses mains. La jeune femme retira le compas d'où perlait une goutte de sang et l'essuya dans la manche de son uniforme puis repris ses inspirations artistiques.

_Tayuya ?

_Va te faire foutre.

Le contact était dur à établir lorsque tout avait si mal commencé entre deux personnes, c'était maintenant officiel, il ne passerait jamais entre Reno et Tayuya qui n'étaient pourtant, pis si opposés. La jeune fille semblait s'enfermer sur elle-même lorsqu'elle n'était pas en pleine crise de nerfs monstrueuse.

Dans la classe de seconde, plus personne ne se concentrait sur le "passionnant cours d'histoire" dispensé par leur professeur commun avec la première numéro 3; Sandaïme Sarutobi. Le tonnerre grondant à l'extérieur n'arrangeait pas les choses, Naruto hurlait en montant sur sa table tandis que Shikamaru Nara et Shelke Rui, voisins de table, dormaient à poings fermés sur leur table. Au fond de la classe, un jeune garçon aux cheveux gris regardait tout le bordel d'un air méprisant.

_Vivement qu'on se mette au boulot, j'ai envie de les mater une bonne fois pour toutes. dit-il d'un air mauvais.

_Va savoir quand Karin va se bouger au lieu de regarder les beaux yeux de Gin, Kadaj… lui répondit Sasuke, lui aussi au fond de la classe.

_En parlant de ça, je me demande si ce n'est pas Gin qui a provoqué Rufus ce matin… commença Gaara, un rang devant eux, qui était retourné et discutait calmement.

_Nan, il ne ferais jamais ça! N'oublie pas les plans que Suigetsu a ramenés. justifia Kadaj.

_Tu ne sais ni où ils les a trouvés ni comment.

_Et alors ? Ils sont en italien, c'est une preuve suffisante?

_Mais personne ne saurait les déchiffrer à part Rufus lui-même! Qui sait ce que sa veut vraiment dire ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, coupant court aux discussions, tout le monde se figea, y compris Naruto qui se jetait de sa table pour finir par terre, sous ladite table.

_Elena et Cissnei! hurla la douce voix de Kenpachi a travers la porte. Dans le bureau d'Ansem!

Les deux jeunes filles se figèrent littéralement, comme foudroyées sur place. Elle s'entreregardèrent et tremblèrent. Elle se levèrent et sortirent de la salle qui était aussi silencieuse qu'une église abandonnée. Kenpachi ferma la porte et les accompagna tout le long du trajet, les suivant de près et les dardant du regard noir qu'il desservait habituellement aux membres du comité disciplinaire.

_J'ai eu trop de vous faire confiance et de porter mes espoirs en vous, mademoiselle Lysander. dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Cissnei baissa les yeux. Elle était la seule qui avait la confiance de Kenpachi, elle savais que cela ne durerait pas bien longtemps mais elle aurait pensé tenir un moins, pas trois jours! Elena affichait une mine grave également, elle était sûre que cela avait attrait avec les évènements de ce matin. Elles poursuivirent le chemin, muettes, jusqu'au bâtiments de l'administration où, au troisième étage, elles échouèrent dans le bureau d'Ansem, avec les cinq autres concernés de la bataille de ce matin, Rufus était absent bien sûr. Mais il y avait Axel et Demyx, qui ne faisaient pas partie du trio de classes puisque appartenants à la première numéro 2. Ils avaient néanmoins participé à la bataille.

_Vous savez tous à peu près pourquoi vous êtes là n'est-ce pas ?

Le Comité Disciplinaire approuva d'un signe de tête, n'ajoutant rien.

_Votre attitude de ce matin est –pour la plupart- plutôt excellemment raisonnée. C'est le cas de Tseng, qui a pris le poste de leader avec brio mais également d'Elena qui a su prévenir les autres, vous êtes peu nombreux mais avez su faire preuve d'une grande cohésion. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour vous dire ça.

_Nous somme conscient que nous n'avons rien fait pour enrayer la situation qui a dégénérer, moi en premier… concéda Reno, son sérieux ne faisant même pas tâche tellement il était inhabituel.

_Peut importe vaux fautes, le Comité Disciplinaire, comme son nom l'indique, doit garder la discipline stricte de cet établissement.

_Je prendrait toutes les causes de cet incident sur moi. dit Tseng en bravant le regard d'Ansem.

Ce dernier sourit et annonça que Rufus avait déjà annoncé prendre l'entière responsabilité de ses actes. Tseng baissa les yeux et ne répliqua pas.

_Faites tout de même attention, ce genre d'incartade est déconseillé pour la survie du Comité Disciplinaire.

A peine Ansem eut-il prononcé la fin de sa phrase que la cloche sonna. Il leur dit qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter et ils s'en allèrent.

_On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Elena avec un air inquiet.

_C'est simple, on refait le portrait de Gin dès qu'on le croise! fit Reno en serrant son poing?. Et lui!? Il a rien eu!?

_J'en sais rien. soupira Tseng. Mais nous non plus on a rien eu, et je me doute que Gin soit du style à se rendre coupable de tout, il a dut remettre la faute sur Nero ou Karin qui l'accompagnaient, c'est pas dur pour lui, ils lui sont totalement dévoués…

_L'enfoiré…

_Il faut de tout pour faire un monde… En attendant on fait profil bas, on attends que sa se tasse.

Suivant les ordres de Tseng, où plutôt ses conseils, les membres du Comité Disciplinaire se séparèrent, Cissnei et Elena choisirent d'aller manger, vu que c'était l'heure, elles montèrent au réfectoire, une ancienne salle d'armes aménagée, elle était très spacieuse, brillamment éclairée, un parquet en chêne, des poutres apparentes qui rejoignaient le toit, des anciens râteliers la murant, remplis d'armes encore acérés malgré le temps. Parfois, on retirait les tables et on se servait de l'espace comme salle de danse, le Comité Disciplinaire la "squattait" souvent et n'hésitait surtout pas a se servir des armes qui ni manquaient pas, mais jamais dans l'intention de blesser un des leurs.

Elena suivit Cissnei qui connaissait déjà l'établissement par cœur pour les deux trois jours qu'elle y avait passé, elle s'installa en face d'elle, sur une table où se trouvaient Orihime et Sakura, en pleine discussion de ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin même. Elles accueillirent leurs amies avec des regards de chiens battus suppliants, les priant visiblement de tout leur raconter.

Tandis qu'Elena se démenait visiblement avec ses deux commères qui lui tenait lieu d'amies, Cissnei regardait l'état de la cantine, c'était un peu comme lorsqu'il y avait une épidémie ou une grève, on ressentait la tension palpable au dessus de leur tête, il ne manquerait plus que…

_Hé! Abarai!!! hurla Sakon en tenant son assiette a bout de bras.

Qu'un élément perturbateur pour que…

_Tu fais ça tu va te bouffer le mur en pleine gueule! répliquait Renji qui c'était pratiquement levé sur la table.

Tout s'embrase…

_Tu l'auras voulu! répondit Sakon en un grand éclat de rire en lançant son assiette, trop lentement néanmoins pour que Renji se la prenne en plein figure.

Il évita peut être l'assiette de Sakon, mais pas celle d'Ukon, derrière lui, un sourire béat sur son visage lorsque le tas informe que formaient les restes des jours précédents et la langue de bœuf qui était au plat du jour lorsqu'ils s'écrasèrent dans les cheveux de Renji qui hurla de surprise.

A l'entente de ce bruit si particulier qu'était une assiette brisée, tout le monde se tourna, le fin sifflement qui suivit –une assiette pour être précise, lança le commencement de la bataille acharnée.

Reno et Rude qui venaient d'arriver rejoignirent en courant leurs équipières pour se planquer sous la table.

_Putain c'est quoi le lézard là!?

_C'est une bataille de bouffe, crétin… lui répondit Rude, toujours aussi laconique.

_Ca tombe bien, il fallait que j'expérimente la technique que Rufus m'a enseignée l'année dernière!

Il sortit de sous la table et, sous le regard ébahi de tout le monde prit deux plateaux chargés qu'il plaça en équilibre sur le bord de la table, situé entre les deux, il hurla et abaissa les bras, catapultant le contenu de deux plateaux qui allèrent droit sur un dénommé Fuhito, qui discutait jusque lors calmement avec Shears et Elfé, élèves de terminale n°4.

_Va creveeeeeeeer! hurla Fuhito en se jetant sur Reno après un hurlement et une course a travers toute la salle a la manière d'un héros de manga dans un attaque finale dévastatrice.

Ils s'étalèrent tous les deux comme ça, en train de mourir de rire, une bataille de bouffe était si bienvenue lors des crises passagères qui vivait le lycée quelques fois par arriva un peu après que la bataille eut commencé sans les deux grands leaders du moment, tout le mode prenait son pied à sa manière, soit en catapultant assiette sur assiette, soit en évitant tous les projectiles avec grâce où alors en jouant au chef de guerre-éclair. Il y avait tous les styles, certains mêmes se battaient a mains nues ou esquissaient des combats avec des plateaux en guise de boucliers et se rentraient dedans.

Pour terminer en beauté, Kenpachi arriva et, dans un hurlement à briser les vitres, il stoppa tout le monde, il passa bien sûr son après midi a courser les fuyards dans les couloirs et y passerait sans doute sa soirée certains "tripaient" a ce sujet, le but du jeu étant bien sûr de lui échapper le plus longtemps possible, le record serait soi disant de huit heures quarante-sept minutes, remporté par un certain Xemnas, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

A la fin de la journée, les cours ayant repris mais furent terminés à nouveau par la sonnerie, et tous les élèves rentrèrent chez eux, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais pas pour quelques uns, les deux chefs de partis dans le même car ne pouvait que se battre a nouveau.

_Sephiroth, tu pourrais te mettre à l'arrière pour calmer Gin et tout son club là ? demanda Elena alors que le sombre Terminale passait devant elle.

_Si tu veux, mais a mon avis il ne fera pas grand-chose, se battre sous la pluie ne pardonne pas…

Il regarda Gin qui, terrassé par la fatigue, était étalé sur Karin qui bavouillait gaiement sur son sac devant le visage endormi du jeune homme, il était réellement mignon lorsqu'il dormait, comme un ange, mais, les anges, tout le monde savait ce que c'est...

Du côté du Comité Disciplinaire, Rufus avait décidé de s'endormir sur la première personne qui lui était tombé sous la main: Tifa, non sans les regards que Cloud lui lançait toutes les deux secondes, la jeune fille regardait le "chef des armées officieuses et classées confidentielles du lycée Hashirama Senjû" dormir tranquillement la tête sur son épaule.

_Jartes-le, merde alors! lui souffla Zack. Tu vois pas que Cloud nous fait une crise de nerfs ? plaisanta-t-il en voyant Cloud rougir et se détournant de la conversation.

Tifa soupira et commença a s'assoupir également, le trajet était court, mais la semaine avait été éprouvante, la rentrée, les cours, le Comité Disciplinaire, Kenpachi, la bataille de la cantine, et tellement d'autres encore. Mais c'était désormais le week-end, et il fallait en profiter! Tifa leva les yeux vers la vitre dur car, on apercevait un magnifique soleil qui perçait les nuages gris, promesse de jours meilleurs.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Bon, alors alors, quatre mangas que j'ai acheté cette semaine, le lycée c'est pas bon pour moi, faut me cadrer, c'est pas le Seireitei High là bas xD, point cool: a l'internat je suis pas la plus folle!

Sinon, ce chapitre était sencé remonter le moral, next time: Week-eeeeend!

Ma prof de français est nulle aussi... Halala, vie de merde... Mais l'italien, je m'en suis tapée des barres, pour votre gouverne, ni Al Pacino et encore moins Leonardo DiCaprio ne sont italiens... xD Et personne dans ma classe ne sait écrire "spaghetti" moi non plus j'en suis sûûûûre!

PS: Nighthawk: Merci pour Berserk, trop classe ce manga! Grifith... Haaaa, trop classe...


	14. Ranydays and Saturdays

* * *

La fin de journée se passa sans aucun encombre, a peine rentrés, le dîner expédié (exception pour la moitié des membres du foyer qui allèrent se coucher immédiatement après êtres rentrés) la journée fut finie. Il régnait une agréable fraîcheur sur toute la maison, comme toujours après les jours d'orages, cela inquiétait particulièrement Aerith, qui pensait que le temps se rafraîchissant n'entraîne une épidémie de grippe.

_Putain y'a déjà un lycée qui a fermé a cause de la grippe! hurla Naruto. On va tous crever!

La grippe n'était pas dangereuse, mais elle était invasive, capable de réduire a néant une semaine de lycée, voire même un mois dans le pire des cas. La jeune fille soupira et vérifia que tout était en ordre avant de quitter la cuisine. Elle alla rejoindre Naruto, Angeal, Soi Fong et Cloud qui regardaient les infos pour changer des pubs incessantes, ce n'était pas plus distrayant, entre les flashs spéciaux d'attentats et de la grippe qui progressait, la vie était rose… Naruto se plaignit bruyamment. Angeal le fit taire d'une remarque cinglante comme il seyait plus à Itachi de sortir ce genre de choses, mais elle fit son effet et le perturbateur se tut.

_Quoi ? demanda la petit blond surêxité.

_Tais toi!

Le flash spécial (encore un) parlait de divers procès d'un gang de la mafia qui avait été arrêté en Sicile.

_On en a causé en cours d'italien, mais on tripait trop avec les spaghettis pour comprendre. fit Naruto en se levant et montant dans sa chambre. Bon bah moi je vous laisse, _sayonara minna_!

Aerith éteignit la télé et ordonna à tout le monde d'aller se coucher, comme si un miracle était apparu, tout le monde s'exécuta et bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'elle. Elle en profita pour ranger les dernières choses qui traînaient et rejoindre Tifa et enfin dormir. Elle sentait que la journée de demain serait longue, longue à n'en plus finir…

*~*~*~*

Le lendemain matin, Aerith se leva u peu après que le soleil se fut entièrement levé, aux alentours de huit heures. Tout était encore silencieux dans le foyer et elle descendit rapidement pour commencer à tout préparer avait que quelqu'un ne se lève. Elle y étai depuis une demi heure lorsqu'elle entendit des pas résonner dans les escaliers, elle accueillit Cloud qui, pas encore coiffé, ressemblait d'avantage à une méduse qu'à un étudiant de première.

_Bien dormi ? le nargua-elle avec un magnifique sourire qui fit mouche sur le jeune homme qui rougit immédiatement a la pique de la jeune femme.

_Oui… murmura-t-il en s'éloignant et allant terminer sa nuit sur la canapé, faisant encore plus rire la jeune fille en se prenant le bord de la table dans la hanche.

Bientôt, Itachi se leva également, suivi d'Angeal, ensuite, Yoruichi et Soi Fong sur ses talons rejoignirent Cloud devant la télé, Suigetsu Cissnei qui furent les derniers à se lever a midi passé. Aerith fit le compte rapidement, il manquait deux membres du Comité Disciplinaire.

_Et fiche leur des coups de pied au cul en les réveillant! l'encouragea Yoruichi. De ma part !

Aerith sourit en montant à l'étage, elle toqua à la porte d'Elena, n'entendant pas de réponses, elle entrouvrit doucement la porte et entendit la jeune fille, sans doute au téléphone, murmurer une litanie de paroles rapides en anglais, entre deux sanglots.

__I want to come back home, I'm bored of all, someones are nice but the rest is too.. far! Far of my home and all that... I want to come back, please, tell that to mom and dad please, I can't stay here! _

Elle parlait vite, et Aerith, américaine et non anglaise, comprit juste qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle du plus profond de son cœur, elle se souvenait d'elle même à son entrée, elle avait supplié sa mère de venir la chercher, mais elle s'était fait d'excellents amis comme Zack, Tseng et Vincent, spéciaux certes, mais on pouvait leur faire confiance, et petit a petit avec les années, elle avait fait la connaissance d'autres personnes, comme Cloud, encore plus dans sa nouvelle classe où elle apprenait à connaître des personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné avoir du coeur.

Aerith entra dans la chambre et regarda Elena, ses yeux étaient rougis de larmes et elle n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup dormi. Elle tenta de refouler ses pleurs mais ne put pas et fondit en larmes a peine Aerith a portée, Aerith qui la prit dans ses bras telle une mère qui consolait son enfant. Surprise, Elena n'ajouta rien mais ses larmes redoublèrent. Aerith sourit doucement, elle savait que c'était dur, mais il n'y avait aucune autre alternative.

_Je sais pas comment font les autres… murmura Elena, blottie dans les bras d'Aerith. Ils ont pas l'air d'être tristes mais moi ma famille et… y'a tout qui me manque !

_Tu finiras par t'y habituer, ici tous sont tristes mais ils le cachent, je pense que… Même Yoruichi est triste au fond d'elle, on est tous nostalgique mais c'est en restant ensemble qu'on se soutiens, tu en penses pas ?

_Si mais… Pendant un an… J'ai l'impression de gâcher ma vie !

_On ressent tous ça, c'est la vie qui est ainsi faite… fit Aerith en se levant. Allez, vient manger, ca va te remonter la moral !

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit et Naruto en sortant en hurlant, suivi de presque tout le foyer.

_Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y à Elena !? demanda-t-il de l'air de celui qui est tombé du ciel.

_Rien… répondit la jeune fille en se levant.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand Naruto la serra dans ses bras.

_Tu vas voir sa va être génial cette année ! Tu vas jamais t'ennuyer !

_C'est sur… ajouta Sasuke qui était lui aussi entré.

_Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai une marmotte à sortir de son trou moi ! lança Yoruichi pour finir avec toutes ces promesses. Je décline toute responsabilité de passage de certaines choses par la fenêtre !

Laissant les autres, elle monta a l'étage et entra dans la chambre de Rufus sans rien dire, elle eut un sourire plus que vicieux en regardant le lit ou il dormait encore. Dans un hurlement qui retentit dans toute la maison, elle se jeta sur lui dans l'espoir certain de le réveiller. L'opération se solda par… aucun passage par la fenêtre… étais-ce un miracle ? Yoruichi se le demanda pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ensommeillée lui réponde.

_Dégages… Fous moi la paix !

_Oh ! Faut le dire si t'ès pas du matin ! fit Yoruichi en se relevant et massant son arrière train endolori par la chute sur la parquet.

_...

_Je t'ennuies c'est ça ?

_...

Un gros blanc s'installa. Yoruichi détestait ça, l'arrivée salvatrice de Tifa rompit le silence.

_Il est midi passé tout le monde sort ! hurla-t-elle autoritairement, s'adressant tant à Rufus qu'à Yoruichi (qui sortit ventre à terre). Le premier cité n'esquissa même pas un geste pour sortir de son lit.

_Dégages. fit-il froidement. Fous-moi la paix.

Ca commençait bien, Tifa eut un sourire en se rendant compte que le chef du Comité Disciplinaire n'était pas du matin. Etais-ce le décalage horaire ? Peut être, le combat d'hier. Une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Tifa et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, au même moment, Aerith entra dans la chambre à son tour.

_Tifa, dans le foyer 9 ils ont tous la crève ! Tu te rends compte, en une nuit grâce un seul orage !

Aerith resta un moment silencieuse et contempla le résultat de l'orage ici aussi. Un sourire s'installa aussi sur ses lèves. Elle soupira.

_Ici aussi à ce que je vois !

_Dégagez… Ca fait dix fois que je la répète bordel de merde ! hurla Rufus en sortant de sous sa couette. On peut pas rester tranquilles ici, putain!?

Aerith et Tifa éclatèrent de rire et Rufus hurla encore plus, cherchant la raison de leur délire collectif, Cloud arriva alors et Tifa hurla encore plus, ajoutant des larmes de rire, Cloud se demanda ce qui se passait et afficha un air blasé au regard de Rufus qui lui ressemblait comme un frère avec ses cheveux qui partaient à la verticale.

_Tu m'aurais presque fait peur… dit-il en repartant, encore plus blasé qu'avant.

Le fou rire des deux jeunes filles prit fin et Aerith prit l'option « fuite avant de se prendre la tempête sur la tête, prétexte : déjeuner à faire ». Tifa s'assit sur le lit de Rufus et, ignorant ses protestations, posa son front sur le sien.

_Refais ça et je te jure qui tu sortiras plus du placard ou je vais t'enfermer. dit Rufus alors que Tifa s'éloignait légèrement.

_Comme Gin, tu as bien la crève, tu sors et c'est moi qui te tuerais. lui répondit Tifa en se levant. Dommage, pile le week end, tu aurais pu te battre un lundi… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu t'énerver autant.

_Ca te regarde pas. répliqua-il en, se recouchant. Dégages.

Tifa soupira et passa sa main sur la joue de Rufus, ou des marques rouges montraient encore que le combat d'hier avait été d'une rare violence. Ce dernier se recula vivement, ce qui la fit encore plus sourire.

_Si ce n'était pas moi, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu très mal le prendre. Et tu manques de tact, surtout envers les filles.

La jeune fille sortit de la pièce et rejoignit Aerith dans la cuisine où elle l'aida à terminer le repas pour tout le monde. Tayuya et Rufus n'ayant fait les courses uniquement jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, il faudrait refaire les réserves mercredi au plus tard.

_Je me demande où il veut en venir Ansem avec cette idée de foyer. commenta Sasuke alors que tout le monde était a table.

_Pour la bonne entente, chose que tu ne comprendras jamais. lui répondit Itachi placidement.

_Tu vas voir la bonne entente toi ! hurla-t-il en se plaquant sur la table dans sa tentative de se jeter sur son frère.

Il fut retenu de justesse par Angeal qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire frapper par l'élève de seconde pratiquement enragé. C'était très dur avec une fourchette dans la bouche et un couteau dans la main. Tifa soupira et Aerith sourit, Cissnei et Elena s'écartèrent légèrement pour ne rien recevoir tandis que Naruto hurla des encouragements à Sasuke en braillant comme un âne.

_C'est reparti… murmura Soi Fong alors qu'une assiette atterrissait malencontreusement sur la tête de sa senpaï qui hurla de rage et hercha le fautif.

Le désigné fut Cloud, qui était en face d'elle et qui tentait de passer inaperçu, ce qui ne marcha pas, Yoruichi lui envoya son assiette à la tête, assiette qu'il évita adroitement avant de s'esquiver en vitesse, comme la première fois, et de sortir.

Dans la rue tout était calme. C'était une banlieue sans histoire, des dizaines de maisons a peu près semblables s'étalaient sur des kilomètres, offrant un panorama de quiétude saisissant. La dernière fois, le jeune homme était allé par la droite, il prit donc par la gauche, là où le car ne passait pas. Il s'éloigna du foyer le plus possible, il n'y rentrerait probablement qu'a la nuit tombée. C'était vraiment une bande de dingues! Si à chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient à table ça finissait comme ça, il prendrait un abonnement au restau du coin!

Il tourna une rue au hasard et découvrit un parc, il n'était pas grillagé comme Central Park a New York, et était de style typiquement japonais, une allée de graviers blancs traversait plusieurs toriis de bois rouge serpentant entre des petits plans d'eau turquoise avec des carpes d'eau douce et des nénuphars, de gros rochers lisses et gris sortaient de longs plans de sables blancs. Cloud avança un peu, lentement, mais il se sentit incroyablement léger. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver ce genre de lieu dans un endroit aussi... occidental!

Il s'avança un peu et, derrière un arbre, vit un temple, majestueux, en bois foncé, parfois peint de rouge, et entouré d'eau, on le rejoignait par un pont de bois que Cloud traversa. Il se pencha au rebord pour regarder l'eau d'une longue rivière qui traversait le parc. Pendant de longues secondes il regarda l'eau s'écouler paresseusement, le ciel était bleu, parsemé de nuage tels des ballots de coton qui flottait, l'herbe ondoyait, cet endroit avait un charme que nul autre n'avait. C'était serein.

_Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Vous êtes étudiant ? fit une voix près de lui.

Cloud se retourna rapidement et vit une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noirs attachés bas par un ruban rouge, portant un kimono blanc et un hakama rouge. Elle avait de grands et beaux yeux noirs brillants comme de la laque. Elle se triturait les mains, elle devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Cloud.

_Oui. Et toi ?

_Je m'appelle Suzuka, je suis une miko dans ce temple, c'est celui de mon père alors…

_Ah, tu t'en occupes ? demanda Cloud, visiblement laconique.

_Bah… oui, mais, je voulais te demander si tu connaissais les deux personnes de derrière.

_Mh ?

La jeune fille emmena Cloud derrière le temple. Elle le fit ramper sur les graviers de sous les pylônes qui le soutenaient et le fit échouer derrière, restants aplatis, ils observèrent deux personnes serrées l'une contre l'autre contre un arbre, visiblement en train de s'embrasser avec passion. Cloud regarda fixement la garçon, visiblement il ne le connaissait pas, il avait les cheveux mi-longs de couleur grise et était légèrement plus grand que la jeune fille qui, elle avait de longs cheveux teints (où étais-ce naturel?) en rose. Il mit deux bonne secondes pour se rendre compte et le double pour répliquer.

_Tayuya!? se surprit-il même a dire en se levant brutalement, obligeant Suzuka à l'empêcher de se prendre les planches de bois qui étaient au dessus de lui en se jetant sur lui, le tout dans un parfait silence.

_Tais-toi! Ils vont nous entendre! murmura-t-elle.

Ils étaient là, à quelques mètres des amants dans leurs déclarations enflammées alors que Cloud savait pertinemment que Tayuya était casée, bien qu'officieusement tout le monde le savait. Devait-il intervenir ou non ? Non… Il choisit de laisser cela en suspens, cela ferait trop en même temps, et, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires après tout, il noterait sur son petit plan de la ville que le temple était a éviter soigneusement, sauf pour baigner dans des affaires marquées du sceau du comité disciplinaire. Accompagné de la jeune miko, il retourna a l'entrée du temple en lui confiant de ne jamais dire ça à qui que ce soit.

Sur le chemin du retour, il regardait fixement le sol, emprunt d'une léthargie étrange, il ne se sentait plus réellement de ce monde, en tous cas pas mentalement, il se sentait flotter, sa tête bourdonnait, c'était désagréable mais aussi, assez agréable, les deux contraires s'affrontaient en lui comme autant d'idées qu'il avait eues aujourd'hui, le propos de Tayuya qui trompait Rufus était des plus étranges, c'était lui habituellement qui le faisait, et ce depuis qu'il était arrivé en cours de l'année dernière, il avait eu quatre petites amies successives, toutes jetées les unes après les autres telles des déchets humains.

IL rentra au foyer et jeta un regard vague aux étudiants plongés dans diverses occupations, Tifa et Aerith rangeaient la vaisselles, elles n'avaient donc que ça a faire ? Ce n'étaient pas les bonniches! Elles devraient un peu plus s'afficher mais c'était un bel exemple de cohésion seconde/terminale. Yoruichi et Soi Fong regardaient le catch avec Naruto et Sasuke, quelle idée de passer ce genre de programmes a cette heure! Itachi devait se morfondre quelque part, Angeal, dieu seul savait où il pouvait être et Suigetsu était étalé également devant la télé. Tayuya devait encore être au temple…

Cloud leur accorda un vague regard et monta directement dans sa chambre où il alla s'étaler dans son lit, le divin plumard ne le délesta même pas de ses pensées le plus oppressantes et, plus encore, lui donna un frisson qui perdura doucereusement dans son corps. Il tenta un regard vers la fenêtre, fermée, rampa jusqu'aux rideau qu'il ferma également, se hissa jusqu'aux radiateurs qu'il alluma presque a fond, et alla dans la salle de bain d'à côté pour se regarder, il se vit, pâle, avec des yeux de déterré injectés de sang et un air endormi, il se faisait peur. Il retourna dans sa chambre où il alla s'enrouler dans sa couverture pour ne plus en sortir, mais il ne s'endormit pas.

Itachi et Angeal étaient eux aussi sortis, ne sachant où aller, les deux garçons prirent une direction au hasard, sans réelement savoir si ils rentreraient avant la nuit, n'étant que tôt dans l'après-midi.

_Tu penses qu'on trouvera quoi là bas ? demanda Itachi a son nouvel ami qui répondit qu'il n'avait aucun idée.

Les deux étudiants continuèrent don de marcher à travers les zones résidentielles identiques en croisant quelques habitants au hasard sans réelement les regarder.

_Tu viens d'où toi ? finit par demander Angeal à Itachi alors qu'ils tournaient l'énième angle d'une énième rue.

_Kyôto, enfin, pas loin quoi. c'est peinard mais y'a que des temples là ou j'habite, style grande baraque ère Meiji comme les empereurs a décourager les étrangers quoi. Je sais pas si tu vois. fit Itachi en tentant d'argumenter le plus possible la ville où il était né, avait grandi, et avait quitté brutalement suite à la séparation brutale avec toute sa famille au moment du lycée. Et toi ? D'où tu viens ?

_Jure de ne pas rire. prévint Angeal.

_Ok, juré.

_Orléans, en France, enfin, tu vois, même pas là, un peu plus à l'est ce que je connaissais c'était les éoliennes et les champs! Genesis aussi d'ailleurs, on est du même patelin. fit Angeal en haussant les épaules.

Itachi eut un fou rire. Effectivement, Il ne connaissait rien de tout ça et ça avait vraiment l'air d'un trou paumé abandonné de Dieu.

_Et t'as traversé le monde pour venir te paumer avec un dépressif de mon genre, t'as du cran! plaisanta l'Uchiwa avec un franc sourire.

_Paumer c'est le cas de le dire, au moins chez moi y'avait que des champs mais je me repérais… répondit Angeal, visiblement consterné, mais avec un sourire aux lèvres également. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait pas mal d'épidémies de grippe dès septembre ici, c'est vrai ?

L'Uchiwa répondit en commencent avec un haussement d'épaules.

_Si on la chope pas avec la saison des pluies c'est avec l'hiver, ouais c'est vrai, il peur même neiger dès octobre dans certains endroits. Mais ici ça arrive vraiment en novembre, ça se propage avec la rentrée, fais gaffe.

_Ouais, avec ce qui est tombé, on aura plus de comité disciplinaire!

_Bon débarras! Ca va nous les calmer tiens!

Ils repartirent vers l'inconnu en riant à tous vents, il n'y avait pas que de mauvais côtés à l'internat étrange du Seireitei finalement, quoiqu'il avait ses hauts et ses bas.

Du côté de l'internat numéro neuf, communément appelé par ses internes "l'Enfer au Paradis", la moitié des élèves étaient au lit, le restant emprunt de calme, pour une fois

_On va tous crever. fit Shears, un étudiant de terminale aux cheveux bruns en bataille et eux yeux de même couleur, à la forte carrure, actuellement étalé de tout son long sur un divan avec, dans ses bras, sa petite amie.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire nostalgique en s'enfonçant encore plus dans ses bras. Elfé était également en terminale, elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts, arborant toujours un air légèrement triste avec des yeux brillants comme des émeraudes difficile de lui résister bien longtemps.

_Rah merde, j'te jure que personne va se pointer au lycée lundi! J'te jure que j'y vais pas, combien on parie ? lança Renji qui levait la tête du frigidaire. Hé! C'est qui, qui pas été faire les courses!?

Tandis que les garçons se préoccupaient en bienveillante compagnie, les membres de foyer de sexe féminin étaient réduites au nombre infime de deux, deux de leur caste étant au lit avec quarante de fièvre et une également avec son petit ami, il ne restait donc plus que Konan et Orihime, qui étaient en train de ranger deux ou trois choses dans les placards de la salle de bain et se familiarisaient avec la cuisine tout en parlant, la membre du Comité d'Exécution eut tôt fait de parler de son organisation à la jeune seconde qui buvait des paroles comme du petit lait.

_Mais, Rufus va vraiment foutre une bombe dans le lycée!? demanda-t-elle en rangeant une pile de draps dans une armoire.

_Non, on a pris des plans qui devaient lui servir pour la construire, il n'y arrivera pas. fit la jeune femme d'une voix grave et rassurante.

_Mais le Comité Disciplinaire est sensé garder le calme dans le lycée, pourquoi il veulent foutre la merde!?

_Je n'en sais rien, c'est sans doute un plan prévu plusieurs année à l'avance, qui sait peut être même par Xemnas, l'ancien chef.

Les deux jeunes filles discutaient calmement tandis que dans le foyer numéro 11, relativement calme du fait que les éléments perturbateurs étaient au lit ("les idiots n'attrapent jamais la grippe", allez donc leur dire ça!), il ne restait plus que six personnes encore en était, sur quatorze normalement. Et enfin, dans le dixième foyer, sur seize, cinq étaient encore réveillés, que du bonheur.

Et il fallait penser… Qu'ils n'étaient qu'en septembre.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

FlashInfos 3615mylife!!! OMG! La grippe A est a Orléans! Ils l'on dit aux infos! C'est juste a côté de chez moi, j'y un pote dan le lycée en question hey! C'est fou ce que ce exite l'inspi n'empêche, une bonne crève et voila le travail ~_^

Bon bah, voila, c'était le chapitre 13, avec son lot de désolations et de trips, et, un consei: en internat, ne rater JAMAIS l'heure du dîner, c'est fatal.... xD le club du Dortoir-D vont me comprendre... Personnal Joke en fait... J'aurais tellement a raconter, je dédicace ce chapitre a tous mes potes du lycée =)


	15. Temps de battement

La soirée dans le treizième foyer fut des plus calmes, personne ne revit Cloud, Rufus ne s'étant quant a lui-même pas levé, rien n'avait perturbé la journée étant donné également que Yoruichi n'avait plus donné signe de vie à partir de sa chambre depuis deux bonnes heures. Calme plat, comme celui précédant la tempête qui n'allait sûrement pas venir avant demain ou encore après. Tifa regardait la fenêtre à partie du divan où elle était couchée, quelques nuages marbraient le ciel tels des cheveux d'anges. La jeune fille rêvassait paisiblement, sans doute pensait-elle à sa famille, à son père particulièrement, car penser à sa mère, décédée depuis l'année de ses huit ans la rendrait triste. Elle n'était qu'en seconde mais faisait preuve d'une maturité étonnante pour une jeune fille de son âge.

_Il va encore pleuvoir… lui dit Aerith, assise en tailleur dans le canapé d'à côté.

Tifa lui adressa un sourire, effectivement, le mois de septembre n'était vraiment pas le meilleur pour ce qui était du beau temps. Le froid arrivait extrêmement vite en cette saison. Il avait terrassé en quelques jours les élèves qui semblaient les plus résistants, quant aux filles, elles semblaient curieusement épargnées.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que la jeune fille ne put répliquer. Le claquement sec qui suivit ne signifiait qu'une seule chose, enfin, une seule personne pouvait être aussi soigneuse.

_Tayuya, où tu étais passée ? lui demanda Aerith avec les poings sur les hanches.

_T'ès pas ma mère, je vois pas pourquoi j'te le dirais. maugréa la jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec un air mauvais.

Elle baissait la tête et regardait en haut de ses yeux d'émeraude, elle donnait l'air d'en vouloir au monde entier, Aerith ne connaissait d'elle que son sale caractère et les ragots du lycée comme quoi elle se comportait comme un garçon. Elle n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses poings et pouvait étaler un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt, jamais elle ne détournait le regard et, lorsqu'elle n'attaquait pas verbalement, elle rembarrait avec une froideur glaciaire. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme, ses longs cheveux partant dans ses yeux d'émeraude autours desquels le maquillage avait coulé, créant une traînée noire en dessous et ses vêtements sombres égouttant sur le parquet ne faisaient que renforcer cette impression désagréable.

_Tu dois être trempée, va dans la salle de bains te sécher, tu ne vas pas gâcher ton week-end avec une angine ou quelque chose de ce genre! prévint Aerith.

_Tu peux… venir avec moi ? demanda la jeune élève de première.

Aerith fut surprise d'entendre ces mots là sortir de la bouche de la forte tête mais obtempéra. Elle accompagne la jeune fille jusqu'à la salle de bain du second étage, juste en face de sa chambre à vrai dire. Elle la fit entrer et Tayuya retira tous ses vêtements trempés, laissant voir une poitrine naissante et une peau d'une blancheur de nacre, elle était vraiment très belle, son corps était admirablement bien dessiné, Aerith ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait le cacher ainsi. La jeune fille regardait fixement le sol carrelé, les yeux voilés de larmes. Aeris eut a peine le temps de se retourner que la jeune fille se jeta littéralement dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots.

La jeune femme fut surprise que Tayuya aie ce comportement mais n'alla pas chercher plus loin. Elle était fatiguée et trempée, elle devait sûrement avoir attrapé froid elle aussi. Elle la serra dans ses bras en la berçant légèrement avec des mots rassurants comme on le ferait avec un enfant, la jeune fille pleura encore plus, elle devait vraiment être très fatiguée.

_Je suis dégueulasse… murmura-t-elle deux sanglots. J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fait.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Ca ne peut pas être si terrible.

Tayuya regarda Aerith d'un regard baigné de larmes, comme si elle l'implorait, comme si l'étudiante de terminale eut été un dieu d'une religion obscène à laquelle Tayuya aurait été promise à un sacrifice.

Une fois rhabillée d'un pantalon a imprimé militaire et d'un pull noir, Tayuya fut conduite par Aerith dans sa chambre. Aerith lui conseilla de dormir, car le sommeil était le meilleur allié du calme.

_Restes avec moi… murmura la jeune fille dont les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas.

_Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. confia Aerith en passant sa main dans les longs cheveux de Tayuya qui partaient en cascade sur les draps.

_J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible… dit cette dernière, ses larmes redoublant. Gin… Je l'ai…

Aerith comprit à l'instant même où elle prononça son nom, c'était évident. Cela n'arrangeait rien mais, le cœur d'une fille était encore fragile, il fallait bien l'avouer, Gin comptait parmi ses amis proches avant que Rufus n'arrive en pleine année. A ce moment là elle se détourna de tout, y compris de ses amis parmi lesquels Gin prenait une place d'honneur.

_Il m'a embrassé… Et j'ai rien tenté pour l'arrêter alors que je savais que c'était dégueulasse! dit Tayuya en pleurant de plus belle.

_Je lui en parlerait. Ne t'en fais pas tout va s'arranger.

Aerith resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, elle mit vingt bonnes minutes à arrêter de pleurer et une heure au moins pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle redescendit et vérifia qui était encore en état. Il y avait Tifa qui ne montrait aucun signe apparent de grippe, Angeal lisait quelque chose en tentant de faire jarter Naruto qui demandait ce que c'était et enfin Suigetsu qui cafardait devant un film d'horreur à la télé, sans compter Elena qui montait et descendait sans cesse les escaliers. Voila tous ceux qui avaient survécu à la première vague de la terrible grippe saisonnière.

_Je sent que a nuit va être loooongue… soupira Tifa.

_Itachi avait la crève aussi. prévint Angeal. On s'est retrouvés paumés sous la flotte…

_Ils ont juste attrapé froid, demain ça sera fini.

_Ou pas, imaginez on sera même pas dix par classe! Ils vont fermé le lycée! Trop cooool! hurla Naruto en sautillant partout.

_Tu peux pas te taire deux secondes ? fit une voix glacée derrière lui.

Naruto hurla de peur comme s'il avait pris une décharge électrique et se réfugia derrière Angeal comme si Rufus qui venait de débarquer était le diable en personne. Le "diable" descendit les escaliers et alla dans la cuisine où il fouilla directement dans le frigo. Elena faillit hurler à la vue du fait qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon, un peu comme un certain chasseur de démons dans un jeu... Il sembla trouver son bonheur et referma gentiment le frigo avec un coup de pied.

_Tu dormais pas toi ? demanda Tifa à la vue des cernes sous ses yeux et des traces rouges qui marbraient son visage et ses bras.

_Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il brusquement à Tifa.

_Rien, pourquoi ? Un conseil la prochaine fois, va mettre un pull devant Elena, et, Elena, essuie toi, tu baves.

Un gros blanc s'installa dans la salle et Rufus remonta avec une cargaison de canettes avec lesquelles il pourrait tenir un siège de plusieurs mois. Tifa sourit légèrement et se rallongea sur le canapé.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Naruto. T'ès toute rouge!

_Hein!? s'étonna Tifa.

Elle regarda tout le monde qui souriait à l'unisson excepté Elena qui lui lançait un regard noir. Elle rougit encore plus et enfonça la tête dans un coussin: mais pourquoi diable elle rougissait comme ça ? Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé... Sauf lorsqu'elle avait vu Cloud pour la première fois.

_Tifa est amoureuuuseuuh! se mit à gueuler Naruto.

_Même pas vrai! Parle pas de ce que tu connais pas!

_Mhhh, tu choisis qui ? Cloud ou Rufus ? Moi j'te dis qu'ils sont aussi bien l'un qui l'autre!!! hurla-t-il en courant dans tout la pièce.

Aerith soupira: si aujourd'hui était ainsi, qu'en était-il de demain ? C'était la seule chose imprévisible parmi le désordre et le jour qui se lèverait.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Alors alors, nan, je ne suis pas morte et oui, je suis un monstre.

Vous avez vu les pairings de la mort qui tue!? Hahaaaa, je sais pas si je vais caser un joli petit yaoi dans le périmètre mais le RufusXTifa est annoncé prêt a enfourner! Cloud je vais le caser avec... Je verrais =) Tayuya peut être avec Sakon, sachez qu'avec Gin c'est particulier =)

Vous verrez aussi des perso de Drakengard I et II pour les autres classes, une folie passagère =)


	16. Break it down

Le week-end était passé vite, trop vite même. Personne ne l'avait vu passer, trop occupés à dormir et à récupérer du dernier orage du Tsuyu, la saison des pluies. Dans le car, tout était comme avant et Tseng dut intervenir pour empêcher Reno de sauter sur Kadaj, qui avait visiblement choisi son camp, chez Gin.

_Je le crèverait celui là… Autant lui que Gin! jura Reno en descendant du car et voyant Kadaj le regarder d'un air suffisant, la guerre était déclarée, apparemment.

Rufus tentait d'ignorer Gin autant que possible, il n'avait plus vraiment droit à l'erreur, si ça recommençait comme le coup de vendredi dernier, le Comité Disciplinaire risquait d'être démantelé. Il regarda distraitement Gin tout de même, il arborait un insigne étrange autour de son bras, que personne n'avait jamais vu. Plusieurs élèves l'avaient également, entre autres Yoruichi, Konan, Karin, Ulquiorra pour les Terminales et quelques autres que Rufus connaissait de vue. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient encore…

Il rejoignit Tseng et lui demanda s'il l'avait également jamais vu, il lui répondit que non, effectivement, c'étai bizarre.

_Faudra demander à Hanch, elle doit savoir. Elle sait toujours tout sur ce qui se passe.

Hanch était une élève de terminale, membre du Comité Disciplinaire, elle était que très rarement sollicitée car, beaucoup se plaignaient qu'elle faisait peur. Rufus la trouvait plutôt jolie, quoiqu'elle fut plutôt sombre et sarcastique au maximum, elle était seule, seule dans sa classe en tant que membre du Comité, seule sentimentalement, seule familialement, il la comprenait un peu mais, elle était très étrange.

_Mh, ouais… lui répondit Tseng.

_Tu en la supportes pas, hein ?

_Je sais pas… Je la trouve... Bizarre.

Tseng regarda la jeune fille en question, assise sur un banc, perdue dans ses pensées, sa peau pâle jurait avec ses cheveux bruns éclatants légèrement ondulés ornés d'une fleur par derrière, des cernes noires se voyaient de là où Tseng était et elle avait l'air extrêmement seule, elle n'avait pas non plus l'air de rechercher une quelconque compagnie.

_Moi aussi je suis bizarre, plus qu'elle. affirma Rufus en allant vers l'étudiante de terminale n°5.

Tseng soupira, évidemment, qui ne pouvait mieux comprendre une décalée qu'un décalé?

La cloche sonna, tous les élèves allèrent rejoindre leur classes, il n'y avait que lors du premier jour que les profs venaient les chercher, ce derniers les faisaient toujours attendre d'ailleurs.

Du côté de Yoruichi, tout allait pour le mieux, hormis la crève qui persistait. Elle monta directement en cours de français. Le rang avançait dans un silence peu commun, tranchant net avec la joie du début et la fameuse opération de l'ascenseur qui semblait bien loin désormais.

_Aujourd'hui, commença Iruka. Je vais vous donner vos nouveaux emplois du temps, comme vous pourrez le remarquer ils sont assez vides, hors de question de glander en ville durant tout ce temps, vous pourrez les mettre a profit pour réviser en prévision du bac qui vous attends en fin d'année.

Une aura de déception se profila dans la salle mais qui fut vite remplacée par les habituelles rumeurs de conversation qu'Iruka fit taire d'u éclat de voix. Evidemment, comment pouvait-il espérer une seconde que ses élèves consentiraient à rester calme ?

_On va rester a vingt ? demanda Zack avec un grand sourire, comme à son habitude.

_Non, nous avons du rétrécir le nombre de classes, il a été réduit dans votre cas de dix Terminales a seulement sept, de nombreux élèves en ont changé, et viendront dans cette classe, de vingt nous passeront à 28.

Un hurlement de joie retentit dans la classe et la moitié des élèves se levèrent. Iruka du frapper sur son tableau pour rétablir le calme.

_Et où qu'on va savoir qui va venir ? demanda Temari avec sa voix si douce. Si c'est des cons j'me barre !

_Les listes vont êtres affichées… Et, les dortoirs accueilleront de nouveaux pensionnaires, nous avons également réduit leurs nombres vous serez tous dix-sept a l'intérieur, comme vous avec du le remarque, ils sont assez spacieux et de nombreuses chambres ne sont pas encore prises.

Un gros blanc se fit sa petite place et les élèves s'entreregardèrent, avec un grand sourire : si actuellement ce n'était pas le foutoir complet, ça allait l'être désormais.

_Y'aura des changements ? Je vais dire, des changements de dortoirs pour nos classes.

_Sûrement, j'ai participé a l'élaboration des classes même si le proviseur à assuré s'en charger seul pour la plupart, j'ai veillé à ne changer que le minimum nécessaire.

Il distribua alors les emplois du temps, les élèves furent sidérés par le peu de cours qu'ils comportaient, chaque jour comportait néanmoins dix heures, les méthodes avaient changer.

_Et il est quand le blocus contre les jours trop chargés ? plaisanta Rufus. Faites tourner les messages.

_Va y'en avoir plein cette année y paraît, contre les réformes. lui répondit Neji Hyûga avec un air sérieux qui fait taire tout le monde dans la salle.

Indéniablement un des élèves les plus matures de la classe si ce n'est du lycée, Neji parlait peu mais lorsqu'il disait quelque chose ce n'état jamais sans raison. Il allait de pair avec Rufus pour ce genre de situations, peut importe les affinités dans la classe, c'était à eux que l'on se référait lorsqu'il fallait débattre de choses graves où importantes.

_Mh, on va encore pas bosser… Mais si il y à des réformes à la con on sera les premiers à en pâtir, tout va changer alors qu'on est proches de la fin. lui répondit le chef de Comité Disciplinaire en parlant des Terminales en général. Les secondes aussi, en réalité, ça sera loin d'être bénéfique.

_Tu proposes quoi à part allez faire sauter l'ambassade à Tokyo ? demanda Temari avec un air de défi.

_Ca remarque c'est une des meilleures solutions. conclut Vincent. Mais, avant d'aller jouer les terroristes, je vous propose de suivre le cours, on a un bac à la fin de l'année, si ça ne change pas.

Le reste du cours se poursuivit dans le calme alors, que chez les premières, le ton de la fête était donné par Renji qui hurlait accompagné par Reno et Lee.

_On va être treeeenteuuuuh!!!!!!Yeaaaaaaah!!!!!! hurlaient-ils, accompagnés par quelques perturbateurs qui se mettaient sur les tables.

_SILENCE! hurla Kariya, leur prof principal et de maths en frappant la table de son poing et descendant lui-même Suigetsu et Ichigo des tables où ils avaient détachés leurs ceintures prêts à baisser leur pantalon.

Tous les élèves se rassirent car les colères de l'élu du cœur de Yoshi Nieder la prof de musique étaient à faire trembler les murs. En seconde, il était évident que le prof était déjà sorti de la classe... Ah nan, Scarlet hurlait encore.

_Mais vous avez pas fini bande de singes ! hurla-t-elle, ses cheveux partant allègrement en désordre intégral, lui donnant une légère allure de folle.

Naruto dansait sur sa table, Yuffie vidait le sac de la prof et fit main basse sur ses trois tubes de rouge à lèvres, Kiba taguait sur le tableau avec Kadaj et Karin Kurozaki avait allumé sa psp, jouant au dernier Need for Speed. Un objet fendit l'air en le faisant siffler et atterrit sur le tableau en explosant à deux centimètres du visage androgyne de Kadaj qui hurla sous la surprise. Il se retourna et vit Gaara qui avait un effaceur dans la main et un air victorieux sur le visage. Il rechargeait déjà son arme et se prépara à refaire feu, cette fois sûr Rukia qui lisait un livre.

_Espèce de PD!!! hurla Kadaj en se jetant sur lui.

Tifa regardait la scène d'un air blasé et se demandait bien comment faire son année tranquillement sans personne pour l'interrompre, sans compter que les effectif des classes allaient grossir dans peu de temps. Elle regarda par la fenêtre le soleil de l'automne qui commerçait à se montrer bien qu'il fasse encore agréablement chaud.

La cloche sonna à l'instant où Kadaj hurlait alors que Gaara lui avait jeté son compas dans le dos. Mais ce n'était plus du ressort de Scarlet qui c'était barrée depuis que ça avait sonné. Une véritable marée humaine s'abattit alors dans les couloirs du lycée et alla s'écraser contre les murs du hall où étaient notés les numéros et les listes de classes. Les élèves auraient étés capables de d'arracher cheveux, yeux, dents, colliers ou encore cartes de cantine pour regarder où ils étaient si le « bienveillant » Zaraki Kenpachi ne les regardait pas avec un air supérieur particulièrement flippant.

_Putain la mienne a disparu!

_J'me trouve pas! J'suis viré!?

_Oh merde y'a plus que la moitié des classes!!!

Le Comité Disciplinaire était bel et bien dans son élément et modérait tout ce qui se passait, ses membres étaient disséminés dans la salle, tous ses membres, qui étaient une vingtaine tous réunis. Ils regardaient tous Gin d'un mauvais oeil, lui et son gang qui étaient beaucoup plus qu'eux à arborer un symbole rouge sang sur leur bras.

_C'est bon, je sais c'est qui ces tarés. dit Hanch dans le dos de Reno qui fit un bond spectaculaire de deux mètres en avant.

Il se retourna et vit la jeune femme à la peau aussi pâle qu'un mourant et aux cheveux roux sombre, ses yeux étaient d'un noir de jais comme un puit sans fond, elle faisait peur, vraiment peur, la fantôme du couloir nord c'était Elena à côté !

_Pitié... Ne déboule plus comme ça dans mon dos, Hanch… lui répondit-il en vérifiant si son cœur battait toujours. Donc c'est qui ?

_Une faction que Gin à crée, elle n'est pas officielle et n'a aucune utilité, mais il se pourrait bien que si on abdique ils prendront notre place.

_Rufus ne laissera jamais passer ça!

_Qui sait, peut être que c'est déjà trop tard. Gin rallie beaucoup de monde à sa cause, l'incident de vendredi dernier à, pour eux été causé par Shinra, et plus personne n'est pas au courant du procès de sa mère à Naples.

_Hein ? demanda Reno, ayant passé son cours d'italien a regarder la volumineuse poitrine de la prof qui n'en manquait pas.

_Tout le monde sauf toi apparemment… soupira Hanch, sa voix devant un murmure digne d'un film d'horreur.

_Ah oui meeeeerde! hurla Reno en se plaquant sa main sur le front. Le truc de la Mafia là!? Oh nan, c'est fini là!?

_Perpétuité, elle a échappé de peu à la peine de mort pour détournements de fonds, escroquerie...

_Assassinats, espionnage, délit d'initié, et appartenance à la mafia de Falcone, tu veux quoi encore, son CV ? demanda Rufus qui c'était approché de Hanch par derrière avec un regard de tueur.

Hanch rougit, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et ne s'attendait sûrement pas à devoir s'expliquer, elle était visiblement dans une impasse. Elle baissa les yeux et se contenta de murmurer une excuse rapide et de s'éloigner.

_On est dans la même classe, on est une trentaine… ajouta-elle avait de disparaître dans la foule.

_Trop flippante cette meuf… souffla Reno en s'étalant contre un mur.

Adossée un pilier dessiné dans le mur, Tayuya regardait la scène d'un air vague. La jeune fille s'en voulait de ce qui c'était passé, pas au point d'en pleurer mais, cela la rendait triste. Elle c'était accordée beaucoup d'assurance et c'était également vue offrir la confiance de trop de personnes pour revenir au point où elle en était avant. Seulement, elle haïssait être avec les autres, elle regrettait le temps où elle passait des heures dans un arbre au fond de la cour à observer le moindre fait et geste de Rufus Shinra, tout c'était définitivement brisé le jour ou il l'avait embrassée, elle n'était pas faite pour ce genre de choses, pas faite pour les études.

_Tayuya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Ino… murmura Tayuya en voyant de longs cheveux blonds onduler devant elle et une silhouette à en faire pâlir d'envie Shakira.

La blonde lui adressa un sourire qui sonnait faux à des kilomètres à la ronde qui se mua en rictus sarcastique. Elle voulait quelque chose, qui serait dur à avoir, mais dur pour qui ? Là était le mystère.

_C'était super ce que tu as fait avec Gin au temple Shintô près de votre foyer. C'est dégueulasse que t'aies planté Rufus pour lui, si il l'apprenait, sa le rendrait furax, nan ? demanda-t-elle en se courbant en avant et en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches comme si Tayuya eut été une enfant que l'on grondât.

_Ta gueule. répondit Tayuya en fermant les yeux.

Elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille plus de quelques minutes, hein ? Nan, évidemment, les filles de son genre n'avaient donc droit au repos qu'une fois à bouffer les pissenlits par la racine !?

_Mais c'est qu'elle s'enflamme ! Et regarde moi dans les yeux sale chaudasse ! hurla Ino et prenant d'une main de visage de Tayuya. Tu te prends pour qui a te choper tous les mecs du lycée !? Des terminales en plus ?

Tayuya vit la suite comme dans un cauchemar, Ino, les yeux agrandis de fureur et débordant de jalousie resserra sa poigne autour du visage de Tayuya qui attrapa son bras et la repoussa violemment. Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent au sol dans un enchevêtrement de cheveux clairs qui contrastaient avec leurs uniformes noirs. La foule déjà compacte des élèves dans le hall se condensa autour d'elles et la rumeur des conversations se transforma en une clameur assommante d'encouragements, d'insultes, de cris de joies et de hurlements.

Elle croyait que les évènements ne pourraient tourner plus mal, seulement, tout ce bordel attira le Comité Disciplinaire, et leur leader, principal intéressé dans cette querelle de sentiments. Il les sépara en les prenant par le col et les mit face à face.

_Tiens. Justement, Tayuya avait quelque chose à te dire ! fit Ino avec un sourire mauvais, ses cheveux décoiffés ne rajoutant que plus à son regard à demi fou.

Tayuya baissa le regard lorsque Rufus le croisa. Pourquoi retarder l'échéance, ce qui allait être fait serait terminé dans quelques instants…

_Alors ? Tu ne veux pas dire ce que tu as fait avec Gin hier ? demanda Ino avec un grand sourire.

_Il m'a… embrassée… fit Tayuya en baissant les yeux.

_Et t'as aimé ça! Avoues-le!

Tayuya baissa les yeux mais Ino poussant un éclat de rire lui fit remonter le regard pour qu'elles se voient dans les yeux. Toutes les deux.

_Donc, tu m'as trompé, si je suis l'expression commune. conclut le chef du Comité Disciplinaire. Tu aurais pu tomber mieux comme pire. C'est fini entre nous, va rejoindre Gin si tu veux, j'en ai rien à battre désormais.

Tayuya sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi tout devait-il se passer comme ça ? Un seul point positif, ce que devait être exécuté était fait. Mais à quel prix…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Et ouais, je suis toujours vivant, vous vous croyez débarrassés de moi ? xD

Et bah ca c'est fait, manque la bombe... Comment je vais faire ça moi... J'ai tellement de trucs à caser dans cette fic que... Halala ^_^


	17. Love square

Conformément à leur emploi du temps, les terminales allèrent en cours de maths pour leur dernière heure. Tout la journée s'étant passée dans un état d'excitation proche de la folie et de l'embrasement le plus total, la dernière fut… autant la raconter, car un résumé ne couvrirait pas tout ce qui fut fait ou dit alors.

Ils étaient 31, c'était bien différent de l'exacte vingtaine, il y avait 11 élèves en plus donc. Dans le cas des Terminales, quatre classes avaient étés effacées des registres.

_Putain c'est qui ça ? demanda Genesis à Angeal en désignant d'un signe de tête un élève aux cheveux blonds qui dormait les pieds sur la table, en équilibre complet sur deux pieds de sa chaise, maté par toutes les filles de la classe sans exception.

_Lui ? C'est Yaha Lied un membre du Comité Disciplinaire, il s'est tapé la moitié des filles du bahut l'année de son arrivée, secondes comme secondes années de BTS, personne ne lui résiste il est increvable. lui répondit Zack à la place d'Angeal. Il a dix fois ce que t'as dans ton falzar !

Genesis répliqua avec un coup de pied dans la table de Zack, Deidara Baku, nouvel élève de la classe, se le reçut pile ou il ne fallait pas et s'écrasa au sol en gémissant. Zack pouffa de rire et Sasori, meilleur ami de la pauvre victime, se jeta sur Genesis, Angeal se joignit à la mêlée pour défendre son ami et Zack, lui, y allait pour une bonne rigolade. De fil en aiguille, toute la classe y trouve son mot, les filles – Konan Akaï et Arioch Ithiliën, commencèrent un catfight où ceux qui ne se battaient pas commençaient à parier dessus. Elle commencèrent par s'arracher les cheveux, se jeter sur les tables et Arioch, forte de son appartenance à un club d'arts martiaux l'année passée, trouva la première arme qu'elle put, c'est-à-dire les bien nommées armes de prédilection des bastons: le compas. A un moment, propice, le train arrière de Konan souffrit sérieusement.

Heidegger, ayant dix bonnes minutes de retard, trouva sa classe comme il l'avait découverte après qu'un certain élève ait coincé Kenpachi dans l'ascenseur ; en pleine foire. Fallait-il préciser que les obscénités notées au tableau par Temari et Shunsui Kyoraku étaient à ne pas montrer à quelqu'un de moins de dix-huit ans.

_QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CAAAAA !!!! hurla-t-il en séparant Genesis et Deidara, occupés à s'arracher les cheveux.

Il jeta un regard noir aux quatre membre du comité disciplinaire présents dans la salle qui se faisaient un strip-poker au fond et, faute de cartes, ils avaient pris des crayons, c'était donc un strip-mikado et, il semblait bien que Tseng et Rufus perdaient. Les filles n'en maquaient d'ailleurs pas une miette et filmaient copieusement la scène en arrosant le carrelage de bave toute chaude.

_RHABILLEZ VOUS BANDE DE SOUS-MERDES !!!! beugla le prof.

Les quatre joueurs soupirèrent et obtempérèrent à regret. Dans un coin de la salle, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs légèrement bouclés embrassait à pleine bouche (et surtout à pleine langue) une jeune fille blonde en se tortillant.

__Nazdrovie_!! plaisanta Shears en buvant le contenu d'une bouteille aux inscriptions polonaises, semble-t-il une très bonne vodka, une fois vide, il participa avec Elfé, Karin, Yoruichi et Gin au jeu dit de la bouteille… si intelligent.

Aerith regardait par la fenêtre avec un léger sourire en entendent les sifflements des hommes lorsque Hanch retira sa chemise, dans une autre partie de strip-mikado, retentée. Elle n'avait aucun complexe et exhiba un tatouage qui lui couvrait les deux seins. Zack dut détourner le regard pour ne pas rougir. Rufus, lui, n'en manqua pas une miette et les personnes présentes à ce moment là affirmèrent qu'il resta muet plus de dix minutes après.

La cloche sonna et les participants du strip-mikado se rhabillèrent en vitesse pour sortir de la salle, finalement, ce n'était même pas un cours qu'ils avaient eu, mais une excellente heure de vie de classe (de vie commune en classe plus précisément). Ils prirent place dans leur car et virent différentes personnes avec qui ils n'espéraient même pas êtres. Certains hurlèrent de joie, d'autres hurlèrent de rage (notamment car le nombre de membres des comités d'exécution et de discipline étaient deux fois plus nombreux).

Shears alluma son portable et décida de lui-même de bercer le car avec sa douce musique, alias une musique de sauvage. Tout le monde se retrouva tant bien que mal à écouter La Fouine, à ce qu'il paraissait un rappeur français, avec le générique de fin d'un film nommé Banlieue 13. Une petite lumière s'alluma immédiatement dans la tête de chaque membre du comité disciplinaire qui avait vu le film où il était question de quelque chose qui les aiderait beaucoup.

_Qui qui sait faire du parkours ? demanda Reno aux deux personnes devant lui, en l'occurrence Tseng et Elena.

_C'est quoi ça ?

_Dégages !

Le parkours était en quelque sorte « l'art de la fuite » nommé inton-jutsu en japonais. Il avait été popularisé comme discipline sportive dans certains pays urbanisés d'occident où les immeubles étaient nombreux, entre autres utilisé pour se déplacer librement, les personnes l'utilisant étaient capables de sauter de plus de dix étages et savaient réaterrir comme si de rien n'était et pouvaient également distancer n'importe qui, en gros ils étaient les maîtres de tout ce qui était fuite, course et évasion. Trois termes qui intéressaient le Comité plus que de rigueur.

_Et, pourquoi on connaîtrait un truc aussi lâche ? demanda Tseng en fronçant les sourcils devant l'expression béate de son ami.

_Baaah, c'est toujours utile ! Imagine tu as envie d'échapper à Gin quand…

_On échappe jamais à Gin, on le cogne et _basta_ ! dit Rufus qui était derrière Reno, à côté de Hanch.

_Que de venin par ici ! s'exlamma Temari qui était à côté de son frère. Vous cherchez un spécialiste en parkours ?

_On à jamais demandé ça alors dégages !

_Je vois, je vois, tu te crois assez doué tout seul ! Retournes avec Hanch, vous allez trop bien ensemble !

Rufus soupira et monta le son du baladeurs de Hanch qui ne se plaignit pas en ferma les yeux. Pourquoi c'était toujours pour lui les remarques ? Avait-il le don de se foutre constamment dans une merde pas croyable ?

A l'avant du car, l'ambiance était toute autre, avec une bonne dizaine de feuilles imprimées, Rukia avait l'air de donner des explications sérieuses à deux ou trois élèves.

_Donc, on à une semaine pour réunir le plus de personnes possible pour le club, si on à pas une vingtaine de personnes c'est mort !

_Tu sais quelle pièce on va jouer ? lui demanda Yuzu Kurozaki.

_J'ai opté pour un grand classique qui attirera tout le monde car, comme tu l'as remarqué, les histoire d'amour vont bon train ici. conforma Rukia avec un regard vicieux sur l'arrière du car. Roméo et Juliette !

Yuffie qui était deux places derrière se leva pratiquement et se jeta en avant pour écouter la conversation avec un grand sourire. En réalité, toutes de filles de seconde les écoutaient désormais.

_Si avec ça on attire pas de monde, comme je disais, c'est mort pour la club ! Vous afficherez ca dans vos foyers et au lycée là ou tout le monde passe ! expliqua Rukia qui prenait son rôle de présidente du club théâtre trop à cœur.

_Il nous faut une blonde aux yeux bleus pour jouer Juliette ! Et je vois bien Sasuke en Roméo ! proposa Orihime avec les yeux plein d'espoir.

_Pourquoi pas Kadaj tant qu'on y est ! Nan, il faut un terminale ! Je vote pour un mec comme Neji ! attaqua Yuffie. Ou comme Tseng !

_C'est ton frère… Tu vas réussir à t'arranger pour jouer Juliette et à le scène du baiser tu vas prendre ton pied comme ch'ais pas quoi et la pièce sera fichue ! plaisanta Tifa qui était devant, complètement retournée, à côté de Sakura.

_Moi je vote pour Rufus ! fit Cissneï.

_N'importe quoi ! Qui te dit qu'il va pas nous lâcher en cours de route ! Ca serait bien son style ! Après s'être tapé toute les filles !

_Bah Vincent alors ! continua Yuffie en hurlant de rire, Vincent sur scène, lui qui en parlait jamais, ca serait un excellent souvenir si cela se réalisait.

_OUAIS ! s'exclamèrent toutes les filles présentes. faut le faire venir au club !

_Foyer 11, dehors ! fit le chauffeur en ouvrant les portières et s'arrêtant.

Dix-sept élèves sortirent, parmi eux Rukia et Orihime, coupant cours aux discussions sur le club. Fait étrange que toute agitation au fond cessa, Gin étant parti. Le foyer 10 suivit, et chez les filles également ça se calma, Ino étant partie.

Soi Fong sanglotait dans les bras de Yoruichi, elle avait changé de dortoir et partait maintenant. Elle échangeait ainsi sa place avec Hanch qui passait dans le 13ème foyer. Ils étaient désormais dix-sept dans chaque foyer justement. Trois garçons s'ajoutaient au compte, montant leur nombre à onze. Il y avait un terminale et deux premières. Ils n'étaient pas des plus sages mais on, il faudrait faire avec, c'était définitif.

_Qui pionce avec moi! demanda Demyx, élève en première malheureusement (ou heureusement pour les amateurs de calme) séparé d'Axel, son ami de toujours.

_Qui te supporteras est l'exacte question. corrigea Rufus qui avait une place de libre dans la sienne et qui changea également de place dans le car, Demyx devenait trop envahissant à se coller à lui.

_Urick me supportera! Pas vrai!? demanda Demyx avec des gros yeux larmoyants.

_Si tu te couches pas avant trois heures du matin on va s'entendre!

_Oh putain toi t'ès un pote!

Di côté des filles, Yoruichi se retrouvait seul et Hanch irait squatter chez Tayuya, sauf que… De leur côté la nouvelle question serait qu'entre deux filles ayant la même personne vers laquelle voguaient leurs sentiments, la cohabitation était-elle possible ?

_Moi je propose de tout recommencer à zéro! proposa Tifa qui s'était levée et était dans l'allée du car.

_Ce que j'te propose c'est de te rasseoir, toi! lui répondit le chauffeur en donnant un coup de volant à gauche.

Tifa, déséquilibrée, partit vers l'arrière du car à cause de l'accélération et tomba sur le côté à cause du virage brutal qui l'avait pris. Elle s'écrasa littéralement sur Rufus qui espérait trouver le calme tout au fond, mais qui n'eut qu'une paire de seins dans le visage comme unique réponse.

_Lâche là immédiatement! hurla Cloud en se précipitant à l'arrière tandis que Rufus tenait Tifa pour ne pas qu'elle tombe en avant.

_Nan mais t'ès qui pour me parler comme ça!? lui répondit-il en se relevant.

_Mais c'est pas fini vos conneries!? hurla la jeune fille qui, en tant que principale intéressée tout de même, avait son mot à dire. Cloud, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de voir que du mal dans le Comité Disciplinaire ?! Merde à la fin! Si vous vous bouffez la gueule au lycée alors arrêtez ici!

Sur ces mots elle se détacha de l'étreinte du chef de Comité Disciplinaire et s'assit dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, les genoux contre sa poitrine, dans ses bras. Et ne bougea plus jusqu'à la fin du voyage, peu importe ce qu'on lui disait. Elle se décida à sortir du car après tout le monde et n'adressa plus la parole à qui que ce soit. Entrée au foyer elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant une place vide dans els conversation de tout le monde présent.

_Cloud tu l'as mauvaise là! plaisanta Suigetsu alors qu'il était forcé à mettre la table par Aerith qui menait tout le monde à la baguette.

Sans Tifa pour l'aider, le repas prendrait un peu plus longtemps et elle avait déjà prévu le coup, mine de rien, l'entretient d'une maison ne se faisait pas tout seul.

_Demyx et Cissneï, prenez la lise qui est sur le frigo et allez faire les courses, Sasuke, toi tu vas te charger de passer le balai un peu partout, Naruto toi tu le feras après manger, Hanch tu vas m'aider pour la cuisine, Tayuya tu vas ranger un peu tout ce qui traîne avant que Sasuke ne passe le balai, tout ceux qui restent allez ranger vos chambres, rentrez tout dans vos valises et préparez vous ceux qui changent! fit-elle, une cuillère en bois à la main, l'agitant et la balançant.

Il y eut un gros blanc, toute le monde se regardait et on entendit juste le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, tout le monde vit Demyx et Urick qui tentaient de s'esquiver.

_Vous avez tous entendu le général, au boulot. dit Rufus en haussant les épaules.

Cloud, lui lançant un regard mauvais, le suivit voir s'il ne ferait pas halte dans la chambre de Tifa. Il avait brisé Tayuya devant tout le monde, il vaudrait faire de même avec Tifa! Tout ce qui lui plaisait c'était uniquement de mettre à mal les filles! Particulièrement Tifa, il ne tolèrerait jamais que quelque chose lui arrive! Il _l'aimait_, lui! Une notion qui était complètement étrangère à un taré dont le plus grand rêve était de se taper toutes les filles du lycée!

Les deux fuyards furent rattrapés par Angeal qui avait été envoyé par Aerith et qui avait du temps à perdre. Yoruichi cafardait entre les couloir en soupirant comme une pauvre âme en peine ainsi que Suigetsu qui cherchait un plan foireux à faire, c'était planqués derrière un mur et attendaient le premier qui passe pour lui sauter dessus et le faire hurler. Manque bol, ils hurlèrent tous les deux lorsque Rufus les attrapa avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose, sauf peut être se débattre. Il les lâcha quand même par pure pitié…

Cloud s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Tifa une fois qu'il fut sur que plus personne ne l'entendait. Il colla l'oreille à la porte et s'entendit rien. Ouvrant discrètement la porte il vit la jeune fille sur son lit, endormie, c'était décidément une manie de rater le dîner, peut-être étais-ce là une excellente parade contre les disputes en lesquelles il se transformait. En soupirant il regagna sa chambre, le changement de chambre potentiel il verrait demain. Il se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans les limbes d'un lourd sommeil.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Désolée pour cux qui ne voulaient pas me revoir mais je suis de retour!!! Après une putain de dépression et une remise en question accompagnée de larmes devant Celle qui ne Vieillissait Pas, je repars!

Enfin, je dis ça, mais j'ne pense pas moins, je ne sais pas si je continuerais mes fics, ma situation au lycée se dégrade... Ca nflue sur mon travail quoi que je fasse et les délires avec Nemon me manquent, le colège me manque, c'est ironique, mais je m'y marrais mieux qu'actuellement.. Les délires avec Nighthawk me manquant également, j'en fais toujours mais bon...

*évite une giffle rapide de la part de cette chère Nmfrter*

Bon ok, ici c'est pas fait pour dépressionner!!! J'ai eu plein de nouveaux coms!!! Je dois satisfaire les besoins mordants de tous les geeks qui me suivent! (valable pour toi Melior, ne fas pas l'innocente). Donc, je vais y bosser à cette fic! autant que je pourrais!

Oh, et, en passant, "Les Eternels III, Rise of the an Assassin", en sont à environ une dizaine de chapitres au brouillon, qui à dit que le lycée n'inspirait pas ~_^

A bientot ~


	18. Prélude à la chute

Cloud ouvrit les yeux à l'entente d'un horrible bruit, ce qui semblait, après une écoute plus ou moins prolongée, être de la musique. Il se leva à contrecoeur pour voir que le soleil était, loin d'être couché, sur le point de se lever. D'un bond il se redressa et jeta un regard au réveil qu'avait amené Itachi, sept heures moins dix… ils partaient à la demie… Rien ne servait donc de s'inquiéter. Néanmoins le bruit se rapprochait, c'était plus que désagréable. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, et le bruit se fit encore plus fort. N'y tenant plus, Cloud se leva et soupira.

_Demyx, jartes de là avant que j'te passe par la fenêtre… maugréa-t-il en se recouchant et faisant valser le portable de Demyx dans le geste.

_Elle en jette cette zik hein ? C'est Rufus qui me l'a passée !

Un grognement fit office de réponse et de prévention, Demyx sembla comprendre entre deux jurons « je vais lui faire bouffer son portable ». Ne sachant si c'était de lui ou de Rufus qu'il parlait, il débarrassa le plancher sans demander son reste. Cloud se leva en grognant et s'habilla, il avait une trentaine de minutes pour tout faire, même si d'habitude il négociait le tout en dix, même pas parfois. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit Elena qui sanglotait dans un coin du couloir, inquiet, il alla la voir immédiatement en lui demandant ce qui se passait. Elle leva vite la tête en reniflant et regarda Cloud en sursautant, elle retira ses écouteurs et s'expliqua.

_Heu j'suis désolée ! Tifa m'a passé une musique dont Angeal lui avait parlé et… elle est trop triiiiiste !

Cloud prit d'un geste les écouteurs et soupira en entendant qu'elle se gavait consciencieusement aux musiques tirés d'une comédie musicale française dont sa mère raffolait, ca parlait de quoi déjà… ah oui, d'un amour entre deux personnes dont les familles se haïssaient… la fin… double suicide il lui semblait.

_En fait, c'est la musique d'une comédie musicale dont Rukia a eu l'idée, tu voudrais bien nous aider ? demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux humides comme les filles avaient le secret.

_Hors de question… répondit-il en descendant dans le salon.

_Vu ta tête, Elena t'a demandé de l'aider pour la pièce de fin d'année ! fit Aerith en lui souriant.

_Elle a demandé à tout le monde en même temps… commenta Rufus qui squattait le canapé et en fut délogé par Yoruichi.

S'ensuivit un combat acharné contre les deux principaux opposants du dortoir, évidemment terminé en beauté par Urick qui les sépara en les prenant par la peau du cou et les frappa l'un contre l'autre avec un grand sourire. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé une solution contre le tapage nocturne (pas que nocturne en fait) du foyer.

_Qui a accepté de l'aider ? demanda Cloud, la tête dans le frigo.

Personne ne lui répondit, signifiant de la belle entente du foyer… Finalement, tout le monde s'entreregarda et les langues se délièrent.

_Je m'occupe de l'organisation. concéda Rufus.

_Ouaiiiis, et Elena fait Juliette, c'est ça Roméo ? demanda Yoruichi en commencent à chanter « Aimer », l'air culte de la comédie musicale française, en commencent à danser avec Rufus.

_Espèce de conne ! hurla ce dernier en l'envoyant par terre en se jetant sur elle.

_Mhhh, pour une fois je vais venir à la représentation ! Hooo ! Elena, tu savais que Rufus se proposait pour le rôle de Roméo !? ajouta-t-elle alors que la jeune fille entrait dans la pièce.

_Hein, C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec ses grands yeux habituels.

Suigetsu étouffa un fou rire, Rufus ne savait que dire, il tenta bien de s'expliquer mais ce fut impossible, quoi qu'il fasse, il s'y arrivait pas. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Aerith qui lui répondit d'un grand sourire en haussant les épaules. Hanch soupira et Demyx s'écroula sur le canapé en se fourrant la tête dans un coussin pour éviter de s'étouffer tout seul. En clair ; ils venaient de piéger le chef du comité disciplinaire involontairement depuis tant d'années qu'ils le voulaient…

_Putaiiiin… murmura Rufus en se levant et en sortant en claquant au passage la porte d'entrée.

_J'ai oublié de lui dire que Rukia avait insisté pour qu'on… Oh non c'est pas important pour le moment… fit Elena en souriant.

Le car arriva vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde y monta et termina sa nuit à l'intérieur. Elena fit part de son désespoir à Cissnei sur le fait que le soleil se levait plus tard et se couchait plus tôt, en gros, les jours se raccourcissaient. Tous les autres foyers entrèrent, Elena retrouva Rukia et Orihime avec une grande nouvelle.

_Hé les filles ! J'ai une super idée ! On va faire une comédie musicale !!! fit-elle en se jetant littéralement sur elles.

Orihime sautilla de joie avec elle alors que Rukia ouvrit grand les yeux et s'apprêta à répliquer. Mais elle soupira en s'imaginant le magnifique résultat que ca donnerait si tout le monde arrivait à se réconcilier, mais là c'était imaginer l'utopie la plus heureuse et la plus totale. En gros : l'impossible.

_On à qu'a bêtement reprendre les ziks de la pièce française et en rajouter deux ou trois mais en toutes les langues !! C'est une trop bonne idée nan ? On va faire une sorte de générique de fin, ou tout le monde chantera au moins une phrase dans notre langue !!! commença Cissnei avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles, comme une gamine devant un arbre de noël illuminé.

_Ca serait super ! Moi je marche ! fit Yuffie en faisant le V de la victoire avec sa main.

_Idem ! J'vous suit ! fit Tifa. Il nous faudra aussi un chorégraphe alors !

_La c'est moi qui adhère! lança Kairi, qui était en première, présidente du club de danse accessoirement.

Au fond du car, comme à leur habitude, tout ce qui était d'amateurs de métal du rassemblement des trois foyers désespéraient ensemble du bonheur ambiant, trouvant d'inutiles raisons de s'apitoyer sur tout ce qu'ils trouvaient en répandant leur musique qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Rufus se trouvait dans le tas, et son Iphone réglé au max attirait les foudres de Gin, comme par un parfait hasard dont personne ne doutait de la parfaite préméditation. Cependant, Gin se tenait plutôt tranquille, il ne haïssait pas autant Alestorm qu'aurait pu le croire l'opinion publique. Ce fut Pein, élève de terminale également, qui répliqua à sa manière, avec son propre Iphone et des OST bien bourrines.

Quiconque aurait été là se serait immédiatement jeté par les fenêtres sans prendre la peine de les ouvrir, mais comme par un pur hasard, elles étaient bien renforcées. Ce fut légèrement plus dur au moment ou on apprit que aucun des deux opposant n'avait le son réglé au maximum… Et se firent une magnifique bataille musicale avec des morceaux divers et variés, n'abandonnant que lorsque le chauffeur s'arrêta devant le lycée, en manquant d'écraser nombre de lapins. Ainsi, tout le fond du car en sortit avec un mal de tête cuisant, peu importe, ils dormiraient gentiment en étude, mais souffriraient, deux heures de sport les attendant après l'italien… Kenpachi assurant le cour, ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire, pour leur envoi dans les limbes…

_On fait quoi en sport ? demanda Pein à Konan, sa voisine en italien, ignorant les passionnantes remarques de Matsumoto sur leurs mauvaises notes, cette dernière prenait d'ailleurs un plaisir sadique à détailler ses plus belles copies, celle de Zack battant le record toutes catégories avec son -3 sur vingt avec son dessin de le prof en petite tenue scotché dessus.

_Course d'orientation en groupes. expliqua-t-elle. Ils vont nous lâcher dans un bois et on devra retrouver balises éparpillées un peu partout, noter leur position et sortir avant les autres…

_Putaiiiiiin.. fit-il en se recouchant (enfin, en mettant la tête entre ses bras, out le monde connaît cette méthode).

Le reste de la classe n'était pas plus mal, comme si une cartouche de gaz avait malencontreusement été abandonnée dans la classe, les trois derniers rangs étaient couchés sur leurs tables, roupillant gaiement, Manah et Arioch qui se regardaient Titanic sur un Iphone (décidément bien utiles ces appareils) et qui pleuraient à chaude larmes, se préparant sans doute, il y en avait également certains déjà préparaient leurs plans de batailles pour le cours qui suivait.

_La je l'assommes par derrière et tu fais disparaître le corps. murmura Rufus à Tseng, penché sur un plan d'action très élaboré au crayon de papier et au marqueur fluo, une croix rouge indiquant leur cible, des flèches le ciblant menant à deux petits personnages dont on se demandait bien les identités.

_Ok mais si tenté qu'il me saute dessus, ce type, il est pas humain ! lui répondit le lieutenant du Comité Disciplinaire.

_Vous faites quoiiii ?

_Ta gueule Zack ! Tu vois pas qu'on sauve nos peaux !

_Et comment ? C'est le temps d'accepter notre mort ? Kenpachi va lui-même punir ceux qui finiront dernier, il a dit que c'était « pour motiver les troupes » et qu'il nous réservait une énorme surprise… Me demande bien c'que c'est…

_On est morts… Bon, t'as vérifié l'état du trou ou on va le mettre ?

_Ouais, on va le fiche dans une cave, des oubliettes, et, comme leur nom l'indique, on t'y oublies !

Les deux pseudos assassins se regardèrent dans les yeux avec un grand sourire. Cette fois ci, pas comme leurs centaines de tentatives précédentes, ca allait marcher ! Ils avaient maîtrisé tous les mouvements de l'art-book d'Assassins Creed et pouvaient effecteur des triples saltos arrière ! (pas quand même que sa serve à quelque chose d'autre que la frime mais bon, Altaïr le faisait, pourquoi pas eux ? ). Et, dans leur esprit surdéveloppé de terminales, ils ne pouvaient pas les utilise à _bon escient_ pour réussir leur course d'orientation ? Et bien non… Tel était le Comité Disciplinaire, malheureusement…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Un en plus! Dan,s le suivant vous verrez ainsi le comiter Disciplinaire jouer Assassins Creed avec en guise de cible vivante ce cheeeeeer Kenpachi ^_^

Heuuu, que dire... Haha, laissez une review avec le ptit bouton au centrre-bas de la page =)


	19. Legio Patria Nostra

La cloche sonna, une fois encore. Tous les élèves sortirent des classes en hurlant et en courant, excepté les Terminales. Le compte à rebours était lancé, ils savaient que Kenpachi ne ferait pas de quartiers. Ils descendirent dans le hall et furent épinglés par Shizune, une des CPE d'ordinaire assignée aux premières de cette année. Elle leur expliqua que la cours commençait immédiatement et du calmer les ardeurs des élèves en haussant le ton et menaçant avec un billet d'heures de colles.

_Allez on va bien se marrer j'le sent déjà… maugréa Genesis qui était au fond du rang, alors que les élèves se rendaient au gymnase.

Ils attendirent en vain devant les portes d'entrées durant une vingtaine de minutes, des sourires apparaissant sur les visages, croyant que Kenpachi avait enfin explosé dans le local électrique ou écrasé sur l'autoroute. Mais il n'en fut rien quand ce fut un type qui arriva, habillé en uniforme militaire qui débarqua à sa place. La thèse du remplacent était toujours évincée pour le cours de sport mais là ; avec ce lycée, tout était malheureusement possible. Il était blond, aux cheveux assez courts, les yeux bleus turquoise, et ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine, bien que son air sévère et mature hurlait le contraire corps et âme.

_Bien, compte tenu des récents évènements, le proviseur et votre prof de sport ont décidé de me charger personnellement de votre classe question honneur et respect ! dit-il d'une voix grave mais qui assurait la thèse qu'il n'avait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans

Les filles s'entreregardèrent, les garçons murmurèrent quelques insultes à l'encontre du type qui avait sûrement proposé l'idée avec Kenpachi. Il les fit taire d'un éclat de voix et les fit rentrer dans les vestiaires. Les quelques filles de la classe avaient plein de place dans le leur et eurent la surprise de voir, à chacun des places qui leur étaient assignés, des paquets contenant deux ou trois objets qui les firent ouvrir grand les yeux d'incrédulité.

_Des uniformes !? firent en chœur Manah et Aerith en déballant les leurs.

Temari ne les crut pas et ouvrit le sien, elle laissa avec stupeur tomber des vêtements à dominante vert foncé, qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur provenance. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, de même que celui de Yoruichi, quand à Hanch et Konan, elles ne dirent rien mais n'en pensaient pas moins. Arioch décida de sortir pour aller voir un garçon qui devait encore traîner dans le couloir.

_Urick ! Toi aussi y'a des uniformes dans ton vestiaire !? hurla-t-elle en un semblant de question.

_Bah, ouais, c'est tripant nan ? Dans l'autre vestiaire des mecs ils en ont eu aussi ! Tu crois que ce boche il mentait pas ?

_Putaiiiiin !

Dans le second vestiaire des mecs, justement, il y avait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils avaient stoppé les spéculations et discutaient de ce que ce type allait leur réserver tout en mettent leurs uniformes en se matant les un les autres, ils manquèrent de mettre Zack à la porte car il prenait des photos, pour commercer à pris d'or avec les filles.

_Putain, j'sais pas combien y'en à qui paieraient pour voir Shears ou Angeal à poil ! Ou moi !

D'un air désespéré, Angeal vit Zack se prendre lui-même en photo torse nu.

_Fais un film c'est mieux ! lui conseilla Rufus qui avait sorti son portable et filmait déjà la scène.

_Ah ouais putain ! Là mec tu m'as filé une de ces idées ! hurla la jeune homme en se jetant sur lui et tentant de le serrer dans ses bras.

_Tu refais ça t'ès mort ! Et explique ton plan génial.

Zack attendit que tout le monde se taise et un immense sourire éclaira son visage à l'image de celui d'un gosse qui recevait un jouet pour Noël.

_On va faire un film de guerre ! Baston, sang, mort, avions de guerre et tout, bombardement, on doit avoir tout en stock nan !? Et on le passera à la fin de l'année !!!

Il ferma les yeux et se blottit contre un mur de peur de se faire foutre dehors mais, à sa grande surprise, la plupart des personnes présentes réfléchirent. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée…

_Moi ca me va. Y'a du matériel avec le club cinéma, on pourra leur faucher où au pire leur demander… dit Genesis.

Ils n'eurent pas à tergiverser longtemps sur le sens des priorités de Genesis, le « prof » si c'était ainsi qu'il fallait le nommer, avait ouvert la porte de derrière et les avait jetés dehors, certains à moitié habillés, à partir du haut et du bas, Shears étant torse nu, encore, ce qui fit rougir les filles. Lui et quelques autres improvisèrent une planque pour finir de se saper, ils regardèrent également Hanch qui n'avait aucun tabou, mettre sa veste. Mais aussi, ce n'était pas par gêne qu'ils s'habillaient vite, en été il seraient volontiers resté à poil mais, en octobre, il commençait à faire légèrement frais, surtout après les premières gelées.

Le prof éclata de rire à la vue de la classe. Il se dit qu'Iruka n'en reviendrait pas, ils avaient l'air changés, légèrement plus matures mais, au fond, c'était le même ramassis de crétins dénués d'intelligence qu'avant. L'uniforme consistait à peu près à celui d'un style seconde guerre mondiale, de couleur vert sombre, identique pour les filles et les garçons, Zack fixait Aerith avec un air de désespoir, la jeune fille en rose avait disparu. Mais elle avait toujours son nœud rose qui retenait ses longs cheveux bruns, même comme ça… Elle était magnifique…

_Aerith tu m'retires ça ! hurla-t-il en désignant du doigt le nœud de la jeune fille qui rougit légèrement. Ici, vous n'êtes plus des lycéens, vous ne venez plus de différents pays, vous êtes la Quatrième Division ! J'ai été nommé, non pas que sa m'fasse plaisir, pour vous apprendre à être non pas des singes mais des hommes et des femmes !

Cette classe avait bien changé comparé au temps où il avait lui-même été en Terminale, deux ans plus tôt…

_En gros venir quand on nous appelles… pourquoi pas aboyer tant qu'on y est… murmura Rufus à Tseng.

Lui par contre… Il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Il devait être là depuis un an tout au plus, s'il était en Terminale, il aurait du le croiser alors qu'il n'étaient qu'en… seconde…

Il détourna le regard quelques secondes pour regarder la tenue des autres et entendit des personnes se battre. Il attrapa Gin Ichimaru, dont il se rappelait parfaitement, et l'inconnu, ca commençait bien, il le cernait déjà parfaitement.

_Vingt pompes pour commencer ! On est même pas partis que déjà vous faites chier bande de cons !

_Nan mais tu crois que je vais les…

_Pas de discussion ! Trente pompes pour toi Ichimaru !

Sous des regards mi intrigués et mi compatissants, les deux élèves entamèrent leur série de pompes en la terminant rapidement, légèrement essoufflés ils regagnèrent le groupe.

_Bien, maintenant que vous êtes calmés, Sephiroth tu m'attache ce qui te sert de touffe ou je te les arrache ! Je disais maintenant que vous êtes calmés ET coiffés, vous allez aller à l'entrée de la cour rejoindre le transport qui à été prévu pour cette journée, vous ne rentrerez pas avant ce soir et gare à vous si on vous perds ! hurla-t-il.

_Au fait, j'taurais pas déjà vu quelque part ? C'était pas toi qui avais manqué de faire sauter la lycée avec ton frère y'a… deux ou trois ans ? demanda Zack avec un air idiot.

Certaines filles échangèrent des regards inquiets et Aerith soupira discrètement. Le groupe se dirigea bon gré mal gré ver le car, qui n'était pas un car tandis que le type s'approchait de Zack avec un sourire mauvais.

_T'as de la mémoire, ouais, c'est bien moi !

Un peu plus loin, Rufus ayant fini ses pompes retourna avec Tseng et lui demanda qui était ce mec qui semblait à peine avoir terminé ses études.

_Sale boche… Je lui ferais payer…

_Il était en terminale il y à deux ans, comme t'ès arrivé que l'année dernière, tu le connais pas, mais ici avec son frère c'était loin de l'ennui… C'était le chef du comité disciplinaire, avant que Xemnas ne le batte en Agni Kaï bien sûr. Il s'apelle Ludwig, c'est tout ce que je me rappelles, après… C'est toi qui voit si tu lui fais la guerre ou non.

Un peu en avant, où l'on n'entendait pas le hurlement du chef actuel du Comité Disciplinaire, le reste de la classe tombait au fin fond du désespoir.

_C'est quoi ce vieux camion tout pourri ! hurla Shears en regardant le machin qui allait les transporter. Il date de l'an 40 !

_1963 espèce d'abruti ! fit le prof en s'installant au volant.

Les élèves montèrent à l'arrière et se tassèrent légèrement, ce n'était pas spacieux.

_Et dire qu'on paye plus de cinq mille euros l'année… maugréa Rufus.

_Ca fait combien en yens ? demanda Riku.

_Beaucoup… Trop pour supporter ça bien longtemps.

Le camion démarra à grand renfort d'insultes du cru de Ludwig avec son accent allemand, ils auraient bien cru qu'il allait démolir l'engin rien qu'en hurlant. Finalement, ils ne surent pas réellement combien de temps ils passèrent dans ce véhicule sordide –tous leurs objets personnels étant restés dans leurs sacs, aux vestiaires, ils descendirent en ne sachant pas où ils étaient. Visiblement, une foret bien humide comme il fallait pour en dégoûter plus d'un.

_Alleeeeez! ENVOIE NOUS LA PLUIE TANT QUE T'Y EST!!!!! hurla Rufus en descendant et s'enfonçant dans une mare de boue, comme tout le monde qui descendait.

Comme pour répondre à son appel; au combien estimé, le tout puissant nuage qui les toisait leur envoya toute l'eau qu'il désiraient... Ou pas.

_Pourquoi pas l'orage tant qu'on y est… Pour qu'on soit bien dans l'ambiance…

Le miracle l'exauça, et un éclair zébra le ciel. Rufus n'ajouta rien, sachant que ses désirs allaient êtres comblés par quelque chose de pire encore…

_Si t'ès si bon, enfoiré de Dieu, t'as qu'a faire sortir ma daronne de taule, cazzo…_

La classe se rassembla sous un petit toit de taule où les trente élèves tinrent avec peine. Le prof les toisa avec un regard supérieur et leur expliqua brièvement le but de la manœuvre.

_Vous serez répartis en équipe de trois ou quatre chacun, votre but sera de revenir les premiers après avoir noté l'emplacement de toutes les balises dans un rayon de quatre kilomètres à partir d'ici, ça sera votre point central! Tous les cours son permis, même les coups bas mais qu'on s'entende bien, chaque goutte de sang je la ferais payer chère!

Il arrêta son regard sur quelques élèves, conscients qu'ils n'attendaient que d'être hors de vue pour commencer une bataille acharnée.

_A mon signal, vous partirez par où vous voudrez, attention, certains chemins sont simples d'autres ardus, qui sait ce que vous y trouverez!

Les groupes son constituèrent à la va-vite, chacun avec ses potes, certains groupes comparant plus de filles que de garçons, les équipes se mirent au point sur leurs stratégies.

_Et on à combien e temps ? demanda Aerith.

_Vous disposez de quatre heures pour trouver les seize balises éparpillées à travers tout le périmètre! Allez, trois, deux, un, partez!

Les équipes partirent, certaine sen courant, d'autres en marchant, et d'autres encourent partant par des chemins presque impraticables, tel Altaïr, dans un certain jeu…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Un chapitre de plus u.u

Donc donc, que dire... Ah oui, mon trip sur Altaïr... Bah quoi ? Les mecs qui grimpent au mur et qui portent pas leur slip par dessus leur pantalon, c'est rare! (dixit spiderman)

Nota bene de la traductuion interne: ne dites jamais cazzo à qui que ce soit, ok, c'est l'équivalent de putain MAIS pas de la petite insulte ~ (et si vous voulez des insultes en toutes les langues : français, italien, espagnol, englais, japonais, polonais, russe)= apellez moi! Je suis un dico vivant!!


	20. Une spirale infernale ?

chapitre 20:

Matsumoto peinait à contenir la classe d'une bonne trentaine d'élèves de première qu'elle avait actuellement sur les bras. Certains écoutaient, les filles de cette classe étaient une minorité plutôt calme puisqu'elle n'étaient qu'une petite dizaine, comparé à la majorité du "sexe faible" (dixit Tayuya) qui composaient deux tiers de la classe. Cette majorité était actuellement en train de chercher tout moyen possible pour ne pas rentrer en cours car, cela faisait dix minutes que le professeur d'italien avait intimé l'ordre de "sans silence, on entre pas".

_Bordel mais elle nous fait rentrer quand ?! maugréa Ino qui ne supportait plus que les hommes dirigent la classe et fasse ce qu'ils voulaient.

_Va savoir, elle attends peut-être qu'il neige. lui répondit Soi Fong qui avait son mp4 à fond.

_Ouais bah j'en ai ma claque moi, merde alors!!

Sur ces mots, elle choisit de partir. Elle en avait marre de cette classe! Marre de ce lycée où elle croupissait depuis déjà plus d'un an! Ses parents lui avaient dit que c'était l'élite! Et pourtant, des japonais qui ne se sentaient pas, des mafieux qui s'assumaient pas et des yakusas en latence! Voila tout ce qu'il y avait, dans le lycée du Seireitei! Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça!?

Passant dans un long couloir à la façade gauche entièrement murée de vitres finement décorées de vitraux représentant des anges, des chevaliers se battant contre des dragons et des scènes bibliques typiquement occidentales, elle soupira de mécontentement. Elle mourait d'envie de les briser, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réduis en poussière si fine qu'elle volerait dans l'air. Mais elle continua sa route, tout ce qu'elle risquait c'était de finir dans un endroit pire que ça de toutes façons. Elle voulait s'éloigne de sa classe, ce n'était qu'un cours d'italien après tout, ce n'était pas irremplaçable. Le bruit régulier de ses pas résonnant, le son de son cœur battant la chamade et un léger essoufflement l'accaparant, elle s'arrête et s'adossa à un mur. Marre, encore une fois, marre de tous ces abrutis.

Un bruit résonna au fond du couloir, comme une fenêtre que l'on aurait mal fermée. Maugréant encore une fois, elle s'en approcha. Plus elle avançait, plus elle avait froid, c'était comme si une force doucereuse s'insinuait en elle, et qu'une pression de plus en plus gênante lui comprimait la poitrine. Ok, elle avait de belles formes, mais elles ne l'avaient jamais gênées comme ça!!

_Font chier dans ce lycée de bouseux, sérieux ils abusent, et les factures de chauffages c'est sur les chèques des élèv…

L'étudiante de première ne put finir sa phrase. Elle plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, cherchant à respirer, elle recula de quelques pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était!? Là! Devant elle!?

Une forme blanche de détachait nettement du couloir sombre, il faisait froid, trop froid et trop sombre pour une banal fin de matinée! Et qu'est-ce que c'était, là! Elle se rappelait avoir vu une chose pareille, dans le journal du lycée, à la fin de la semaine dernière, c'était le… Le fantôme!?

_N… Nom de Dieu c'est quoi ce merdier… Putain!! hurla-t-elle en tournant les talons et partant dans la direction opposée.

Dans le rang qui n'était toujours pas rentré en classe, les quatre membres du Comité de Discipline entendirent le hurlement de la jeune fille aussi distinctement que les autres. S'entre-regardant, ils n'eurent que quelques secondes de réflexion avant de se ruer dans la direction d'où venait le cri.

Passant dans la galerie ouest, le couloir qui longeait les jardins extérieurs et le vieux clocher, les quatre s'arrêtèrent net. Ino sauta dans les bras du premier venu, Reno, qui ouvrait la marche.

_Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu as à beugler comme ça t'ès pas bien !? commença-t-il.

_Y'a le… Le… murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle.

_Le quoi ?

_Bordel… fit Axel en reculant de quelques pas. Appelez le Vatican, on a besoin d'un exorcisme là!!

Les quatre membres du Comité regardèrent d'un même geste la forme blanchâtre qui avait clairement forme humaine.

_Meeerde, mais d'où qu'il ressort encore!?

_Faut dégager!

_Mais si il vient vers la classe en nous suivant ce con !?

_J'me charge de le dégager!! dit Reno en confiant Ino à Rude et en s'avançant vers la forme. Prévenez Ansem !

_On à qu'a appeler Rufus qu'il se fasse bouffer à notre place! proposa Demyx avec un portable dans la main.

Sûr que l'idée était très tentante car des fois leur « supérieur » devenait insupportable. Ils ne comptaient plus les fois où ce dernier passait ses nerfs au combien chauffés à blanc par Gin directement sur eux, car bien que membres du Comité Disciplinaire, ils n'étaient pas exempts d'heures de colle, et leurs mercredi après-midis devenaient très vite insupportable lorsque leurs envies de rébellions étaient étouffées par des insultes italiennes.

_Faites sonner l'alarme! Dit Reno en se souvenant de la méthode employée par son supérieur vénéré pour fuir Kenpachi.

Le fantôme devait bien valoir le surveillant général alors Axel éclata la vitre et les systèmes anti-incendie se déclenchèrent, l'alarme sonna ses deux tons répétitifs et les élève déguerpirent en hurlant. Les membres du Comité d'Exécutions arrivèrent en premier sur les lieux pour examiner les faits, mais, aussi rapides qu'ils soient, les sous-fifres de Gin n'étaient pas de taille, ar leurs cibles n'étaient déjà plus là, ils ne trouvèrent qu'un couloir désert.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

J'ai paumé ma clé USB contenant mes fics et elles ont disparu avec elle, je pense qu'elle à fini dans un ac poubelle alors, celui qui me la retrouve (grise, cinq centimètres structure ancienne, contenant 800 images de shojo et 35 fics) aura 50 euros.

Sinon, j'avais prévu que la suite se passerait à l'entrainement des futurs Soldats (^^') mais finalement, chapitre effacé et recommencé, il est axé sur Ino alors ^^ J'avais envie de changer =)

J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture ~


	21. World at War

Chapitre 19 : World at war.

Le temps qui avait commencé à se dégrader, loin d'être revenu à la normale, avait empiré, et ce n'étaient plus des cordes qu'il pleuvait, mais littéralement une bonne vielle mousson qui tombait sur la tête de la trentaine de terminales qui retournaient la foret en long en large et en travers pour retrouver les balises. Le ciel étant pratiquement noir, il fallait ruser pour pouvoir apercevoir quelque chose, et le peu de personne n'ayant pas planqué son portable dans son soutien-gorge pour les filles et on sait très bien où pour les garçons s'en languissaient désormais bien. Il y en avait quand même qui trouvaient cela drôle, et avaient bien l'intention de ne pas prendre ça comme une évaluation.

_Allons enfants de la partie, le jour de gloire est arrivéééé. chantonnait Angeal alors que lui et Genesis rampaient dans la fange et la boue qui constituaient sommairement le sol.

Ils avaient opté pour une approche discrète au style de ce qui se faisait de mieux dans les pays en guerre au temps du grand KGB et de la CIA, ils allaient tout bêtement attendre quelqu'un ayant déjà bien rempli sa fiche avec la position des balises pour la lui soutirer après l'avoir neutralisé. L'idée sournoise était basiquement celle d'Angeal, mais son ami aux cheveux rouges y avait rajouté deux où trois choses de son cru, puisées dans quelque livres de Stephen King. Ils rampaient ainsi pour échapper à leurs poursuivants, qu'ils soient réels où non, car ils n'en savaient rien.

_Je te jure que j'ai entendu quelque chose! assura Angeal en interrompant son chant à la gloire de sa patrie, qui devait bien tranquillement subir le doux début de l'automne alors que le Japon commençait un magnifique hiver à la fin de la saison des pluies.

_C'est ça! répliqua son ami au comble de l'énervement. Y'avait personne et toi tu m'as... Balancé dans un buisson! Tu savais même pas le nombre de bestioles qu'il y avait dedans!

Pour toute réponse, Angeal lui fit entendre un soupir blasé avant d'expliquer calmement.

_Les culs-terreux comme nous sont immunisés de naissance contre les choses qu'on chope habituellement en rampant, tu te souviens quand on creusait dans ton jardin en cherchant des douilles de 43 ?

Le regard noir de Genesis s'éclaircit quelque peu pour redevenir aussi noir qu'avant.

_Douilles dont j'ai jamais vu la couleur! Enfoiré tu les as toutes vendues pour ta pomme!

_Pardon! s'offusqua Angeal. On a tout partagé!

_A la communiste! Toi et ton délire popov, t'as communisé notre fric et toutes tes dettes! Tu me devais plus de deux cents euros!

_Quoi! Je croyais que t'avais effacé mon ardoise depuis longtemps!

_Autant que tu m'as rendu mes munitions! Facho!

_Communiste!

_Sale boche capitaliste!

_Mais ta gueule on va nous choper!

Ils se turent tous seuls en entendant un bruit venant du chemin devant eux. Avec un regard entendu, ils rampèrent jusqu'à apercevoir le chemin boueux qui s'étendait perpendiculairement à eux. Ils rougirent devant la vue du joli minois de Manah qui courait à toute vitesse sur le chemin, elle ne perdait aucun temps inutile.

_Elle doit avoir une belle fiche bien remplie… murmura Angeal.

_En avant, _Kamarad_…

_Ta gueule!

Sortant à tout vitesse du fourré où ils étaient cachés, ils se jetèrent sans pitié sur la pauvre jeune fille qui n'eut pas le temps de se défendre. Pris d'un éclat de rire furieux, ils recopièrent toute la fiche et s'en allèrent en sautant dans les bosquets, sans laisser de traces, rien qu'une pauvre jeune fille couverte de boue, les fesses par terre.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, les deux apprentis assassins avaient opté pour une méthode pas si différente de celle de Manah, celle du: plus on court vite, plus on finit tôt, plus on est au chaud. Rajouté à cela leur colère contre toute chose vivante, le résultat était légèrement… dévastateur. Rufus et Tseng n'avaient, en dépit de leurs efforts, rempli aucun point sur leurs feuilles, et ne comprenaient pas du tout pourquoi.

_Putain ça fait une demi-heure qu'on cavale comme des cons sous cette flotte et on a encore trouvé que dalle! hurla le chef du comité disciplinaire en s'arrêtant pour souffler.

_On à pas du tout fouiller…

_C'est pas toi qui ratisse par terre et va grimper dans les arbres!

_Si t'ès pas content je te laisse seul et je veux le faire, mais pour avoir ma fiche tu pourrais toujours me supplier! Ca sera _niet_!

Entendant un bruit, Tseng se jeta sur son ami pour qu'ils disparaissent tous deux du chemin. Pour éviter que Rufus ne réponde à cette provocation ouverte, Tseng l'immobilisa jusqu'à temps que ce dernier ce calme.

_Bordel mais t'as pété une coche ou quoi!

_Nan, j'essayais surtout de nous cacher des deux splendeurs décalées… murmura Tseng en regardant Yazoo et Sephiroth qui furetaient sous leurs yeux.

_Si j'en crois mes yeux ils ont rempli pas mal de leurs fiches… Ces salopards… A trois on se jette dessus! Uno, duè, tr…

_Mais t'ès taré! Ils nous étaleraient en deux secondes!

_Jm'en fout! Tant qu'on met leurs feuilles dans un état assez dégueulasse pour que l'examinateur ne les accepte pas!

_C'est pas con…

D'un regard entendu, les deux membres du Comité Disciplinaire préparèrent leur assaut surprise en commençant le décompte. A la fin de ce dernier, ils sortirent… Stop. A ceci près, Tseng rattrapa encore une fois Rufus par le col avant que ce dernier ne pu amorcer un seul geste ou pousser un seul cri de guerre. Il le plaqua sur le sol et lui expliqua son plan de dernier recours.

_Tu penses que c'est ce qu'Altaïr-_sama_ aurait fait ? Nan, il l'aurait jouée discrète! Allez, on est repartis…

Tels des assassins (cette fois ci) ils se glissèrent derrières leurs cibles. Bien sûr, vous auriez espéré que ça aurait marché ? Il y avait tout de même beaucoup de choses qui différenciait les deux terminales des assassins qu'ils admiraient tant, l'une de ces choses était l'étude du terrain.

_Apprenez à vous faire discrets. dit Sephiroth avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il propulsa Rufus deux mètres en l'air pour qu'il dévale ensuite une pente raide pour atterrir dans un profond fossé, bientôt rejoint par Tseng qui lui tomba dessus dans un magnifique bruit de chose morte trempée dans de la vase bien brunâtre.

Les deux argentés disparurent en n'oubliant pas –au comble de l'horreur des deux terminales piégés comme des rats, de prendre leurs deux fiches (bien qu'incomplètes) au passage.

_Bordel de merde! Dégages de là immédiatement! hurla Rufus au comble de l'énervement.

_Tu crois que si je pouvais je l'aurais pas déjà fait! lui répondit aussi amicalement Tseng qui tentait de se relever malgré la boue qui l'engluait complètement. Bordel c'est des vrais sables mouvants!

_Nan mais tu croyais que je l'avais pas remarqué! Hé réveilles-toi! Je suis en dessous!

Au pris d'un effort inimaginable, les deux terminales réussirent à se libérer de leur geôle boueuse pour se placer dans un équilibre précaire, embourbés jusqu'aux genoux au fond de la marre visqueuse, l'eau quand à elle, montait jusqu'à leur taille.

_Avec un peu de chance on nagera jusqu'au chemin…

_Très drôle Tseng, t'essaie pas à l'humour c'est navrant…

La situation était amusante; certes, mais l'eau, elle, ne l'étais pas, elle était très froide… Au bout de dix minutes, les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à sentir très clairement sa morsure dans tout leur corps.

_Faut trouver un plan… fit maussadement Tseng en regardant Rufus tenter de grimper sur un des bords du trou et échouant lamentablement, faisant un sous l'eau admirable. Laisse tomber, j'ai déjà essayé tu arriveras pas à remonter…

En effet, cela se voyait à ses bras maculés jusqu'aux coudes de boue. Comment allaient-ils faire. Ni Reno ni personne d'autre ne viendraient les aider. Ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'il se passait ! Il regarda lascivement la tête blonde de son ami remonter à la surface bientôt suivi de son visage et de son uniforme qui ressemblait à un tas de boue vivant. Le meilleur des films de commandos n'aurait pas fait mieux. Alors que l'orage de fin de saison continuait, il réfléchissait toujours à vive allure même s'il en avait tout sauf l'air.

_On pourra pas remonter tous les deux. concéda Tseng avec un soupir de dépit.

_Mais si ! T'avise même pas de m'abandonner là comme un idiot !

Soupirant une énième fois, le lieutenant du Comité de Discipline retint sa respiration et plongeant en entier, réapparaissant entre les jambes de son supérieur qui, lui, se vit propulsé un mètre vingt plus haut. Très intelligent, il fallait l'admettre. S'accrochant aux cheveux de son coéquipier, Rufus jurait encore et toujours. Où était passé le mec dur et froid, hein ? Sûrement dans la boue…

_Arrête de bouger comme un ver !

_Mais c'est toi qui bouge ! Non ! Te rapproches pas de, dérape paaaas !

C'était aussi compter sur Tseng et son équilibre précaire. Etalé contre le mur de glaise visqueuse, il avait enfin le calme qu'il escomptait, Rufus maugréant la tête dans la vase. Il soupira encore une fois et prit un peu d'élan -autant qu'il le pouvait- et patauga contre le mur tant qu'il put pour que son ami se libère.

_Vas-y attrape quelque chose !

Rufus parvint contre toute attente à faucher une branche et à s'y hisser. Jusque là tout allait bien, mais au moment où il sentit Tseng glisser vers l'arrière, il se laissa pendre sur la pente douce, savourant non sans un certain dégout les rigoles de pluie qui lui coulaient sur les joues et dans la bouche.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Accroche-toi idiot !

_Mais tu vois bien que je peux pas ! Continue tout seul !

Oh non, se dit le chef du comité. Pas une de ces répliques grandiloquente qui aurait eu sa place dans un film comme Il faut Sauvez le soldat Ryan !

Il se hissa jusqu'à la terre ferme (tout est relatif bien sûr) et réfléchit quelques secondes. Ce fut là qu'il bénit son cerveau toujours irrigué par temps problématiques. Il se pendit par les pieds à l'arbrisseau qui lui avait servi pour se sortir du bourbier et ouvrit grand ses bras à Tseng -non sans un sourire bien narquois-.

_Votre carrosse vous attend ! Allez grimpe abruti !

Quelques minutes plus tard, remontés à bloc et en chasse de la première fiche venue, ils se remirent en route. Légèrement alourdis par la flotte qui leur avait servi de bain de midi.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'Auteur...

Me revoilà ! Je crois que finalement il y a quelqu'un là haut, et il a fait que quelqu'un de ma famille (sœur ou mère... je sait pas ^^) retrouve... Ma clé USB ! J'ai juste eu à finir ce chapitre et à l'envoyer ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est que le premier d'une longue suite ^^, bisoux ~


	22. A Window of Madness

Les secondes en histoire. Cours ô combien intéressant dispensé par le professeur le plus intéressant du lycée. Bien sûr, tout était relatif, et pendant que certains baillaient aux corneilles en admirant les feuilles tomber par les vitres. Le prof -Sandaime- avait eu la brillante idée d'un banal test pour évaluer les connaissances de chacun. Il fit passer plusieurs images en diapositives et les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient… hétéroclites et disparates pour la plupart.

_C'est qui le perso au milieu de la toff? demanda Naruto en se levant pratiquement.

_C'est Jésus! Tu l'as pris pour quoi ! Un gremlins ! hurla pratiquement Sakura, en se levant de sa chaise.

Ah, l'insouciance du blondinet, Sakura en avait légèrement plus que marre. Et dire qu'elle devait se le coltiner à presque tous les cours! Cet individu avait gracieusement suivi ses pas dans toutes les salles! S'il était bien malin pour une chose, c'était pour finir à côté d'elle! Mais la plupart du temps, elle l'esquivait pour aller autre part… Ah, Sasuke, toi qui était si âgé, se disait-elle parfois. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas repiqué, juste un an ? Mais non, il était beaucoup trop intelligent!

Et c'était souvent dans ces moments là que 'importe quel prof lui demandait une question futile comme par exemple de lui réciter u vieux cours, une quelconque leçon. Mis la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, obnubilée par l'élu de son cœur, avait complètement… Pas entendu la question, en fait… Elle répondait bien souvent par un « euuuh » très esthétique avant de sortir une réponse approximative pas toujours juste. Mais bon, cela lui évitait les mots dans le carnet de liaison « somnolence et baisse d'attention en cours ». Le fait surtout que les cours d'histoire se passaient en dernière heure le lundi et le mardi pour eux augmentait la donne.

Le cours continuait inlassablement. Le prof dictait des notions sur le clair-obscur que deux o trois élèves notaient. Sakura essayait assidument de suivre mais ses pensées voguant vers son beau brun ténébreux l'en empêchaient.

Près de la fenêtre, Kira Izuru rêvassait en regardant les premières feuilles qui chutaient des arbres. Ils étaient partis pour des mois d'un long hiver… Rien que le fait d'imaginer le froid le rendait malade. Il n'avait jamais voulu aller ici, et les murs gris du château qui servait d'académie le rendait déjà dépressif. Il avait beau se dire « allez Kira, ça durera pas, un an c'est vite fait! » Il n'aurait que trois ans ici, 'il ne redoublait pas…

Il regardait d'un œil vague les images qui défilaient, des images satellites pour la géographie, des monuments pour l'histoire. Tour Eiffel, Porte de Brandebourg, Basilique st Pierre et Santa Maria Novella. Il connaissait tout, et s'enfonçait dans une déprime de plus en plus profonde plus Naruto déblatérait ses imbécilités. Ainsi les palais des Habsbourg devenaient le château du comte Dracula en Transylvanie. Les Alpes devenaient l'Himalaya et aucun commentaire ne sera fait de l'écoute des hymnes nationaux, et de l'affreux playback que fit le blondinet quand passa God Save the Queen.

_Bien ! conclut Sandaïme. Nous allons tester vos réactions maintenant. Je vais passer en diapositives des drapeaux, vous vous diviserez en équipes pour essayer de deviner à quelle nation ils appartiennent.

Oh… Super. Nan mais ce prof débloquait! Kira sut que cette idée marcherait au moment où presque toute la classe -hormis quelques nihilistes- hurla de joie. Avec un sourire d'accomplissement, le prof d'histoire enclencha sa machin et le premier drapeau - un drapeau avec une crois jaune sur fond bleu. Trop simple.

_Danemark! hurla Rikku, la blondinette surexcitée, qui faisait de l'ombre à Naruto.

_C'est la Finlande! rétorqua-t-il presque immédiatement, et en se levant qui plus est.

Deux tentatives, deux échecs, c'pas grave, on retente comme dirait l'adage.

_Ouais attend… Une croix, une croix… Le Vatican! dit Yuffie, assise à côté de Kira qui, à l'instant même, se frappa la tête contre sa table.

Il voulait se pendre.

Sandaïme, avec un sourire gêné, changea d'image, un cercle rouge sur fond blanc. C'était plus faire hurler la classe qu'autre chose là…

_Ouaiiis! Mon pays! lança Kiba.

_Et quel pays est-ce ? lui demanda le prof avec un air entendu.

_Bah l'Kansaï! Ouais c'est ma région!

Heureusement que la sonnerie rappela à l'ordre les dissidents qui sortirent en courant de la pièce. Kira sortit en bon dernier.

Oh il aurait pu se passer des dizaines de milliers de choses durant ce court laps de temps, surtout dan un lycée aussi étrange pour ainsi dire. Mais il ne se passa rien, du moins durant le temps pendant lequel Kira fesait encore une fois le point avec lui-même. La situation, la sienne autant que celle de sa famille, le temps dehors, la journée. Tout paraissait… plus que mauvais selon ses espérances. Mais vint une chose qu'il ne vit pas venir pour une fois.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Ino qui courait à toute vitesse dans le couloir, sa tête émit l'hypothèse qu'elle était poursuivie. Par quoi ? Elle ne se rabaisserait jamais à courir pour échapper à on poursuivant, et ce quel qu'il soit. Il devait être contrevenant à cette règle, car à la vue de son état -elle se rapprochait de la chauve-souris échevelée- elle devait courir depuis quelques minutes au moins. Et Dieu seul savait combien les couloirs du Seireitei High étaient longs. Il fallait aussi parler de son cri strident, mais cela prendrait des pages et des pages, personne n'aurait envie de savoir qu'Ino fut capable d'une telle prouesse technique et vocale. Mais il aurait presque cru ça normal si il n'avait pas vu Reno hurler autant qu'elle et courir presque aussi vite.

Il aurait pu la courser pour la draguer ! Mais non. Il avait l'air d'avoir aussi peur qu'elle, c'était à croire qu'ils avaient… Vu un fantôme.

Il décida de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Oui. Ignorer serait la meilleure solution, point final.

Mais. Il prit quand même la direction d'où ils venaient. Ne serais-ce que pour se rendre au cours suivant… Même si le prochain cour se déroulerait demain matin. Les cars allaient bientôt partir, mais il tenait à voir ce qui avait pu faire fuir une bimbo et un membre de Comité Disciplinaire. Kira n'était pas une personne très courageuse de nature, mais il tenait absolument à le savoir, juste cette fois çi. A grand renfort d'un vide mental assez déconcertant, il se lança dans les couloirs, vides.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnant contre les murs, le son de se respiration pour seule compagne, il monta l'escalier au fond du couloir. Il était droit, large, la rampe était aussi de pierre grise, de même que les marches, de même que tout le Seireitei. Prenant une grande inspiration, il gravit les premières marches. Plus il montait, il ressentait un grand poids. Il fut bientôt à l'étage, là où d'habitude étaient dispensés les cours d'art. Il ne vit rien. La peur lui étreignant la gorge comme si on cherchait vraiment à l'étrangler. Cette peur qui se déplaçait dans son bas-ventre, comme le soir où on lui avait annoncé la mort de ses parents. Stress, angoisse intense. Psychose ? Sans doute, tous le sentiments se ressemblent dans ces cas là.

« Mais ce n'étaient que des sentiments » se dit-il en continuant d'avancer. Cela ne pouvait rien lui faire -selon lui bien entendu-. Ces pressions, sur son cou, son ventre, sa poitrine. Les frissons dans son dos ainsi que la lourdeur de ses membres, rien ne lui ferait quelque chose dans l'immédiat ! Alors, se fiant au monde réel il continua. Bientôt il fut en haut. A l'étage où d'ordinaire se tenait le cours d'italien des premières. Renji le lui avait dit. Il le tenait en haute estime. Alors il tourna à l'angle du couloir, ne vit encore rien. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'au centre du couloir, le soleil passait à travers les vitraux colorés, il ne dégageaient aucune chaleur. A l'instar d'une cathédrale ou tout édifice bâti en pierre : il faisait froid. Mais pas le froid d'une fin d'été normale. Les nuages d'orages s'étaient un peu dissipés, mais la pluie n'avait tout de même pas filtré à travers les murs tout de même ! Non, c'était… Autre chose… Quelque chose qui n'était ni le temps, ni une probable vitre ouverte ou brisée. Personne ne touchait aux vitres des couloirs, elles ne s'ouvraient même pas ! C'était étrange, car il faisait froid, et lui mourait de chaud.

A peine entendit-il un soupir au bout du couloir qu'il se figea, la sensation de froid et d'engourdissement se faisant sa place dans son corps. Ce froid si parasite… Tout comme la forme qu'il voyait au bout du couloir. Il tourna les talons, en s'en alla à toute vitesse. Il eut l'impression que le souffle la rattrapait, plus vite il courait, plus la forme l'entourait comme un serpent. Il dévala les escaliers, rejoignit la cour, sortit de 'enceinte et se dirigea vers le car.

Il y avait quelque secondes il était avec cette forme. Et maintenant, tout allait bien.

La réalité des choses le reprit à la gorge. Le bruit, la chaleur, l'existence des personnes autour de lui.

_Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il sursauta, et vit Renji, lui désignant la pace à côté de lui. Il s'installa comme si de rien n'était et regarda fixement au dehors, encore pris dans cette réalité étrange où il avait été comme dans un rêve. Un rêve éveillé. Jamais il n'avait vécu ça. Regardant la route commencer à défiler, il ne dit plus rien, se concentrant pour se calmer autant que possible. Les pensées affluaient maintenant à son esprit comme son sang qui battait à ses tempes. A croire qu'il avait été mort quelques instants et… Non ! En aucun cas il devait penser à ça ! Il avait juste eu froid, avait cru voir ! Point, barre.

_A la ligne_, car rien n'était vraiment terminé, l'année venait de commencer après tout.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'Auteur...

Voila, après ce chapitre on va rentrer de plein pied dans l'arc de fin d'année ! Tout ce qui se passera dans le trimeste Octobre-Novembre-Décembre durera un bn bout de temps, vous verrez la fin de l'arc du fantôme et de la bombe. Après il y aura l'arc des vacance de Noël ^^


End file.
